Shinji the Jewel of Hope
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: The magic rings, the Wizard Rings. They shine in both hands of the modern mage As he changes despair into hope in the war for humanities survival. Shinji Ikari after surviving the Sabbath ritual has become Kamen Rider Wizard as he fights creatures known as Phantoms. But when he arrives to Tokyo-3 Phantoms aren't the only things he needs to worry about as he must also fight angels
1. Chapter 1 Show time

Shinji the Jewel of Hope

ESKK: Hey it's me with the first ever Evangelion Kamen Rider Wizard crossover and yes I understand that I have other stories I need to finish but like I said some of them are on Hiatus until I get some ideas for them. So anyway leave a review on my grammar and if you feel that my idea is a bad idea the suck it up and don't say it because if you don't have anything nice to say don't say it at all and also don't read it if you think it's a bad idea. Anyway leave a review after your read the fic. Also this fic was a co-write between me and so if you see him tell him how you feel about the fic also.

"Talking,"

'Thinking,'

_Narrator_

"**Phantom,"**

"_**Spells!"**_

(Scene change)

*Music insert

Lyrics

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Kamen Rider Wizard

_The magic rings, the Wizard Rings_

The four style wings appeared on screen as they were in front of a red ring.

_They shine in both hands of the modern mage_

The rings then moved leaving the Flame Style Ring which slipped into the left finger of a young boy of the age of 17 who has the Driver on Ring on his right hand. His identity was hidden as he was a silhouette

_As he changes despair into hope_

The boy was soon revealed to be Shinji but his form was replaced by that of Kamen Rider Wizard.

(Start)

Shinji a 7 year old boy was sitting alone in a train station as life had decided to punish him for something he did in a past life that he didn't know about. As Shinji waited he just wanted someone to at least give him the family attention he wanted but he knew that would be impossible but it didn't mean he wouldn't hope.

Shinji then took out his mother's last give to him which was an old music player as he looked deeply at it. "Kaa-san," he said unaware his depression caught the attention of a not so good man.

That was when someone that Shinji didn't recognize walked up to him as he looked like a man in a suit. He looked at Shinji before smirking as if he found pray. "You'll be a perfect sacrifice for the Sabbath, Gate," he said before his eyes glowed and Shinji lost consciousness.

(Scene break)

When Shinji woke up he found himself at a rocky shore as he looked around and saw other people just as confused he was wondering how they got here. It was then that Shinji looked up and saw the moon beginning to cover the sun as Shinji didn't know why but he felt something dark about it. It was then that Shinji understood why as he felt his heart beginning to hurt in ways he never thought possible as when he looked at his skin he saw purple cracks in it as Shinji thought he was going to die.

Shinji looked and he wasn't the only one suffering this as they were gaining purple cracks on their bodies before they exploded into dust and in their place were monstrous creatures.

The feel of fear sank to Shinji Core, seeing the horror before him, hearing people dying scream silent and replace with a dreaded roar that he could focus his thoughts. The feeling of dying was just too much and as he was about to give up the last of his hope... something object drop from his personal.

Shinji look at it and it was the SDAT player that was smash that most likely broken beyond repair, but the other things he saw was a small chain locket, a last parting gift from his father. The lock was open by the fall and inside was a faded image of him as a baby as he was being hold by his mother who face was scratch out.

A tear came to Shinji's eye, as just like the small photo his memory was faded about his mother, as all he could remember laugher and joy and a small voice that Shinji remember very well, that voice of his mother as she was saying

"Shinji, my little hope."

"Ka...Kaa-san." Shinji said as cracks all around him still continued to spread around him. As Shinji looked at the locker some more as he now notices small writing on the side, something he never notices before.

'Hikari Kibou'

Kanjis of 'light' and 'hope' [meaning, "The light of hope"] to the image itself of his mother holding him in the photo and the words on the side, saying, Shinji was his mother's hope just as the word in his mind said to him.

Shinji then felt a pair of draconic wings rip out from his back but he didn't let that stop him as he chose to stand up as he reached his hand for the sky as if his mother was reaching out to him. "I... I won't... No I REFUSE TO DIE!" he yelled knowing that his mother's hope was inside as the creature that was trying to get out of him was now having trouble getting out as Shinji had to keep going and force the creature back into his body.

It was soon that the Eclipse was beginning to end and with it Shinji's pain as the young child knew he was going to make it. And with every bit of strength he had in him the eclipse ended and he forced whatever was trying to get out of his body back into the depths of wherever it came from. It was then that Shinji blacked out as he could hear the roars of the monsters now brought into the world as he soon fell asleep.

(Scene break)

When Shinji came too he found himself still at the shore but this time black flakes of what Shinji assumed was ash were flying about. Shinji then checked his face and saw he was still him but he could feel something was different he just couldn't put his finger on it. It was then that a creature that resembled a lizard began sneaking up on Shinji as it knew Shinji was the only survivor of this. Shinji didn't noticed until he turned around and the lizard like monster was about to pounce.

Shinji was scared he couldn't even let out a scream as soon a gold circle appeared and protected Shinji from the creatures attack just when it attacked causing it to be sent flying back forcing it to escape. Shinji was surprised that magic circle thing appeared out of nowhere and defended him. "Wha...?" he asked as he didn't know what just happened exactly.

Soon a light shine behind Shinji as he turn, he soon saw it and a person standing there with person in his arms. Shinji was surprise at this for one, the person was wearing something he couldn't explain even if he wanted to, with the rings on the side, the belt with the hand symbol on it and lastly the girl in his arms.

As Shinji looked at the stranger in the face he started to speak as he said, "You've held on to hope at the face of despair and survived, you gained the potential to become a wizard." Shinji was surprise by this stranger who said he has a potential to be something, something that his father would never say to him.

"A…Wizard?" as Shinji asked as the man nodded as he place down the girl in his arms down gently and said, "Yes, it is the only way to fight the phantoms that you saw before." Shinji was surprise at that but sometime the question he wanted to ask was, "and these phantoms are?"

The stranger looked at Shinji and said, "Are those who lost their hope and gave in to despair then died." That sends a cold shiver to Shinji but he knew he didn't become one of them as the stranger went on, "those who gave into despair become a phantom… but those who keep hold of hope has a great ability born inside of them, you boy, you have a gift to be a wizard and a Kamen Rider."

As then Shinji eyes froze, not in fear but in something that he never felt before, something he didn't know he had before, the strong will of hope but then his mind to start to think and said, "What if I can't be a Kamen Rider… what if I screw up?"

The stranger looks at Shinji once again and said, "Boy? What is your name?" a Shinji looked at the man and said, "Shinji… Shinji Ikari." The man nodded and said, "Shinji, tell me this, if you didn't help on to your hope then why hold to it at all? What was your reason to live?"

To Shinji, that shock him, deep down to his heart the feeling to hold on to something as the image of his mother flashes in his mind he said, "I-…I wanted to protect my mother memory, my mother's hope." Shinji started as he raised a fist to his face and said, "To not forget about her, to know as long as I am alive, I think… no I know kaa-san would smile to see her light has not gone out."

The man nodded and asked, "And what is her light?" as the moment was silent Shinji put down his fist and looked at the man and said, "I am, and always would be her light. To her smile again I wanted… needed to live to be her final hope."

A light shine in Shinji to know what he wanted and the man under the mask smiled and said, "Well said." Soon a magic circle appeared before the man as he pulled out, a belt and a red ring. "Hold on to that hope and grow strong, as I know you would be a great wizard, but I have one request."

Shinji looked the man and said, "What is it?" the man looked at the girl he put down and said, "Watch over her, care for her, and be good to her." As Shinji looks at the girl he nodded and said, "I will." Soon the man toss the belt and the ring to Shinji and soon vanish but said as his voice whisper like the wind ,"good luck Kamen Rider Wizard."

(Scene break Kyoto-2 10 years later)

Misato Katsuragi was in Kyoto-2 as an agent of NERV as she was searching for a boy that's been very elusive. As she walked she knew his place of residents was an antique shop with an old gentleman as his legal guardian a little girl and a boy around his are.

As she walked she soon noticed that there seemed to be someone following her like a stalker a woman didn't want. But unaware to both of them a small red creature was watching as it looked like a plastic monster of a Garuda.

It was soon she decided to call out the stalker while keeping a hand on her gun. "Hey Perv whoever you are show yourself I know your there!" she called as a man came out as he was wearing a suit.

**"Well Gate sense I have your attention I can easily force you into despair,"** the man said before he transformed into a bull like form as Misato was caught off guard but quickly took out her gun and started firing.

Every shot that hit the bull creature bounces off of him like they were just rubber pellets hitting a steel wall, as he started to walk closer to Misato, she keep firing hoping some damage could be done but its seems it was futile. The gun was knocked out of Misato hand and the creature grabs Misato by her neck as he left her up in the air and said, **"Now die and fall into despair!"**

As Misato was being chocked she was losing air and her eye rolled back as she was about to die, the sound of an motor engine roar out as someone crash through a wall of a building while on the bike and then- 'Gun Fire' **"AHH!"** the creature was knock back.

The motorcycle landed and did a power slide to stop completely. Misato cough a bit before she look up to her saver but to her surprise… it was a teenager to his height and he was holding a gun white is high illegal but in this case she going to care less and thank her savor.

**"Silver bullet? Are you a Wizard?"** As the bull creature ask the boy with the gun and Misato said, "A wizard?" as she look at the boy she saw him removing his helmet and to her surprise, it was the boy she was trying to find, "Shinji?" as Misato said it silently.

"I've track you down phantom, now its Show time." As Shinji said as he pointed the gun at the bull phantom and fire.

As the phantom started to run around it throw rocks at the ground and creature grow from them. "Ghouls." Shinji said as he started to fight them as they came at him.

*Insert Life is Showtime

As Shinji was fighting he shot the Ghouls in between his kicks as he was taking care of them one by one. The Phantom was after this woman as she was most likely a Gate so she was now under his protection. As they fought Shinji ducked and weaved pass their attacks while shooting his gun at them doing more damage to them.

They tried to use their spears on Shinji but he grabbed a handful of them before forcing the spears to the floor before shooting again. As he wasn't going to let the Phantom get away. The enemy Ghouls were soon defeated as Shinji glared at the evil Phantom.

*end music

**"Dammit I'll take you on myself you damn Ring Mage,"** the Phantom said before Shinji brought his right hand which had a ring with a hand symbol on it to his belt buckle that had the same symbol.

_**"DRIVER ON! PLEASE!"**_ the buckle said before Shinji switched the Hand Author to the left hand as it began to chant a song. _**"SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!"** _it sang as Shinji brought his left hand up that had a ruby ring on it as he brought his right hand over the ruby ring.

"Henshin!" he invoke as he brought the visor of the ring down before touching it over the hand Author.

_**"FLAME! PLEASE!"** _it began as Shinji reached out to his left summoning a red mystic circle. _**"HI! HI! HI, HI, HI!"** _the belt said as the circle came over Shinji changing his form. Shinji was now endowed with what most would call a jewel suit as the chest as the helmet seem to be made out of a ruby gem same with the chest plate, as Shinji now had a black coat with a red interior and red design on it. Shinji was still holding the gun as Misato was shocked.

"Now, it's Showtime," Shinji said as he held his gun at the ready as the Bull charged at the young wizard. Shinji fire a few shot but the Bull phantom took them head and about to crash into him… until Shinji turn his gun into a sword, dogged at the last moment and landed a few hits as the phantom cry in pain.

As the phantom turn around trying to get a hit on the wizard, but he keep dogging and strike with his sword as the phantom started to get worn down. **"Damn you wizard!"** as the phantom yelled soon he use the last hand full of ghouls he had and throw them.

"More ghouls, great." As Shinji said in an irritated tone as he charged at the ghoul as he slash a few and doges there attacks. The phantom escaped as he made a run for it and vanish from the site.

As Shinji just about had enough, he lifts the "thumb" on the hand attack to the sword as it started to chant, _**"Come on a Slash, Shake Hands! Come on a Slash, Shake Hands!"** _then Shinji brought the ruby wizard ring to the hand._** "Flame! Slash Strike! HI, HI, HI! HI, HI, HI!"** _And then Shinji did a 360 turn to all the ghouls as a flame erupted from the blade itself and he cut through all of them, destroying the ghouls in an infernal flames.

Shinji looked around and saw the Phantom got away which meant it would wait for a better chance to attack. Shinji let out a sigh of frustration after he had went through the trouble of locating that Phantom only for it to get away. Shinji then powered down as his armor disappeared leaving Shinji in his place.

Misato was shocked at what she just saw Shinji was some kind of Wizard from what that Bull thing said as she wondered what it meant for her to die and drown in despair. But that was when Shinji walked up to her as he had to protect her now from the Phantoms knowing she is a gate.

"Excuse me what is your name?" he asked knocking Misato out of her thought.

"Misato Katsuragi and your Shinji Ikari right?" she asked just making sure.

"Yeah I would like to know how you know my name but that can wait until we get to the shop so I can explain to you why that Phantom was after you," Shinji said as he headed to his bike.

"Ok as long as I get an explanation and have a talk with a legal guardian to figure out what's going on and tell you why I'm here then its ok," Misato said before Shinji remembered something.

Shinji then took out a ring and placed it on his right finger before placing it over his Hand Author._** "CONNECT! PLEASE!"** _the buckle yelled as a magic circle appeared as Misato was wonder what he was pulling out. Then Shinji pulled out to her surprise a bag of doughnuts plain sugar by the looks of it as Misato sweat drop. He must have been eating or something when he helped him.

Shinji then got on his bike before putting on a helmet and grabbing a spare helmet. "Get on," Shinji said as Misato nodded and got on before she put the helmet on. They then rode off to their destination to this shop as Misato assumed it was the Antique Shop.

(Scene break)

The duo arrived at the shop as Shinji got off and took off his helmet before entering. "I'm back," Shinji said as he walked in as Misato followed. "And I brought a Gate with me," Shinji said as he was still holding the doughnuts he didn't get to enjoy.

"Welcome," a boy said from his spot watching an older man work on some rings as Misato could tell those two were grandfather and grandson. The boy looked and saw Misato and saw she was smoking hot in his opinion as he thought he might have found his dream girl.

The girl with the crystal ball remained silent as she didn't seem to take notice to Misato much. It was then that the three Plamonsters came running or flying in as they were Kraken, Unicorn, and Garuda.

They came in as if to report if they have found the phantom and so far no luck. Shinji then sat on a sofa with a table in the center as the girl stood up knowing to get some tea. Shinji opened the bag and took out the plain sugar Doughnut as he took out a doughnut and took a bite out of it.

"Ok so I'll be the one to explain first sense it's your life in danger," Shinji said as Misato sat down just as when the girl came back with cups of teas. "Thanks Mana," Shinji said as Mana nodded.

"No problem," Mana said as she went to the back room to do her normal stuff.

"Ok now start talking what was that thing that tried to kill me?" Misato asked as she knew she was a guest here but when she's nearly killed by a monster then politeness goes flying out of the window.

"That creature is called a Phantom and the reason it's coming after you is because your, what's called a Gate," Shinji said as he finished his doughnut and pulled out another one.

"Ok and what the hell is a Gate?" Misato asked as Shinji sighed.

"Basically someone with magical potential but when a Gate falls into despair then there magic and despair gives birth to a phantom who wants breaks out takes the appearance of its former human prison as the original dies," Shinji explains as he took a bite out of his doughnut.

"Ok so what you're the only one who can fight them?" Misato asked hoping it was a no.

"Yes I am," Shinji said as he knew that if the Phantom wanted Misato he had to get through him.

'This could be a problem,' she thought knowing the commander wanted Shinji but Shinji had sent back all his letters saying he wasn't interested and even called him up only for Shinji to say he had other obligations to take care of.

"Now sense I gave you my explanation tell me how you knew my name," Shinji said as Misato nodded.

"I represent an organization called NERV and we need your help sense you've been selected to pilot something that can save mankind," Misato said as Shinji sighed as he had a feeling who had sent her.

"Let me guess my father sent you right?" Shinji asked as Misato nodded. "Look I'll tell you what I told him with more detail I can't help him because this city would end up unprotected and with Phantoms running around in Kyoto then this city needs me more," Shinji said as Misato was going to object.

"Shinji don't you care what happens to mankind?" Misato asked as Shinji sighed.

"Of course I care but if I were to leave then the Phantoms by the time I get back would have grabbed all the Gates in the city and turned them into phantoms so I'm sorry but unless the phantoms got to wherever this Organization of yours base is then I can't leave," Shinji said as Misato knew Shinji had a point sense he was the only thing standing in the Phantoms way.

"Ok then I'll understand I'll be here for a few days in case you change your mind," Misato said as she began to leave but before she can leave Shinji stopped her.

"Sorry during your stay in the city I go where you go because that Phantom is after you," Shinji said as he finished his last doughnut.

"Hu?" as Misato said as she look at Shinji like he was crazy, but seeing that phantom and what he change into, but for her she didn't want a little kid following her around like a bodyguard. "We have a spear guest room you can use miss." As grandfather said to Misato and then Mana said, "Does she really have to stay here?"

"She can stay here for as long as she likes." As the grandson said to Mana and then she looks at the boy and said, "I wasn't asking you." "Then why did you ask in the first place?" As the boy said to Mana then soon it was a going back and forth argument as Misato was now getting a headache weather if she should stay or to somewhere else, until Shinji spoke out as he said, "Mana, Tenchi please stop arguing. Ether Misato stays or goes is not up for discussion."

Misato gave a silent thanks to Shinji until he said, "She staying here; No ands, or buts about it, and nether from you Misato." Misato was speechless as she was supposed to be the adult here, other than the grandfather but he didn't say much about other than working on the gem he was working on.

"Ok first you can't leave and now I can't leave?" as Misato argued and Shinji said, "No you can come and go as you please, as long you come back here." Misato was going to have a huge headache after this.

-Little later-

Misato was soon calling on the phone to her friend as she said on the phone, "Well I'm going to be held up here for the next few day." As Misato said and then her friend on the other line said, "Misato, what the hell are you even doing, it's important to bring Shinji here if you found him."

Misato sighed and said, "Looks Rits, it gotten more complicated then originated. I'll call as soon as I can."

With that Misato hung up wondering what this Wizard business was but with thee Phantoms running around then even if they defeat the Angels there won't be much of a humanity with the Phantoms running about. "Man they don't pay me enough for this," Misato said as she hoped that the Phantom that is after her will get killed quickly so she could leave.

(Meanwhile with the Phantom later that night)

The Bull Phantom was recovering from his encounter with the Ring Mage as he was now missing a horn. AS he sat he failed to notice two people walk in one was a man with a goatee and wearing red loose clothing. The other one was a woman wearing a purple dress as the Phantom feared them knowing these two weren't human.

**"Phoenix-sama Medusa-sama,"** The phantom said shocked that they were here.

"Man what's with running away from a fight especially when you had the Gate right in the palm of your hands," Phoenix said as the Phantom wasn't too happy with being called a coward.

**"I had no choice the Ring Mage showed up and I had to retreat,"** the Phantom said as Medusa knew how phantoms were afraid of the Ring Mage.

"It's no matter once you drive this Gate to despair and birth a new Phantom I want you to meet up with the others in Tokyo-3," Medusa said as Bull was surprised they would be leaving there normal Gate hunting grounds.

**"Might I ask why?"** the Bull asked as Phoenix smirked.

"It was Wiseman-sama's orders and whatever he says goes," Phoenix said as the Bull nodded knowing its mission.

**"Hai,"** he said as he could wait till morning to strike.

(The Next day)

Shinji had left Garuda to keep an eye on Misato sense was off patrolling the city. Ok course Misato was made aware of the Plamonster following her while Shinji set the other two Plamonsters to patrol the city. Misato had to admit they were cute even though they were keeping watch of her to warn Shinji if the Phantom shows up. Currently Misato was sitting in the park as she saw a father and her daughter playing together as Misato sighed and took out her Cross shaped Necklace as Misato knew in a way this was her hope for her father's memory to kill all the Angels.

"I'll kill them dad I'll kill the Angels and then you can rest in peace," Misato said unaware that Garuda had left and when the same man from yesterday who had turned into the Phantom approached her.

**"So that is your hope,"** the phantom said catching Misato off guard and turned to see the Phantom transform.** "Then allow me the pleasure of destroying it,"** The Bull Phantom said before he grabbed Misato's necklace and ripped it off her neck before tossing her aside. Misato was going to try and stop him but the Phantom dropped the Necklace onto the floor before raising his foot and crushing it. Misato was shocked that her fathers keep sake was destroyed. She soon felt an extreme pain in her chest as purpled cracks appeared on her body as she grabbed her chest and fell on her knees. **"Now die and be reborn as a Phantom so you may help create more Phantoms,"** the Bull Phantom said before he got hit with Silver Bullets.

"Phantom!" Shinji called seeing the cracks on Misato's body knowing he had to beat this phantom quick and save Misato.

**"You're too late Ring Mage she is already turning into a Phantom,"** the Bull said as Shinji placed his hand with the Driver on Ring on to the Hand Author.

_**"DRIVER ON! PLEASE!"** _the belt said as it transformed.

"Not on my watch," Shinji said as he switched the Hand Author to his the left hand.

_**"SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHINE! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!"** _the belt invoked as Shinji placed the visor over his Flame Style Ring.

"Henshin," he said before placing his left hand over the Hand Author.

_**"FLAME! PLEASE!"**_ it invoked as Shinji reached out to his left where the magic circle appeared. _**"HI! HI! HI, HI, HI!"**_ the belt invoked as Shinji was transformed into Kamen Rider Wizard.

"Showtime," Shinji said as he took out his Connect Ring and witched it out with his Drive on Ring before he switched the Hand Author to the right hand.

_**"LUPACHI MAGIC TOUCH TO GO! LUPACHI MAGIC TOUCH TO GO!"** _the belt said as Shinji placed his hand right hand over the Hand Author. _**"CONNECT! PLEASE!"** _the belt invoked before Shinji summoned a magic circle and pulled out his WizaSwordGun.

As Shinji point his WizaSwordGun which was in gun mode, Fire some rapid shots each one hit the bull phantom as he started to charge at Shinji, Shinji quickly change the gun into a sword then started to land some cuts at the phantom got closer to him with a kick to push it back as well.

Misato felt the pain in her growing more as well as the cracks she said, "Is this how it-s going t-o be? Am I going to die… for nothing?" Shinji hear her now he started to get desperate as he slash at the phantom harder and faster than he did before as well punching and kicking to wear down the phantom.

**"Why can't I win? Why wont you die!?"** the phantom yelled out to the wizard as he said, "Because I have lives to save, and hopes to protect." As Shinji started to sound more series than before as he rush at the phantom as he land a few punches and kicks and then send a slash to send the phantom flying In the air as it cried in pain.

Soon enough Shinji gotten one of his spell rings out as he place on his right hand and flip the hand author twice. _**"LUPACHI MAGIC TOUCH TO GO! LUPACHI MAGIC TOUCH TO GO!"** _soon Shinji place the ring over the Author as it says, _**"VERY NICE! KICK STRIKE! FABULOUS!"**_

As a magic ring appeared below Shinji as he twirl around and keeping is right foot at the center of the circle, his leg started to get cover in fire as it twice and bends around Shinji's leg. As Shinji gave a sprint start he did a flip turn his body around to do a backwards summer sault in the air as well flipping his body to face the phantom as it saw Shinji coming at him he couldn't dodged in time ad he yelled took the kick head on.

As Shinji deliver the kick he was on the other side of the phantom as he held up his left hand the phantom behind him drop down and blow up with the red magic circle in the air before it faded.

Shinji then ran to Misato seeing she was dying just like the other victims which meant Shinji had to work fast. "Misato-san you must live," Shinji said taking her hand.

"How it's all hopeless," Misato said sounding like she wanted to die now.

"No it's never hopeless," Shinji said taking out another ring. "I'll be your final hope," Shinji said as Misato saw Shinji was trying to help her even though they barely knew each other. Even she had to admit that brought some hope back.

"Please help me," Misato said before Shinji put the ring on her right hand and putting the hand on the hand Author.

_**"ENGAGE! PLEASE!"** _the belt invoked before Misato fell down losing consciousness as a mystic ring appeared above her. Shinji then floated above the ring before entering it and disappearing.

(With Shinji)

Shinji was flying through a tunnel of energy through a path made by his Magic Circle. As he flew he soon arrived in a black and white world where he saw a younger Misato with a man she assumed was her father as he was bleeding trying to get her in a pod.

"This is where 2nd Impact happened 14 years ago and Misato's underworld," Shinji said before the scene gained a purple crack and out came a demonic Pegasus phantom. "The phantom is quiet big going to need help for this," Shinji said switching his kick strike ring for another ring before switching hand author from right to left then to right again.

He then placed his hand over the hand before it spoke again._** "DRAGON RISE! PLEASE!"** _it yelled before a magic circle appeared and out came Shinji's inner phantom Dragon.

As the Dragon flow up and started to attack the Pegasus, it look to be the dragon was attacking wildly without much thought on the world around it as more purple cracks appeared and they separated from each other as the Pegasus went one way the dragon came at Shinji as he saw the dragon coming but not enough time to get out of the way as he got hit. "Damn it dragon, why can't you listen to me?" as Shinji said as he made a switch on the belt as it started to chant.

_**"LUPACHI MAGIC TOUCH TO GO! LUPACHI MAGIC TOUCH TO GO!"**_ as the chant ran Shinji gotten out another spell ring as he put it at the hand author he spoke out, _**"CONNECT! PLEASE!"** _as a magic circle appeared Shinji reach in and pulled out his motorcycle, the Machine Winger.

Shinji jump on his bike and rode off to catch up with his phantom dragon. Driving on ice which is hard to drive on as everything in the underworld is supposed to be an illusion made by the mind, but now it didn't matter as Shinji caught up with his dragon as he saw it turn around again and head straight for him, Shinji made the bike jump and change as it went over the dragon and then attach itself to it.

After a few sec of riding the dragon like a bull it calmed down, and Shinji was now in control. They flow over to where the Pegasus was making the most damage of the underworld and engaged fighting. As Shinji pulled out his WizaSwordGun he started to slash at the phantom every time they make a pass over it but it look to be doing less damage to it.

As Shinji turn around the dragon for another pass, he lift the thumb on the WizaSwordGun hand as it started to chant, _**"COME ON A SLASH, SHAKE HANDS!"** _then Shinji brought the ruby wizard ring to the hand._** "Flame! Slash Strike! HI, HI, HI! HI, HI, HI!"** _as Shinji got closer to the phantom the sword erupted in flames and then he gave one last slash at the phantom as they pass each other.

In a matter of sec the phantom blow up in the air and Shinji flow away… but before he did out of the corner of his eye, Shinji notice something big… Something very big. As he look over he saw that was bigger than a skyscraper, almost humanoid shaped.

"So that an angel... I see what Misato meaning now, but why?" as Shinji asked himself but he couldn't stay long within Misato underworld now.

(Outside Misato's Underworld)

With Misato the purple cracks started to glow gold and then vanish from her face and the rest of her body, then as a red magic circle appeared Shinji jumping out and landing on the grass soon de-Henshin his form as he stand his normal self.

Shinji then went to check Misato as sighed in relief that she was ok and now no longer a Gate. Shinji was wondering how he was going to get her home when she began to wake up by herself as she looked around wondering if she was dead. When she saw Shinji the Kamen Rider only smiled as Misato saw she was still alive.

"I'm alive?" she wondered as Shinji nodded.

"Yes and no longer a gate," Shinji said as Misato looked at the Engage Ring Shinji had put on her. "So let's head back to the shop and tell everyone you're ok and talk about that giant from the Artic," Shinji said as Misato was shocked that Shinji knew about that.

"How did you know?" she asked as Shinji got on his bike.

"I saw it inside your Underworld of your hope and I have to say I'm sorry for your, lose," Shinji said referring to Misato's father. Misato sighed and got on Shinji's bike before they rode off.

(Scene break)

Shinji and Misato were now back at the shop with Shinji enjoying a plain sugar Doughnut he bought on the way as Shinji knew he wanted the truth. "Ok I want the truth what is this threat that mankind needs my help with?" Shinji asked as Misato sighed.

"See it's like this the thing you saw in my head was an Angel known as Adam, he awakened at the Katsutragi expedition but in doing so caused Second Impact, of course as you heard it was covered up as a meteor impact but apparently more of these things are coming about 15 more of them and you are one of the only people capable of piloting a mecha we built called Evangelion," Misato said as Shinji finished his Doughnut.

"Ok how many other pilots do you have?" Shinji asked as he took out a second Doughnut.

"Two others but one is in Germany and the other is in Japan but seriously injured," Misato said as Shinji sighed.

"I see well I'm sorry to say this but I have obligations here in Kyoto to fight the Phantoms so I'll have to once again decline joining NERV," Shinji said as he soon heard the door opened and when Shinji looked he was met with a white Plamonster called Garuda as Shinji was surprised. It seemed to be carrying a note as Tenchi came in from his grandfather's workshop holding a Magic ring.

"Hey guys I've finally been able to make a Magic ring," he called before he and Mana noticed the White Garuda.

"Tenchi quite there's a new Plamonster here," Mana said as Tenchi also noticed before quickly grabbing a net.

Shinji was also going to help as Misato didn't know what was so important about this Plamonster. "Uh isn't that one of yours Shinji," Misato asked as Shinji turned his head.

"I have a red one not a white one," Shinji said just before the Chaos started and they began trying to catch it. It seemed to have saw it coming as everyone minus the old man and Misato began trying to grab it as it flew around avoiding capture.

After every attempted to catch that white Garuda, it simply move out of the way before, 'Crash!" everyone ran into each other. "Ow." As Shinji wined as he lift himself up as the white flow over him and drop the letter on his lap then flow away and out the door.

"Why does it feel like the more I hang around you Shinji the more headache I may get?" as Misato said as he stand herself up she look to Shinji as grab the letter off his lap, open it and then started to read it. Scanning over a few lines and then his eyes widen. As Mana looks over at Shinji and ask, "Shinji what's wrong?"

As everyone got themselves off the ground and started to looked at Shinji as he got himself up he started to say, "Misato?" "Yea?" as she look to Shinji as he turn to her he started to say, "Look like I'm going to Tokyo-3 after all."

.

.

.

"WHAT!" as every shouted including Misato as one moment Shinji can't leave and now he's going for Misato she is thinking, 'This kid is going to drive me nuts.'

"I don't get it Shinji. One moment you want to stay, but now you want to go?" As Tenchi asked his friend as Shinji said, "It's not like I want to go, I need to go." Shinji handed him the letter as Tenchi took it and he began to read it and said, "AHH, The white wizard!" he said in existent and Misato look at Tenchi and he said, "I heard the stories, wielding powerful magic rings ever made, and make things realty." In the back ground Tenchi grandfather shook his head and gone back to work on things.

As Tenchi was looking like an idiot he whacks in the head by Mana as she said, "You look like a baka." Misato was getting confuse of what going on and ask, "ok what is going on here?! First Shinji wouldn't go because of these phantoms, now he going because of a letter, and who the hell is this white wizard?!"

Everyone froze for a moment as Shinji took the letter back and said, "The white wizard, he is the one who gotten me on my wizard training, so to speak. He is one of the most powerful Wizards we know, but he hardly show himself to anyone, and to answer the first question you asked, The phantoms are on the moves its seem."

"Hu?" as Misato said then Shinji held up the letter and she grab it and started to read it out loud.

"Dear young Wizard

I always keep an eye out for the phantoms, but it seems they are planning something.

When you get this, quickly get to Tokyo-3 as there a new hunting ground for them, and remember Young wizard keep holding on to your hope

Signed.

White wizard."

"So the phantoms are coming to Tokyo-3? What is going on here?" as Misato said to herself and Shinji said, "Doesn't much matter as long as we stop them whatever they are planning. Mana?" as Shinji called to her and she said in a cheery tone, "Yes?"

Shinji smile and said, "Pack your things; we're going to Tyoko-3." Mana nodded and went to the back and Misato said, "Hey wait, I don't need two kids with me, I just need Shinji. Why is she going?" "Because I say so." as Shinji said to Misato, the old man spoke out as he said, "Shinji if you going, take my grandson with you."

"Now wait a moment!" a Misato started to say until spoke out first, "Alright jiji, Tenchi get your things, including your rings making tools." "Sweet." AS Shinji said as he also went into the back area and the sound of tool were being gathered.

"Now hold on, what do I tell the Commander? Heck what do I tell Ritsuko?" Misato said as she rubbing her head hard until Shinji came to her and patted her back as he said, "Don't worry, we can just said they are just site seeing."

.

.

.

"Are you kidding me?" Misato asked but Shinji didn't answer as he walk away and started to pack something of his as well and then Misato said to herself, "What did I get myself into?" As the grandfather came around and said, "Don't worry, if there one thing I know that whatever life throws at yea, they're going to be someone to help you out, by the way when you get to Tokyo -3 can you give this to my grandson, he'll be needing it." As the old man hand a small package no bigger than a brick, Misato took and said, "Fine."

-Later-

As Misato waited in her car for the others the back of the car shut and Tenchi yelled out, "All done!" Misato sighed a bit and said, "Good." Soon Tenchi got in the back, while Mana was in the front passenger and Shinji drove up on his bike beside Misato and said, "Well then Misato, want to lead the way?" as Misato looked to Shinji, she smile and said, "Say close." As she started up the car and Shinji put down his visor and said, "I will." And then both of them drove off.

From the top of a build, the white Wizard stand at the top of the build, he watches as Shinji and the rest leaving Kyoto-2 on the way to Tokyo-3 as he said, "I'll be seeing you soon, Young wizard. Very soon."

(TBC)

NEXT TIME: Shinji and the group arrives in Tokyo-3 just in time for an Angel attack and the EVA is having trouble synching with his first EVA fight? The Elements that Shinji has at his disposal are revealed when it is revealed that the First Child Rei Ayanami is a Gate with the Raven Phantom after her. Can Shinji keep Rei Ayanami's hope alive and help her break out of her shell? Find out next time on Shinji the Jewel of Hope!

Shinji: It's now Showtime!

(TBC)

ESKK: Hoped you all like it and leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2 EVA Wizard 01! Rei's a Gate!

Shinji the Jewel of Hope

ESKK: Finally time for chapter 2 enjoy!

_The magic rings, the Wizard Rings_

The four style wings appeared on screen as they were in front of a red ring.

_They shine in both hands of the modern mage_

The rings then moved leaving the Flame Style Ring which slipped into the left finger of a young boy of the age of 17 who has the Driver on Ring on his right hand. His identity was hidden as he was a silhouette

_As he changes despair into hope_

The boy was soon revealed to be Shinji but his form was replaced by that of Kamen Rider Wizard.

(Maji ka maji de magic da Show Time!)

Starting from the beginning Kamen rider wizard flying on the back of the phantom dragon as it breathes fire to make the title.

(Maru de tsuki to taiyou kasanaru toki no shougeki)

Kamen rider wizard Rider and Shinji wearing his plug suit standing back to back with their heads looking down slowly looks up as Wizard looked at the phantom dragon and Shinji looking at Eva 1.

(Dare datte kiseki wo shinjitemitai)

Show Rei standing in a lake of LCL while looking at the ring on her hand. Scene skip to Mana In the middle of the streets as people walking by her as she had her hand raise with a ring on it.

(Kitto hitsuyou fukaketsu no energy kokoro da ne)

As the scene show Shinji wearing his normal close with Rei on the left side and Mana on the right the background of the street shattered like glass. Scene skip to Misato coming up fast in her car then stop as we see her throw the window with her gun pointing out. Scene skip again with Kensuke running then trip.

(Yume to yosuo ii ima de uragitte kureru mono)

Flash image of Shinji pass, Fighting angels in the Eva, magic relic and books, and Shinji flipping the visor on the flame ring, then flipping the hand Author as it flash in a light and Shinji place the ring over it with three different views showing it, and Mana looking at a crystal ball as Shinji Henshin.

(3 2 1 Show Time!)

A light erupts from the crystal ball that cover the scene before it show Shinji as kamen rider wizard.

(Magic time trick janai)

As the scene change to the EVA 1 standing in the middle of the city while changing as well to purple to Ruby Red while holding its own WizaGunSword.

(Mahou hero hanpa janee ze)

Seeing Rei out on the street with three of Shinji's Plamonsters came forth from the magic circles and flow around.

(Kioku no roots mogurikonde)

As the Scene goes to kamen rider showing off all of his elemental form of Fire, Water, Wind, and Earth. Scene skip as Mana reaching out as so is Kamen rider wizard but at the eclipse in the sky, then their hands reach for each other.

(Show Time!)

(Life is Show Time tobikkiri no)

Shows as Kamen rider is going into an underworld as he, travel throw the magic tunnel.

(Unmei no life mucha shitemo)

Kamen rider riding on his Machine Winger as the phantom dragon flow by, then Shinji jump while on the bike as it change and attach it to the dragon and flow away.

(Kinou kyou ashita mirai)

As the scene flash to Mana looking at the crystal ball, Kensuke losing in a game of cards, Misato singing really bad, Shinji about to eat a plain sugar doughnuts before everyone ran at him to get the Doughnut from him, and Rei seen eating the plain Sugar doughnut with Shinji showing a sad face In the background.

(Subete no namida wo)

As the Scene show Shinji riding on his Bike with Mana riding with him on the back. Scene brake to Shinji putting a Ring on Mana's hand.

(Show Time!)

(Houseki Ni kaeteyaru ze)

As the scene show all four form of kamen rider Wizard coming together with an arm standing out.

(Maji ka maji de magic da Show Time!)

Kamen rider wizard twirling around in front of his bike, then stop as he rise his left hand with the flame ring on. The Scene break to everyone standing outside of Tokyo-3 in a group photo.

(Last time)

Shinji had gained a new ally in Misato as the young rider had agreed to join NERV if only to fight the Phantoms. But now as they arrive the other enemy makes itself known.

(Now)

Shinji was in front of a pay phone in the deserted city of Tokyo-3 wondering if he should call his father and tell him he's here. But that left a sour image in his mind of his abandonment before getting kidnapped by that man and later becoming a wizard. Shinji then looked at Misato, Mana, and Tenchi who wandered if he was going to make the call.

Shinji sighed knowing they were in a rush so he mounted his bike and put on his helmet before turning to Misato. "Let's go," Shinji said as Misato nodded and started the car before she drove off with Shinji following.

As they drove Shinji soon noticed far off was an odd giant monster that seemed to have a red sphere in its chest. Tenchi noticed also and began to panic. "What the Hell is that!?" the boy yelled in surprised and shock.

"An angel like I talked about before," Misato said as the Military fired upon it.

"Then why is the JSDF wasting tax payer's dollars and resources fighting a battle they can't win?" Mana asked knowing the Military is wasting resources.

"Because there a bunch of stubborn thick headed baka's," Misato said as Shinji was riding behind them.

(NERV HQ)

In central Dogma of NERV as the personnel were monitoring the operation as the Generals were barking orders. Gendo Ikari the commander of NERV and Shinji's father gave a stoic face as he was in his famous Gendo pose.

"First through fifth divisions have been wiped out," a tech called as the Generals were getting desperate.

"The Angel has made it passed the defense perimeter!" another called as the Generals were barking orders.

"So they have one also," and old man next to Gendo named Fuyutsuki said noticing the weapons not working.

Gendo of course smirked at the general's stupidity. "Such conventional weapons won't have any effect on the Angels," Gendo said with a hidden smirk.

A general then got on the phone knowing of one last weapon that should work. "Use the N2 mine," he ordered as he wasn't planning on losing to the monster.

(With the group)

Misato had stopped the car noticing that something was happening in the battle. "Why are they retreating?" Misato asked before it hit her. "Crap there going to drop an N2 mine GET DOWN," Misato yelled as Shinji quickly took cover knowing his bike would survive sense it's made of a strong material.

Then the mine hit the Angel as Mana and Tenchi took cover. A huge explosion took place, a blinding light that no one dares the look at, as the force of the blast spread out forcing trees to topple street light to bend, home and other places destroyed, and as Misato and the other doing, the car was flip on its side and Shinji bike was laying on its side without moving anywhere else.

Mana was screaming, Tenchi was hugging Misato for dear life to unknown where his head was at on Misato in the first place, and Shinji behind his cover the force of the N2 mind was more than Shinji thought but held his own and while using the Bind spell on himself.

(NERV HQ)

"Yes, we took it down!" Everyone minus the commander was cheering for victory as they blow up the angel, or so they thought to Gendo still had his look he was just waiting for the opportunity to take over.

The alarms went off as everyone stop there cheer and got back to work as they check out what is going on and a lady at one of the computer said, "Blue pattern visible, the angel is still alive." Some people gasp, and a phone came in to Gendo desk.

"Yes?" as Gendo said then after a few moments he hanged up and stood up to make an announcement, "As of now NERV is in control of this operation, move to battle station 1." As for the General was looking like someone told his mother died… until he turn his frown into a smile and said, "according to plan."

(With Shinji)

Shinji was checking his bike and sighed in relief of it being in one piece. "Is everyone ok?" Misato asked as she, Mana, and Tenchi got out of the car.

"I'm good," Tenchi said as he got out.

"I'm ok," Mana said as they now had to get the car back onto its wheels.

"Ok Shinji help me with this," Misato said as Shinji helped Misato get the car back on its wheels. Once the vehicle was on its wheels again Misato tried to start it but it wouldn't start. "Dammit!" she cursed as she slammed her head on the wheel.

"Pop the hood," Shinji said as Misato popped the hood so Shinji checked the engine. "We need a new battery this one is shot," Shinji said as he closed the hood and took out a magic ring and put it on his right hand before placing it over his hand author.

_**"EXCITE! PLEASE!"**_ the belt invoked before Shinji gained massive muscles as he flexed them to get a feel for them. "Whoa!" as Misato said in excitement to see Shinji become 'Mr. Bulk' until she remember Shinji is just 17 as she shook her head and then she said, "Shinji, what are you doing?"

Shinji look to her and said, "Everyone get in, I'm going to push this until we reach a station or something." Tenchi and Mana nodded as they got in as Tenchi said to his friend, "Don't overdo it Shinji, magic can only get you so far." Shinji looked at him and said, "I know, good thing I packed away some plain sugar."

As everyone got in and buckle up Misato just sighed as she did the same as well and put the car in neutral then said, "Ok we're ready to go." Shinji nodded as he put his hand on the car and then started to push.

Everyone felt the force of Shinji pushing the car as Misato check out the speed meter and saw they were going 30 miles per hour, her eyes just widen and said, "What else can he do?" "Do you want one of us to answer that?" as Tenchi asked but Misato didn't say a word but enjoy the ride.

(Elsewhere)

As the General walking in a underground caverns coming to a make shift room with a curtain in front of it, he stop and took a kneel and said, "Your wish has been made, Wiseman-Sama." as the General started to change his appearance to a normal looking guy then into a humanoid Chameleon phantom.

A shadow rose from behind the curtain and a voice rang out, "Good work, Chamel; now we must move to the next phase." The Chameleon phantom still keep kneeling asked, "As you wish." Soon the phantom stood up and walks away.

"Soon my darling, you would live once more." As the Wiseman said before vanishing back and everything became silent.

(Back with Shinji and others)

As Shinji was laying in the back resting on Mana lap while she pated his head, Misato was back to driving and then she ask," Why is Shinji sleeping, we're going to be there soon."

"Magic isn't use without cost, Shinji resting to regain his energy he use to get us to that gas station, and by the way did we really need 10 battery's?" as Mana asked to Misato and she said, "What? It was an emergency and beside I'm an agent of NERV so it ok."

"Yes right." Mana said and Tenchi spoken up as he said, "Hey don't jump on her because she took some batteries." "You're only saying that because she looks like a model from your dirty magazines." As Mana shot and Tenchi yelled, "there Swim suit magazines."

"Not the ones I've been seeing." As Mana said with a smile on her face knowing she got him and Tenchi was about to say something until Misato spoke up and said, "Ok both of you timeout, Tenchi sit down and be quite and Mana, I heard it's healthy for a boy his age to be doing." Tenchi drop his head as a dark cloud hand over him like his man pride was just hurt by someone he likes.

"Are we there yet?" Shinji said in a moan as he lift up from Mana lap and Misato looks ahead and said, "Yep, we're here."

Shinji looked out the window noticing his bike was tied to the roof. "So that's a geofront," Shinji said as Tenchi had his face all but glued to the window.

"Awesome!" Tenchi said seeing how awesome it was. "A real geofront!" he said amazed at seeing it up close.

"That's right this is the HQ for NERV a stepping stone for mankind to rebuild the hope for all of mankind," Misato said as Shinji took out his SDAT that was still broken beyond repair.

Mana noticed knowing why Shinji brought the broken device even though it's broken.

Tenchi got off the window before taking out the ring he made. "Oh Shinji here," giving Shinji the ring.

"What does it do?" Shinji asked as Tenchi shrugged.

"No clue maybe we'll find out soon," Tenchi said with a grin.

Shinji smiled before pocketing the ring.

(Scene break)

The group were going through NERV HQ as Shinji could tell they were lost. "Ok Misato can you admit that we're lose," Shinji said as even though he never been here before he knew they were lost.

"We're not lost just getting my bearings," Misato said as Tenchi grinned.

"No arguing with that logic," he said as Mana face palmed herself.

"Baka we're lost," Mana said irritated with Tenchi.

Shinji sighed as he took out a ring,, he took off the ring he had on and put the other on as he flip the hand author he scan the ring as it called out, _**"GARUDA! PLEASE!"**_ the package of the Garuda came forth it came apart to form together the Garuda and Shinji took off the Garuda ring and place it in as the Garuda came to life.

Everyone looked at him as he said to the Garuda, "Scout ahead and find an elevator or some stairs." The Garuda chirped and flow off, and after half a minute it came back and chirped again as Shinji smile and said, "It up ahead on the left." Misato was just had a look like someone kick her puppy as she said, "How did that thing know where it's going?"

Shinji just smile as he walks ahead and said, "They have a good sense of direction." Mana smile and follow and then Tenchi came to eth side of Misato and said, "Don't worry, think would get better for you." Misato sighed and said, "Great, pity from a pervert kid."

Tenchi was at a wall in a fetal position with a dark cloud over his head as what Misato said to him, it took the Garuda to drag him to where the group was at, strong little fella.

(A little later at the elevators)

As a blonde woman was waiting by the elevators she had a cigarette in her mouth 'lit' as she took a puff she hear a voice as it called out, "Hey Rits." The blonde woman known as Ritsuko look up and see Misato along with Shinji... who had a girl beside him and… WTF 'is that a bird dragging a kid?'

"Hey Rits sorry that were late." as Misato said and then Ritsuko looked at her and said, "Do you know how much time is wasted, We're running low on time and man power for this, Just who are these kids… and that bird?"

Shinji walk up and said, "I'm Shinji Ikari, my friends Mana and Tenchi, and the bird is a Garuda." as he held out his left hand as Garuda landed on it and raised he right and said, "Nice to meet you." Ritsuko was surprise at Shinji as she thought he would be different, 'So much for reading the file.'

Ritsuko rise her hand and shook Shinji's and said, "Nice to meet you to, if you don't mind we're running out of time, let move." "Right." Shinji let go and everyone got in with Tenchi still with a dark cloud over his head, Mana walk to his and hit him over the head and said, "Let's get going baka!" "Ow." As Tenchi said in pain and then followed to the elevator.

"So he's the one?" Ritsuko asked as Shinji had Garuda on his head.

"Yeap according to the Marduk institute he's the third child Shinji Ikari," Misato said as Mana didn't trust Ritsuko.

Shinji stayed quiet as the Elevator arrived at their destination. Ritsuko turned to Mana and Tenchi before she began speaking. "What you two are about to see is top secret and if you breathe a word of this you'll be in major trouble," Ritsuko said as the two nodded.

The group began to walk before they arrived in a dark room. "Hey who turned out the lights?" Tenchi asked as it was dark.

It was then that the lights came on as they were met with a giant purple robots face causing Tenchi to scream like a girly man before jumping into Mana's arms who glared at him with Tenchi smiling at her. "My you have a good catch and beautiful eyes," Tenchi said before Mana dropped him causing him to hit his back. "Ow," he called as he was on the ground.

"Baka," Mana said as Shinji looked at the giant.

"Hey what is this thing?" Shinji asked as it looked familiar to him. "Humanity greatest hope." AS Misato put it and Shinji snort a bit said, "No really what is it?" Ritsuko sighed and said, "An Ultimate fighting machine, the synthetic life form known as Evangelion."

Shinji nodded and said, "So this is what you meant Misato, and if I'm right…" Shinji trail off as he turn around as the other follow his gaze turn to the booth up above as Shinji said, "He help made it I presume?" a light flip on and there was Gendo sitting at a desk.

The air around gotten colder for some odd reason as Shinji and Gendo look at each other's eyes as Gendo started to say, "It's been a long time." Shinji still had a hard look and said, "More than 10 years, but I still see nothing has change about you other than you sitting at a high desk."

Gendo didn't really get into the conversation as he said, "Prep Unit 1." AS Misato spoken out as she said, "Wait, I thought Rei was still inju-" Misato was cut off as some doors open on the side open and out came a bunch of doctors with someone on a gurney with I.V's hanging on the side. Shinji and the others eyes widen to the site as the Gurney pulled with the girl on it as weak voice said, "Yes c-commander Ikari?"

"My apology Rei, I was about to-" Gendo was cut off as Shinji started to walk to Rei Misato look to Shinji and thought, 'What are you doing?" Ritsuko look at Shinji and said softly, "Is he going to see Rei?" as each step Shinji took Gendo didn't like what he seeing as he said, "Keep him away from Rei."

Soon a few guards around came in as they pointed hand guns at Shinji as they say, "Hold it right there kid before you get- ahh!" as some of the guards started out to say before getting hit by the Garuda as it flow around knocking out the guns first then hitting the guards at their heads and they fell down.

Shinji keep walking as a few doctors move to the side to make room for Shinji as they didn't want to be like the guards. Rei eye Shinji coming up to her as he stop at her side… he just gave a sad smile and said, "Sorry for being late." as Shinji took out a ring from his pocket and Ritsuko saw it and thought, 'what the? Is he going to purpose to her? He just meets her.'

As Shinji slip the ring on Rei finger he flip the hand author and said, "Just sleep for now." _**"SLEEP! PLEASE!"**_ Rei eye gotten heavy and her body feeling relax as she drifted off to sleep. as Shinji looked at Rei, he saw she was not in pain anymore but in a peaceful sleep as he took the ring off her finger he place it back in his pocket and then Shinji started to say, "You still the baster I knew you were when I was still a kid."

Shinji turn around and look at his father with anger in his eyes and said, "Trying to save humanity is one thing, but I see you can't even do that if you can't save a family." Gendo hands tighten to Shinji as he went on, "You let mother to die and abandon me, on how you got where you are, I guess you just good at destroying lives more than anything to get where you are."

Gendo look at his son in anger and said, "I'm here because I'm trying to save humanity, what your speaking is irrelevant. Ether you pilot or I'll-" "You'll do what? Ground me? You haven't been a father in ages, why start now? All you have is this!" he pointed to Eva 1 and then stop pointed as Shinji went on, "As I understand no one other than me can pilot it saying its humanities greatest hope? No without me, her, or this 2nd child humanity has no hope."

Gendo was just furies as he said, "What do you want?" Shinji look as Gendo and said, "Stop hurting live to fulfill your greed, or I'll just leave you in your despair." Mana and Tenchi eyes widen to what Shinji was saying and Misato.

As Gendo was just beyond mad as his thoughts were, 'He isn't supposed to be like this, this isn't a part of the Scenario.' As everyone look at the scene before them as then an explosion happen that shook everything and a few beams out of place as it started to fall down on top of Rei and Shinji.

Misato, Tenchi, and Mana eyes widen to what's about to happen as Mana called out to him, "SHINJI!" Shinji quickly look up as he saw the falling debris coming down as he pull out a ring fast but not fast enough. Everything seem to gone to disaster, until a miracle happen

The Eva hand shot forth from the pool and covered Shinji and Rei.

"The EVA just moved!" Misato called as she was shocked.

"That shouldn't be possible the Entry plug hasn't even been inserted!" Ritsuko called as Misato looked at Shinji and Rei.

'Did it move to protect those two?' she thought as Shinji held the sleeping girl.

As Shinji looked at the synthetic life form he could feel it was special in its own way it was different than any other Evangelion. So Shinji smirked before he looked at Rei and then at his father before speaking. "Ok as much as I hate you and wish I could have my new friend here crush you I have people to protect after all I am my mother's hope and if I have to be humanities Jewel of Hope so be it," Shinji said as he smirked. "So get me in the EVA," Shinji said as he wondered how the EVA's systems will react to his magic.

"Ok then prepare to Launch," Ritsuko ordered as Shinji was handed A10 connecter clips before being ushered into the Entry plug.

(Scene break)

Shinji was sitting in the plug as he was waiting to be launched into battle. As he sat he could hear the techs going over the pre-launch procedures as Shinji waited to be launched.

"Beginning to flood plug," a voice came over the comm. links as Shinji eyes widen. Mainly because he wasn't wearing his rider suit water style to be breathing in the water.

Shinji looked at his feet as an orange substance was being flooded into the plug as Shinji was shocked. "Are you trying to drown me?" Shinji asked as he was tempted to go Wizard.

(Central Dogma)

"Don't worry Shinji its LCL short for Link Connecter Liquid its oxygenated and safe to breath sense it will give oxygen straight to your lungs and blood," Ritsuko said as she expected this much.

(With Shinji)

Shinji sighed and figured might as well once the LCL went over his head and he breathed it in. Shinji gagged as it tasted like metal as Shinji wasn't one to complain.

"Ok I'm ready to synch with EVA," Shinji said as he waited for the Synch to happen.

(Central Dogma)

"Ok beginning synch now," Maya said before error signs appeared on the screen.

"What's going on?" Ritsuko asked as she needed answers.

"The MAGI is recalculating the Synch it saying there's two people synching with the EVA but there's only one!" Maya called as Misato turn to Mana and Tenchi and did a head count and saw both of them were here.

"We need to fix it quickly," Ritsuko said as there's no telling what strain the EVA was beginning to put on Shinji.

(With Shinji)

Shinji had a splitting headache as it felt like two people were fighting for control and wrecking everything else while there at it. Shinji then took out his newest Ring and hoped whatever it did would be useful. Shinji put it on before placing it over the Hand Author.

_**"ACCESS! PLEASE!"**_ the belt invoked before Shinji felt himself receding into his mind before he found himself in a large green field that didn't look like an underworld at all.

Shinji looked and looked at the tree and saw a picture of him and his mother from when he was an infant but the picture wasn't faded like his was as Shinji saw his mother's face and noticed she looked like Rei. That was when Shinji heard the sound of a battle going on nearby and walked around the tree and saw Dragon fighting a woman who seemed to be using science base weapons out of thin air to fight the Phantom as none of her attacks were affecting the Phantom. But when Shinji looked at the woman he soon recognized her as his mother as he knew he had to split those two up before Dragon kills her.

"Stop now!" Shinji yelled catching Dragon and Yui Ikari's attention as Shinji Dragon even though he made him stop for the first time.

"Shinji-kun is that you how did you get in here?" Yui asked as Dragon spoke.

**"It seems that friend of yours magic ring does have some uses,"** Dragon said as Yui pointed a Gatlin at Dragon.

"Quiet whatever you are you don't belong in my son!" Yui yelled ready to fire.

**"You believe those little toys will hurt me even after you used them and hit me with them. For a Scientist you're not very bright,"** Dragon said as Shinji cleared his throat to catch their attention.

"Stop fighting I want to know how your hear kaa-san and why you and Dragon are fighting each other!" Shinji demanded as even though Dragon was an ass most of the time he still needed his phantom to give him power to fight other phantoms and he didn't want to lose his mother a second time.

**"She started it, now I'm going to finish it."** As the dragon was about to attack Shinji got in front of the dragon and said, "I said stop Dragon!" as the dragon did he look into Shinji eyes then snorted and said, **"Fine then."** Then the dragon backed away.

Yui was surprise at that, for Shinji to tell the dragon to stop, she knew she had a baby boy, but now her baby is all grown up. Shinji took some breath to relax and turn around slowly to face his mother.

As Yui look to her son he started to ask, "Is… is it really you, kaa-san?" as Yui look to Shinji, she saw a chain around his neck, as she reach for it grabbing it and lift it up, she saw it was her locket. Her exasperation change as she gave a smile and then a tear came to her.

Shinji looked at his mother as she hold the locket in her hand before letting it go and grabbing Shinji in for a huge and said, "My little Shinji, my little hope." Shinji eyes widen as those hit his heart, a feeling he never felt from much of anyone… a love of a mother. "Kaa-san." As Shinji started to huge her he began to cry and then said, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Yui said to her son. After some time, as things calmed down Shinji began to tell his mother everything, Gendo abandon him, the Sabbath, the phantom, the dragon, the white wizard, and everything else in-between.

As Yui hear Shinji tale she griping her hand a little tight that a blood drop fell and she said, "I'm sorry Shinji, if I knew he did that, if I knew what he was thinking… I never wanted you to suffer, just growing up to be a good boy and have a normal life, if only I knew." As Yui started to cry a bit and Shinji rub his mother's back and said, "It's alright Kaa-san, I've got a new life, and a place to be happy, just don't cry."

Yui laugh a bit and said, "Sorry Shinji, I guess I'm still emotional about all this, I just never seen you for so long, I've never knew what was happening." Shinji nodded and said, "It's alright kaa-san, but there something I like to know."

As Yui just smile and said, "How am I here?" Shinji looked at her and nodded and said, "Well yea." She nodded and said, "It was from the time of the first Eva experiment, trying to move Evangelion to move by human thoughts alone, but it seem it was… a failure my entire being was absorbed into the Eva itself, the pain I felt. I scream so hard I felt like I was dying… but I guess you may have heard it when you were there."

"Hu? What do you mean?" as Shinji asked and then Yui looked at her son and said, "On the day that it happen, you were there in the waiting room, having no school and no babysitter, I had to bring you hoping that you would be good and play." As Shinji memory was still fuzzy about things, he knows he has seen the Eva before but couldn't remember where.

**"As much I love a family reunion, I can smell that thing coming closer on the outside."** As the dragon announce with a little Sarcasm in his tone and then Shinji said, "Right the angel is coming." Shinji turn to his kaa-san and said, "I really much like to talk to you some more, but right now, something going on that need my help."

"Just you?" as Yui asked and Shinji nodded and said, "I have too, as to you, if I can turn despair into hope, then I am the last hope of humanity." AS Yui saw the look in Shinji eyes, a look of determination, she smile and said, "Right, I can accepted it… and your pet dragon."

**"I'M NOBODYS PET!"** as the Dragon Roar out and Shinji raised his hand and said, "She didn't mean it, she just trying to accept you… in her own way." The dragon snorted and looked away as Yui nodded and went of what she was saying, "I can let you access to the Eva, it difficult but I believe you can do it." Shinji smiled and said, "Thanks kaa-san." AS the area around started to vanish Yui said, "We'll see each other again soon Shinji, I promise that."

Shinji nodded and said, "I'll see you soon then… goodbye for now, Kaa-san." As the area change to a black space, Shinji black out and then woke up back in the Eva.

Shinji soon saw four energy balls appear around him as the red one had the Kanji for Fire, the Blue one had the Kanji for Water, the Yellow one had the Kanji for Land, and the Green one had the Kanji for Hurricane.

"So this is what the Access Magic Ring does," Shinji said with a smile as he could feel the EVA synching with him and his tenant.

(Central Dogma)

"Mam the EVA is now synching and the MAGI has determined the problem had solved itself," Maya said as Ritsuko nodded.

"How is his synch holding?" the faux blond asked as Maya checked.

"About 66.9% that's good enough to pilot," Maya said as Misato nodded.

"Move the EVA to the catapult," Misato ordered as the Order was being carried out.

The EVA was soon moved to position as Misato grinned. "All lights are green," Makoto said as Misato grinned.

"Alright EVA LAUNCH!" Misato ordered before the EVA unit was launched.

(With Unit 1)

Shinji couldn't believe how much G-force he was feeling as he was thankful the LCL cushioned the G-force for him. Shinji was also glad Dragon and Yui came to an agreement even if it was sketchy. It was soon that the EVA arrived at the Surface as Shinji looked at his opponent as he was looking through the EVA's eyes or his mother's eyes.

(Central Dogma)

"Release final safety locks Evangelion unit 1 move out," Misato ordered as the order was carried out to the letter.

"Ok Shinji for now just focus on walking for now," Ritsuko said as she knew they had to take this easy.

(With Shinji)

"Ok then walk," Shinji commanded as the EVA did so and took its first step.

(Central Dogma)

"It took its first step!" Misato called out as Tenchi was cheering at seeing the mecha move.

(With Shinji)

"Ok I got the feel for it now Angel its Showtime," Shinji said as he then willed his EVA to start sprinting to the Angel in order to lay a blow on it.

(Central Dogma)

Everyone was stun to see Shinji just went up and ran to the angel, and he just began to pilot the Eva itself. "This is amazing," as Maya check the data around and everything was holding like it was built to fight.

"Look at him go," as Tenchi said as he watching the fight with Mana and Misato as well.

(Shinji)

Getting two punch in that took the angel by surprise, as they were follow up by a kick, the Eva was moving like dream that nobody ever dreamed before.

"Now for the gut," As Shinji aim for the gut of the angel but then he was stop by a force field. "What the?"

(Central Dogma)

"Shit it's an A.T Field!" as Misato said and Tenchi looked at her and said, "A.T what?" Misato looked at Tenchi and said, "Its work like a force field made by the angel to act like s shield when it's taken too much damage or protecting itself for minor threats, but now Shinji is a major threat to it might do anything to kill Shinji."

"Why didn't you say so from before?! Baka!" Mana yelled at Misato and she saw Mana was upset with her and said, "It… slip my mind?"

Tenchi saw the anger around Mana like it was fire and he step away to he does get caught in it.

(Shinji)

"Great a shield. I need a different tactic." As the angel reach out for Shinji he move away fast and jump back to put some distant between his and it.

"Now what?" Shinji said as he started to think… then he look back at the four energy orbs and thought, "Why the heck not." AS he got out the flame ring, he flipped the hand author as it started to chant, _**"SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!"**_

(Central Dogma)

_**"SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!"**_ As the chant ran through the speaker from the Eva everyone was wondering what the hell is that song?

"What the hell is that?" AS Ritsuko as Mana smile and said, "He's about to Henshin." Ritsuko looked at Mana and said, "Hu?"

(Shinji)

_**"SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!"**_ as the chant went on Shinji raised the flame ring he close down the visor on ring and said, "Henshin!"

Shinji scan the ring as it called out, _**"FLAME! EVA! PLEASE!"**_ it began as red orb Dived in the center of the Eva, Shinji reached out to his left the so did the Eva as it summoning a red mystic circle and begun to change it. _**"HI! HI! HI, HI, HI!"**_ as the magic circle went throw the entire Eva, it was now transformed into Eva Wizard 01 flame style.

Shinji and Wizard 01 took a battle stance as Shinji smirked. "Showtime," Shinji said as he was going to kick the Angels ass.

The EVA then began fighting the Angel as Shinji was breaking through the A.T. Field with his punches. But Shinji wanted to make a big hole so he took out his connect ring and flipped the Hand Author. Shinji then scanned the ring over it before it invoked the spell. _**"CONNECT! PLEASE!"** _it invoked before the EVA summon another mystic circle and pulled out its own WizarSwordGun.

"Now let's get serious," Shinji said before shooting red bullets at the angel instead of the normal silver. The red bullets pierced the A.T. Field as the Angel was on the ropes.

(Central Dogma)

"What the hell is going on?" Ritsuko as she saw Eva 1 turn into something else in her mind, and grab a weapon out of nowhere that she did not know or how it was even made. Maya was checking the data and said, "Shinji Synch is at 85.7% steady." Ritsuko could believe her eyes as Shinji broke the record of the Synch in her mind she was thinking, 'Is this the same Shinji we needed or something else?'

"Battery level on high no sigh of decreasing." As a computer tech guy sound off and everyone began to get as much data as they can as is just a whole new level of really for them. Tenchi and Mana were smiling at everyone as they already know the secret to Shinji power.

(Shinji)

As quickly as Shinji turn the WizaGunSword in sword mode, he charged at the Angel, swiping, cutting, breaking through the Angel shields as if it was glass.

The angel was getting torn up, it could take much more and so it went to its last resort as it core started to glow.

"What hell is it doing?" as Shinji saying as everyone was seeing what he was maybe he could get an answer.

(Central Dogma)

"Major, energy level reading are rising in the angel's core." Maya said to Misato and she looked and then a thought came to her and said, "It's going to self-destruct!"

Mana and Tenchi eyes widen to that as Mana ran to the mic. and said, "Shinji get out of there, the angel is going to blow itself up."

(Shinji)

Shinji heard Mana warning and said, "Thanks Mana but I'm going to have to take it down before it does." As Shinji flip the hand author he scan the flame ring as it says,_** "Flame! Slash Strike!"**_

(Central Dogma)

"What is Shinji thinking? He should get out of there!" Ritsuko Said as Misato was about to pick up the mic. until Tenchi came up and said, "Don't Shinji knows what he's doing."

"What do you mean? That your friend up there, Do you even care?" as Misato said to him but Tenchi looked at her and said, "I have complete faith in him, if he says he going to take the angel down then he is. If you can believe Shinji can't then who can you believe in?"

AS Misato hear Tenchi words, she knew first hand Shinji did more for her than she grant it from saving her from turning into a phantom, or being killed by one. "Fine we just have to watch." Everyone nodded as they watch the screen and believe in Shinji to win.

(Shinji)

As the WizarSwordGun burst into flames, the EVA held it close to get a range of attack as a chant started, _**"HI, HI, HI! HI, HI, HI!"**_ then the Eva cut the air with the flame following and send it flying at the angel.

As the core was glowing like a red cheery it was about to blow, until 'Slice!' "BOOM!" the angel sparked up and blow up a bit.

"Now take a bow." A Shinji said as to turning around with the sword in the right with the left hand showing a bow as the angel fell down and blow up with nothing left, and the damage was no more than a street block."

(Central Dogma)

Ritsuko saw what Shinji did and said, "I see, by attack and destroying the angel, wasted the energy that was building up in its core, keep damage to a minimum. Genius." Mana smile and said, "That Shinji for ya."

(Scene break)

Shinji was being checked over as he needed to be checked for any adverse effects and luckily there was none. The energy spheres had disappeared from the EVA most likely sense he cut the connection from the Access Ring. Luckily Shinji was done with the look over and was as healthy as he had left to take care of his living arrangements.

As Shinji walked into the Real estate office as he went to retrieve his and his friend living arrangements. Luckily Shinji found a vacant spot that use to be a shop so Shinji smirked as he took it and applied for it to be turned into a store under Tenchi's name sense Shinji smiled and began to leave and all before Misato arrived.

As Shinji walked out he was met with Misato as she smiled. "Hey Shinji did you get your living arrangements already?" she asked as Shinji nodded.

"Yeah me and my friends already have it all approved so you can visit when we get settled in," Shinji said as he knew in a city like Tokyo-3 antiques weren't popular but luckily Tenchi knew how to make Jewelry so they were in the clear.

"Wait really?" Misato asked as Shinji gave her the deed and was shocked that Shinji was telling the truth but that was when she noticed the address. It was pretty close to her Apartment so she guessed it was all good sense she could check on them every now and again but she was really hoping for Shinji's Plamonsters to meet Penpen. "Ok well once you get settled in your going to have to be enrolled into school," Misato said as Shinji nodded.

"I know but if a Phantom shows up then I'll be getting out to take care of it," Shinji said as Phantoms were his responsibility.

"Ok I guess but I'll be labeled as your Guardian so the PR doesn't come hounding our asses," Misato said as Shinji really didn't care about PR.

"Ok," Shinji said as he walked off.

(Scene break the next day)

Shinji was riding his bike as he was having trouble finding a place that sold Plain Sugar Doughnuts as he had sent his Plamonsters Unicorn, Garuda, and Kraken to scope out the City sense it rose from the ground for any phantoms.

It was soon that Shinji came across a van that had what he couldn't believe he would see again... DOUGHNUTS! Shinji parked his bike and walked over to it and was met with a man who seemed very feminine and a young man who looked more like a guy which Shinji guessed was a good balance. Shinji also noticed like the Doughnut van their uniforms were pink as Shinji hoped they had his favorite treat.

"Um excuse me are you open?" Shinji asked as he wanted a Plain Sugar Doughnut. The two workers pop up to Shinji voice, they look to him, then they started to rush to get out a table and a chair as they sat Shinji down the feminine guy started to say, "We are open for busy, I'm The Manager, anything you want we have glaze, Hershey glaze, sprinkle, Sakura, chocolate chip-" "Plain sugar?" as Shinji cut them off and then he stop for a moment to think and said, "yes I believe we do."

"Plain sugar then." As Shinji requested and then they nodded and said, "Right away." Soon the worker came up and asked, "Do you want any beverages we got water, lemon, grape, orange juice, and some coffee." "The water should be fine." As Shinji said and the guy nodded and said, "Right." And went to get it.

As shindig relax he look up at the sky's and says, "Now this paradise."

(Warehouse)

An abandon warehouse that was worse for wear but still usable to some as such as Phoenix, and Medusa. "AHH When are we going to do something?!" as phoenix spoke out as he kick over a crated. "Now, now Phoenix, the Wiseman said to stay put, and besides, I did find a gate." Medusa said with her wicked smile.

"Then why are we waiting?" as phoenix said while getting impatient, as Medusa looked at the opening of the warehouse and said, "For him." AS footsteps came a normal looking guy wearing a pure white bottom shirt was new slick pants, soon change into ogre phantom.

"Ogre, so nice for you to drop by." As Medusa said to the phantom and he gave a bow as he said, **"Medusa-Sama, Phoenix-Sama. Why was I called here?"**

"You were called here for a gate Baka!" As Phoenix said to the ogre but he didn't have much of a reaction from the insult but Medusa came up and said, "A Gate with NERV, I want you to drive her to Despair, and help give birth to a new Phantom."

The ogre flinch as he heard the word NERV. **"Medusa, why in NERV. Surly there must be-",** "Ogre-san? Did we say you can question you mission?" as Medusa said to ogre as eh started to change into her phantom form.

**"No Medusa-Sama, please forgive me I meant was… who is the target?"** Ogre asked. Medusa just looked at him and laughed.

"Rei Ayanami," Medusa said as Ogre nodded.

**"It shall be done Medusa-sama,"** Ogre said before he left to find Rei Ayanami and carry out Medusa's order.

"Lucky for us the Ring Wizard isn't here to bug us this time though I would have at least wanted to have a chance against him," Phoenix said as he wanted to crush that Ring Wizards helmet.

"Patients Phoenix you'll get your turn when Wiseman-sama orders it," Medusa said as Phoenix grumbled at not getting any action.

(Scene break)

Shinji found out the van goes from one spot of the city to another so he had to make sure to know where to go next time but one thing was sure Shinji found his new hang out. As Shinji walked he began to pass the NERV hospital and soon noticed Unicorn run out of it and to Shinji.

"Unicorn what's wrong?" he asked as he picked it up. The way Unicorn was acting Shinji knew what it found. "You found a phantom in the hospital lead me to it," Shinji ordered as Unicorn nodded got out of Shinji's hand and began leading Shinji through the hospital.

(With Rei)

Rei woke up and saw the Angel attack was already over. She did not know how she had fallen asleep but when she slept she didn't feel the pain of her body and soon noticed that the pain was gone. And it was all thanks to Shinji putting that ring on her finger. When she looked at her finger the ring was gone but then remembered that he must have done some sort of trick to get her body to relax so she wouldn't be in pain.

It was then that she saw the door opened and a man came walking in but Rei could tell this man wasn't human at the very least when she also noticed on the floor a toy Unicorn moving around like it was a real horse.

"Rei Ayanami?" as the man said to her as she looked at the purposive man and said, "Yes?" the man smile and said, **"Drown in Despair!"** as the man change into the ogre Rei eyes widen as the monster came at her suddenly, 'Kick!"** "AHHH**-Crash!" from the rear the monster was kick and sent out the window.

"Sorry to brother you." Shinji said as he put his Driver on Ring over his Hand Author. "DRIVER ON!" the belt invoked before turning into the Wizard Driver. Shinji then flipped the hand Author as is chant Shinji ran at the window, _**"SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!"**_ Shinji jump out and, "Henshin!" Then he points to the ground as the magic circle appeared.

_**"FLAME! PLEASE! "HI! HI! HI, HI, HI!"**_ as Shinji fell he went through it and became Kamen Rider Wizard as he landed on the ground softly and look to the phantom that fell first.

**"Wizard? You're not supposed to be here!"** as the ogre said to him as Shinji replied, "Even I'm here or there, you phantoms are going down, now Its ShowTime." As Shinji flip the hand Author he scan a ring as it called out, _**"CONNECT PLEASE!"**_ as Shinji reach out for the magic circle, he grab his WizarSwordGun and have it in sword mode.

The ogre charged at Shinji as he duck, dogged, dips, Dive, and dogged the ogre attacks. Shinji made a few slash before getting hit at the chest then the ogre phantom tackle Shinji like a football player as they started to fight in a guardian area.

From above Rei was up and looked down at the fight that was going on as it was a back and for hitting fight between Shinji and the phantom. Shinji was push down as the ogre phantom started to play rougher. As the phantom came on top of Shinji, he change the WizarSwordGun into gun mode and fire some shots to push him back.

"A change is in order." As Shinji change his flame Ring into the Land ring as he flip the hand author and scan it. _**"LAND! PLEASE!"**_ Shinji points down as a yellow magic circle appeared and started to change Shinji apparent and the Chant for the change started. _**"DO! DO! DO! DODODON! DO! DODODON!"**_

Shinji's form had changed from Ruby red to Topaz Yellow as his helmet hand become more square like and the square gems on his chest matched his suit, even the inside of his coat went from Red to Yellow. **"Damn I didn't know you had earth power,"** The Ogre said as Shinji chuckled.

"I'm full of surprises," Shinji said before he shot at the phantom with his WizarSwordGun. AS he fired the bullets hit as the Phantom was getting ticked off.

"DIE!" he yelled as he charged with a hammer.

Shinji switched out his connect Ring for another Ring before flipping the Hand Author and scanning it. _**"DEFEND! PLEASE!"**_ the belt invoked before Shinji placed his hand to the ground and brought it up and with it a wall of earth that the Phantom had the unfortunate pleasure of slamming right into it and getting his head stuck.

Shinji smirked before he took out his WizarSwordGun and turned it into its sword form and slashing the Ogre. The Ogre Phantom stumbled back as he was getting ticked. **"Damn you!"** he cursed as Shinji then switched his Defend Ring with yet another Ring.

Shinji then flipped his Hand Author twice before scanning the ring over it. _**"BIND! PLEASE!"**_ the Wizard Driver invoked before chains came powered by Land power came out of the ground and wrapped around the Phantom as Shinji knew this was an easy fight considering how much Ogres weather normal or Phantom relay on brute strength it was understandable.

"Finale," Shinji said as he was ready to finish the fight. As Shinji was about to go for the thumb, a blast came out of nowhere and Shinji fell back in pain. "What the?" as Shinji look up and saw a familiar face of a snake like female phantom. "Medusa." Shinji said in venom as she, smiled and said, **"Well, well, wasn't expecting for you to be here, Ring wizard."**

Shinji got up from the ground and said, "Well then have me on the guest list, because no matter where to go, I'll hunt you phantoms down." Medusa smile and said, **"Funny… but futile."** She throws some rock that turn into ghouls as they started to attack.

"Damn it." As Shinji said as he started to fight as Medusa freed Ogre from the bond she look to him and said, **"Follow."** He nodded and did so.

As Shinji was getting annoyed by these ghouls he switch spell ring and flip the Author as it started to chant, _**"LUPACHI MAGIC TOUCH GO! LUPACHI MAGIC TOUCH GO!"**_ Shinji scan the ring as it says, _**"BIG! PLEASE!"**_ as the magic circle appeared before him, he stuck out his arm as it went throw the circle and became 'Big'.

As Shinji move the big hand to the right, he swung it all around hitting all the ghouls to destroy them. The spell stop as Shinji looked around for the phantoms, but they were long gone as he said, "Damn." Shinji cut the henshin, he turn around at the broken window and notice Rei standing there.

"She's a gate?" as Shinji wonder but right now he has something else to worry about. "How to do this?" as he was thinking what to do first to ether tell her or take her back to the shop.

Shinji then took out a coin and flipped it before catching it. "Heads I tell her first tails I take her back to the shop," Shinji said before removing his hand and saw it was heads. Shinji let out a sigh before walking back over to Rei's hospital room figuring he had to explain to Rei that she had magic potential.

(Scene break)

Shinji arrived back at Rei's room as he noticed her sitting on her bed as Shinji began to speak. "Rei you probably don't recognize me but we met when I first arrived during the Angel attack," Shinji said as Rei nodded.

"Yes you are Commander Ikari's son," Rei said as Shinji sat on the chair.

"Well how are you healing up?" Shinji asked as Rei gave him her blank robotic look.

"I am healing as scheduled," Rei said as Shinji nodded.

"Ok then well that thing you're wondering why it was after you right?" Shinji asked as Rei nodded.

"I assumed it wants to drive me into misery and leave me to kill myself when it said to drown in despair," Rei said as Shinji sighed.

"Well yes and no see your what is called a Gate basically it's a human with magical potential," Shinji said as Rei looked at him.

"There is no such thing as magic in this world," Rei said as Shinji sighed and took out a ring and scanned it over the Hand Author.

_**"KRAKEN! PLEASE!"**_ the belt invoked before a plate appeared and parts came out before it formed into the Yellow Kraken. Shinji the put the ring in its head as Kraken began floating around as if it was swimming in water. Even Rei was surprised.

"I am willing to take back my previous assumption about the, none existence of Magic," Rei said as Shinji nodded.

"Ok anyway when a Gate falls into despair it mixes with their magic in an unstable way creating a Phantom who will destroy the Underworld of that Gates hope and break free to go about and create more Phantoms," Shinji explained as Rei was confused.

"And how would they attempt to destroy my hope?" Rei asked sense she didn't have much need for it to begin with sense she had been told Hope was just a useless thought that humans cling to when things are never going to get better.

"It could be anything betrayal of dear friends, destroying an item that is a sign of your hope, even making you feel the despair that your about to die," Shinji said as Rei nodded.

'Perhaps Commander Ikari's broken glasses are the source of my hope,' Rei wondered sense she had always kept those broken pair of glasses in her apartment.

"Well whatever that hope is, it better to keep it secret, last thing I need is knowing what it is as well." As shinji said and Rei look to him then asked, "If the Phantom shows up again, what will you do?" shinji look to Rei and said, "Fight him and beat him, not much other way around it, and running won't do much if he can catch up."

Rei nodded and though for a moment then said, "What can you do now?" as Shinji thought for a moment and then said, "Get you to a safe place."

(Little later)

As Ritsuko came around to Rei door, she saw it was open a bit. She came to it and open it to look inside the room and her eyes widen to see the window shattered, and Rei missing from her bed. "Call security!"

(At the shop)

As Tenchi and Mana was putting the last bit Misato knock on the door and came in saying, "Hello, anyone here?" as everyone pop their heads Mana said, "Hello Misato, didn't know you were coming in for a visit."

Misato nodded and said, "Just came by to check on how you guys are, and how moving in is?" Tenchi came up and said, "Pretty well, this place is a lot like shop back at Kyoto, but it seem this place had its own Antique… too much of it." Misato laugh a bit and said, "I guess he's not a big antique collector, Hu?"

"Nope, only ring making and trying to get a date. Which he is only good on one of them so Far." as Mana said Misato laugh until she got a call on her mobile phone and said, "Yea?" After a moment Misato eye widen and said, "WHAT?!... But when? … You don't even know?!"

Tenchi and Mana look to Misato as she was talking and then she said, "Fine, I'll keep an eye out." She hang up and Tenchi asked, "Problem at work?"

Misato let out a sigh before she began speaking. "The first child know as Rei is missing." As Misato said as Tenchi and Mana had a surprised look Misato went on, "Everyone is searching for her but she's not in the hospital and it's seem someone check her out using the Commander's Name."

"So if someone check her out, then what-" As Tenchi said then Misato went on to say, "She wasn't supposed to leave, and the window of her room she stayed at was broken, but so far someone broke on the inside with no real lead on who did it."

"Why not call Shin-" as Tenchi started until the door open and all of them look back to see Shinji with Rei on his back. "We got problem." As Shinji announced Tenchi Rush to help Rei off Shinji back and carful walk her, to the couch and Misato was wide eye to see this as she said, "What the hell is going on? Shinji you took Rei?"

"Yes but there a bigger issue right now, a phantom is after her." Shinji said as Misato eye widen to that and said, "Wh- wh- wha- WHAT!?" "Does she know?" As Mana ask and then Rei said, "I know enough."

"Shinji this is Wrong, you can't do this you can't sigh Rei out using the Commanders name? I'm calling Section 2" as Misato got her cell out Shinji stop her as he took her phone and said, " whoever these Section 2 are, will have no idea what to do against a phantom, and using the Commanders name, that more of a joke for me as I just name or did you forget I'm also Ikari so I can use it whenever." As Shinji prove a point as Misato sighed.

"Fine, but if anyone found out-" "Major Katsuragi." As Rei spoken and Misato look to her as she went on, "I'll be reasonable for these actions, as I ask pilot Ikari for protection as he doing so."

Misato could believe what she was hearing, Rei sticking up for someone other than Commander Ikari. "Alright then, what is the game plan?" Shinji soon grab a magazine and said, "We wait."

Misato sweat drop at that and says, "That it? We just wait?" "Yep." As Shinji said and Mana went to the kitchen and said, "I'll make some tea." as stomach growls Shinji looks at his and said, "Well it's that time again." "DRIVER ON PLEASE!" as Shinji pulls out his Connect ring before scanning it on the Hand Author as it called out, _**"CONNECT! PLEASE!"**_ as Shinji reach in, he pull out a small bag of doughnut he had left at the hospital, to be specific his plain sugar as he pulls one out of the bag.

Everyone started to waited an Rei looked at Shinji, mostly at his doughnut as Shinji notices this and said, "You want one?" as he offer one from his bag and then Rei ask, "What is it?"

"Plain sugar, it's sweet and taste good." As Shinji said as he put the bag down and just take a bite out of his and Rei just watch. After a little bit Shinji just sighed and said, "What?" Rei look away at him and said, "I just never seen something like it before."

Shinji just sighed and asked, "Do you get out more to see what's out in the world?" Rei just thought to all the time on how she lived, living in an apartment by herself not much going anywhere unless getting food or Test to be run at NERV. "I guess I never had. I always was told that it better to say where I am unless told so otherwise?"

"Whoever told you that sound like he has no life of his own." As Tenchi said and laugh at what he said as Rei spoke up, "Commander Ikari told me." Shinji sighed as he said, "Another thing to add to my, what I hate him for list." Rei look at Shinji and said, "Why do you hate your own father so much?"

"So many reason which most of them are personal, but I will say this. Throwing away something that means so much for another person doesn't deserve it, but to abandoning family it worst to make it feel they broke your heart almost make you fall into despair on that feeling alone." Shinji went on as he took out the locket from under his shirt then open to see the faded image of him and his mother, and the words 'Hikari Kibou'.

Shinji was just looking at the locket before he put it away knowing he was his mother's hope. It was then Tenchi came up in front of Rei holding her none bandaged arm.

"I know we just met but will you do me the honor of a date?" Tenchi asked making Shinji sigh, Misato chuckle, and Mana face palm herself in annoyance.

"I do not know what to say," Rei said before Mana came in and yanked his ear.

"Ow!" he yelped as his ear was a sensitive spot.

"Baka," Mana said dragging Tenchi away.

When Tenchi was out of the room Shinji chuckled at his friends antics. "Same old Tenchi," Shinji said knowing Tenchi can be a real perv at time.

"I don't know it was kind of sweet," Misato said as Rei blushed from that moment.

"Ikari-kun perhaps we should go to my apartment to get some of my belongings most likely the Phantom will try and check there first," Rei said as Shinji nodded.

"Fine but we can't take the Machine Winger because you're still injured so we'll be walking," Shinji said as Rei nodded.

"Of course luckily my injuries do not prevent me from walking but I must take breaks every now and then," Rei said as Shinji understood.

"Ok Rei then lead the way to your apartment," Shinji said as Rei got up and walked next to Shinji to lead him to her apartment.

"Understood," Rei said as they began to walk.

(Scene break)

The duo arrived at Rei's apartment complex and Shinji had to admit he was appalled at how much of a poor condition it was in. If Shinji had the magic ring for it he would have used it to revitalize this Apartment or something. AS they entered the complex Shinji could have sworn a murder might take place here as they arrived at Rei's apartment. Once they entered and Shinji went to help Rei with packing only the things she needs which wasn't much just a toothbrush, and her cloths.

Shinji then looked at her desk and saw a set of broken glasses that seemed broken by still in the case. Shinji walked over to it and recognized them as his fathers. If Shinji's hunch was right by the way there well taken care of this might be the symbol of Rei's hope of course he could be wrong sense Rei doesn't seem to be the kind of girl to care about hope. "Hey Rei should we pack your reading glasses?" Shinji asked checking if his hunch was right as he held the glasses in the case.

Rei looked and walked over to Shinji and took them right out of Shinji's hand as Shinji's hunch seem to be proven right. "Do not touch those Ikari-kun," Rei said as Shinji nodded.

"Why?" he asked as Rei gave her a plain and simple answer.

"Commander Ikari gave them to me after one of my visits to the hospital," Rei said as Shinji nodded seeing his hunch was right. "Alright my bad, just making sure we have everything you need." Shinji said as Rei gave Shinji her bag that held her things and keep hold of the glasses case.

As they was about to leave, a knock came at the door both Shinji and Rei looked at it, not knowing who was there Shinji turn to Rei and said, "Stay back." Rei nodded as Shinji as Shinji made a flip on the hand author he scan the connect ring. _**"CONNECT PLEASE!"**_ then pulled out the WizarSwordGun in gun mode.

Slowly walking to the door, he keeps his weapon behind him to be out of site as he opens the door slowly until it was force open by… Misato. "Misato, what are you doing here?"

"Section 2 guys are on the way, you need to hurry up and fast." AS Misato said as Shinji lift up the bag and said, "We're just about to leave." Misato nodded and said, "I got my car nearby so we can-" Misato was cut off as Shinji's Garuda came flying in as it was flying in a panic and then Shinji said," oh Great, The phantoms here."

"Crash!" as one of the window was smash open as Ogre phantom came through and about to make a grab at Rei, Shinji fire some shots off as the phantom took hits from. Misato made a run to Rei and drag her away from the fight that is happening.

"Go, go!" as Shinji yelled as he keep fire more shots at the phantom with Misato and Rei running by him and out the door. Shinji keep firing at the phantom, it was getting annoyed as it yelled out and went for the bed nearby and throw it at Shinji, as he duck the bed smash throw a wall and the phantom made a charged at Shinji as he was distracted for that moment.

Shinji came around fast as he saw the phantom coming he block a slash from the phantom claws with his weapon, knock it's claw back and kicked it in its guts as Shinji made a break for the hole In the wall. "Stop running away coward!" as the Phantom yelled after Shinji he ran through the hole as well and made it bigger.

As Misato Escort Rei to the car ghouls shows up as Misato pulled out her gun and fire some shots at them, but like the phantom they were hardly effect by them only to be push back just a bit. AS the ghouls closed in, round of silver bullet came flying around and hit the ghouls and push them back as Shinji came in kick some ghoul and then he lift up the land ring as he flip its visor down as he said, "Henshin!"

Shinji Flip the hand author to the henshin and scan it, _**"LAND! PLEASE!"**_ Shinji points down as the land magic circle appeared and rise up as it chant, _**"DO! DO! DO! DODODON! DO! DODODON!"**_

As they fought Shinji tried to make sure the Ghouls didn't get any closer to Rei as Shinji. "Going to need some back up," Shinji said as he switched his Driver on Ring with another Ring before flipping the Hand Author.

_**"LUPATCHI MAGIC TOUCH TO GO! LUPATCHI MAGIC TOUCH TO GO!"**_ the belt invoked before Shinji scanned the ring. _**"COPY! PLEASE!"**_ the Wizard Driver invoked before another Kamen Rider Wizard appeared as they both attacked the Ghouls in perfect synch with Sword strikes and once all the Ghouls were gone Shinji turned to the Phantom only for it to ram into him and smash him into the wall making a crater.

"Ow," Shinji said as he got out of the crater. "Ok time to switch things up a bit," Shinji said as he took out a blue Ring before replacing his Land Style Ring with the Blue ring. _**"WATER! PLEASE!"**_ the belt invoked as Shinji reached out to his left as a Blue Mystic Circle appeared. _**"SUI! SUI! SUI! SUI!"**_ the belt invoked as Shinji's suit turned from Yellow to Sapphire Blue as Shinji's helmet was now oval shaped as Shinji took a battle stance.

"I'm taking you down," Shinji said as the Ogre was getting ticked.

_**"No you'll die!"**_ the Ogre Phantom yelled as he tried the same tactic again but Shinji switched his Connect Ring with another Magic Ring. He then flipped the Hand Author as Shinji scanned the Ring.

_**"LIQUED! PLEASE!"**_ the belt invoked as Shinji's entire body turned into water and wrapped around the Ogre and started swinging it around before smashing him into the wall.

**"Damn you!"** the Phantom said as Shinji reformed as the Ogre was getting ticked.

"Time to finish this," Shinji said as he switched his weapon into its Gun form and pulled the thumb on his WizarSwordGun.

_**"COME ON SHOOT SHAKE HANDS! COME ON SHOOT SHAKE HANDS!"**_ the WizarSwordGun invoked.

As Shinji was about to shake, a car driver up in front of Shinji and out came Section 2. "This isn't good." As Misato said the Section 2 pull their guns at Shinji and said, "Drop the weapon!" as Shinji was standing there with an annoyed look on his face which was cover by his helmet thinking these guy are idiots.

Right now at this point the phantom did move using the Section 2 guys as shields and Shinji could really shot at people and so, _**"COME ON SHOOT SHAKE HA**_-" the chant stop as Shinji push back the thumb to close the hand and then drop it.

**"Fools!"** as the phantom said as the Section 2 turn to the phantom, it beat them away, Shinji quickly went for the WizarSwordGun, but the phantom slam into the car making it go flying and on top as Shinji as he flip the hand Author. "SLAM!"

"SHINJI!" as Misato yelled out to now the squash wizard as Rei saw that, a sharp feeling in her heart a feeling she never felt before as she thought, 'Why did I feel that? Was it because I cared for him?'

The Phantom laugh and started to say, _**"I did it. I Beat the Ring wizard! Now to drive you into Despair!"**_ as the phantom turn to Rei as the phantom walk to her, at that moment a rush of liquid came out from under the car and wrap itself around the phantom.

"What the?" As Misato saw as the liquid turn into Shinji as he said, "Missed me?" as the phantom struggle, Shinji pulled a wrestling move as put his arm around the phantoms neck and then throw him at the car, as the phantom rolled over it.

Shinji switch rings to flames as he flips the Author. _**"FLAME! PLEASE!"**_ As Shinji points forwarded the magic circle came and he ran throw it "HI! HI! HI, HI, HI!" Shinji changed his spell rings as well as he flip the Author once more and scan it, ""VERY NICE KICK STRIKE! FABULOUS!" as the flame burst from Shinji leg he flips and jump into the air.

as the phantom was getting up he was too much out of it to know was happening as he look to Shinji all he saw was a flaming foot coming at him, "Cya!" as Shinji yelled out and hit the phantom and it cry in pain as Shinji was on the other side of the phantom has his left hand rise he said, "Take a bow, for it would be you last." as the phantom In the background fell and blow up.

AS Rei looked to Shinji that sharp pain in her chest was gone and she was… smiling a bit. "That was great Shinji!" as Misato yelled as Shinji turn around and undid his Henshin.

He walk back to Misato and Rei and said, "Well then the phantom gone, and Rei is safe." AS Misato nodded and then she remember the Section 2 guys and said, "Yes but not out of the clear, what about those guys?"

As Shinji thought, "I got an idea."

(Later at Commander Ikari's office)

"So allow me to understand Rei you checked yourself out using my name when you had a suspicion a criminal was after you and had the Third Child and Major Katsuragi assist you with this," Gendo asked as Shinji had to admit this office had a good view now if only it didn't look meant to intimidate the any guests here.

"Yes commander Ikari I apologize for not informing you sooner but I feared that Section 2 would prove inadequate for this criminal if them being knocked unconscious by said criminal was anything to go by luckily for me Ikari-kun did not show up it would have been the end of my life," Rei said as Shinji nodded.

Gendo has his eyes cover of the reflection of his glasses and face cover by his white gloved hands to see what his reaction was mad, not only didn't knew people would be after Rei, but what made it worst his son save her. "Well I guess thank you is in Order pilot Ikari." as Gendo said with a slit hint of anger in his tone but hid it as much as he can.

"But now on to other matter, as Rei apartment was destroyed by this criminal, is that right?" As Gendo asked and Misato nodded and said, "Yes sir, my guess is he or she started to look for Rei there or find something of interest at this point it's hard to say what he or she was after."

Gendo nodded and said, "Very well, as to Rei living situation, Rei you would-" "May I have a suggestion Commander?" As NERV 2nd in command, Fuyutsuki Kozou came up as Gendo looked to him and said, "What is it Kozou?" "Thank you sir, May I have suggest pilot Ayanami stay with pilot Ikari and his housemates?" As Fuyutsuki said that surprise Shinji and Misato and Gendo look to him as he ask, "What makes you say this Kozou?"

As the man smile in a kind old man he is as he said, "It would help them to get alone with each other, as we never had a training of teamwork, maybe this could be a solution, as well keeping an eye on both of them of their living situation. Less field work more results."

As Gendo hate the idea of Rei with Shinji, he need then to be separate, but Fuyutsuki was mostly right, the less to be done the fast things to go for. "Fine then, I assume you have no problem with this plan Rei?" She nodded and said, "Yes commander."

"Good, dismissed." As major nodded her, Shinji, and Rei left out the door and then Gendo started to say, "Why did you suggest that plan Kozou? You know we need Rei for the Scenario." "I know, we just need it to stay on course, and to whoever targeting Rei, she needed protection as not just from section 2 as they prove to be un-useful, but whatever pilot Ikari secret is, let's try to use it to our advantage." As the 2nd in command said to the commander.

Gendo thought for a moment and said, "Fine then, I would like to see the report on their living situation, don't want them to become too close." "Of Course." As Fuyutsuki said as he started to leave and walk out the door.

As soon as the doors close, Fuyutsuki smile and said, "He such a Fool ha-ha." For a moment Fuyutsuki face color change for a moment to a green then back, then he started to walk on down the halls.

(TBC)

Next time: Shinji must fight the next Angel Shamshel and meets two of his classmates. Though one of them seems to be off. Rei is still being targeted by the Phantoms which makes protecting her and any other Gate more of a priority but Rei soon falls into despair and Shinji can't get to her in time. Who is Toji Suzuhara really? Will Rei turn into a Phantom? And why do the Phantoms keep targeting her find out next time on Shinji the Jewel of Hope chapter 3 Birth of Angel Mage!

(AU)

ESKK: bet you can't guess who Angel Mage is anyway hope you enjoy and leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3 Wannabe and Birth of MageAngel

Shinji the Jewel of Hope

ESKK: Man I'm surprised how popular this fic is getting, anyway you can thank me and my co-writer for this fic now onward and forward!

(Start)

_The magic rings, the Wizard Rings_

The four style wings appeared on screen as they were in front of a red ring.

_They shine in both hands of the modern mage_

The rings then moved leaving the Flame Style Ring which slipped into the left finger of a young boy of the age of 17 who has the Driver on Ring on his right hand. His identity was hidden as he was a silhouette

_As he changes despair into hope_

The boy was soon revealed to be Shinji but his form was replaced by that of Kamen Rider Wizard.

(Maji ka maji de magic da Show Time!)

Starting from the beginning Kamen rider wizard flying on the back of the phantom dragon as it breathes fire to make the title.

(Maru de tsuki to taiyou kasanaru toki no shougeki)

Kamen rider wizard Rider and Shinji wearing his plug suit standing back to back with their heads looking down slowly looks up as Wizard looked at the phantom dragon and Shinji looking at Eva 1.

(Dare datte kiseki wo shinjitemitai)

Show Rei standing in a lake of LCL while looking at the ring on her hand. Scene skip to Mana In the middle of the streets as people walking by her as she had her hand raise with a ring on it.

(Kitto hitsuyou fukaketsu no energy kokoro da ne)

As the scene show Shinji wearing his normal close with Rei on the left side and Mana on the right the background of the street shattered like glass. Scene skip to Misato coming up fast in her car then stop as we see her throw the window with her gun pointing out. Scene skip again with Kensuke running then trip.

(Yume to yosuo ii ima de uragitte kureru mono)

Flash image of Shinji pass, Fighting angels in the Eva, magic relic and books, and Shinji flipping the visor on the flame ring, then flipping the hand Author as it flash in a light and Shinji place the ring over it with three different views showing it, and Mana looking at a crystal ball as Shinji Henshin.

(3 2 1 Show Time!)

A light erupts from the crystal ball that cover the scene before it show Shinji as Kamen rider wizard.

(Magic time trick janai)

As the scene change to the EVA 1 standing in the middle of the city while changing as well to purple to Ruby Red while holding its own WizaGunSword.

(Mahou hero hanpa janee ze)

Seeing Rei out on the street with three of Shinji's Plamonsters came forth from the magic circles and flow around.

(Kioku no roots mogurikonde)

As the Scene goes to Kamen rider showing off all of his elemental form of Fire, Water, Wind, and Earth. Scene skip as Mana reaching out as so is Kamen rider wizard but at the eclipse in the sky, then their hands reach for each other.

(Show Time!)

(Life is Show Time tobikkiri no)

Shows as Kamen rider is going into an underworld as he, travel through the magic tunnel.

(Unmei no life mucha shitemo)

Kamen rider riding on his Machine Winger as the phantom dragon flow by, then Shinji jump while on the bike as it change and attach it to the dragon and flow away.

(Kinou kyou ashita mirai)

As the scene flash to Mana looking at the crystal ball, Kensuke losing in a game of cards, Misato singing really bad, Shinji about to eat a plain sugar doughnuts before everyone ran at him to get the Doughnut from him, and Rei seen eating the plain Sugar doughnut with Shinji showing a sad face In the background.

(Subete no namida wo)

As the Scene show Shinji riding on his Bike with Mana riding with him on the back. Scene brake to Shinji putting a Ring on Mana hand.

(Show Time!)

(Houseki Ni kaeteyaru ze)

As the scene show all four form of Kamen rider Wizard coming together with an arm standing out.

(Maji ka maji de magic da Show Time!)

Kamen rider wizard twirling around in front of his bike, then stop as he rise his left hand with the flame ring on. The Scene break to everyone standing outside of Tokyo-3 in a group photo.

(Last time)

Shinji had gained a new roommate in Rei Ayanami but so long as Rei Ayanami is a Gate then she will be in constant danger by phantoms so she must remain with Shinji for her own safety under the ruse that she is being targeted by criminals.

(Start)

Mana was packing her crystal ball in a school bag as she was dressed in a school uniform as Shinji had sent out his Plamonsters to scout the city for any phantoms. Tenchi who was dressed in his school uniform and carrying a school bag as the same could be said for Shinji who had his Hand Author buckled on his school pants. Tenchi seemed to be in a rush as he was checking everything in his bag and on himself to see if he was presentable and had his gear. Rei was dressed in her school uniform eating toast as the little fiasco last night was pretty enjoyable for Tenchi as Rei had, came out of the shower without her towel covering herself as Mana had punched Tenchi for being a pervert and Shinji had given Rei a towel and told her sense she has roommates she needs to have clothing on around the house if she's not bathing and such. So Mana had to share her clothing with Rei until they go shopping for her.

Shinji had currently fixed his collar of his shirt as he decided to see what Tenchi's problem was. "Ok Tenchi what's bugging you?" Shinji asked as Tenchi turned to his pal.

"Shinji please tell me I'm a babe magnet right now," Tenchi said as Shinji knew what was going on now.

"Ok before I say it are you trying to catch the attention of every girl in the new school?" Shinji asked as Tenchi nodded. "Ok fine you're a babe magnet right now," Shinji said thinking it was better for him to learn the hard way... if he ever learns. Shinji made sure he had all his magic rings ready just in case he needed them.

"Ok I'm ready to go," Mana said as Rei finished her breakfast and got up.

"So am I Ikari-kun," Rei said as Shinji turned to Tenchi.

"Ok I'm ready to go," Tenchi said as Shinji knew he had to leave the Machine Winger behind sense there was four of them and only room for two on the bike.

"Ok let's go then," Shinji said as they left the shop put the closed sign up and began heading to school after Tenchi locked up of course.

(Scene break)

The teacher stood in front of the class as he had to introduce the new students but three for one now he was gaining back the students that left after the last angel attack. "Ok class before we begin we have three new transfer students joining us from Kyoto-2," he said as the three stood in front of the class before he turned to them. "Would you three please introduce yourself to the class?" he asked as Mana went first.

"My name is Mana it's a pleasure to meet all of you," Mana said before Tenchi went up next.

"My name is Tenchi Sugiyama and I hope we can get along together," he said more directed torts the girls.

Now it was Shinji's turn as Shinji gave a friendly smile. "My name is Shinji Ikari I'm glad to be here," Shinji said as he wondered when that Doughnut van would be open.

In the middle row, a jockey looking guy had an eye on Shinji as well given him a look for some reason unknown but Shinji didn't pay attention to the guy. As soon enough when everyone took their seat class was in session using computers, note books and other things as well.

As the teacher was writing on the board and talking about the 2nd impacted he wasn't paying attention to the class as some of the students were sleeping throw the speed, some girls are gossiping about Shinji, and the guys were looking at Mana as well sending her messages asking her to go out with them, but her reply was.

"DROP DEAD."

Soon all the boys were weird out and left her alone… for now. As for Shinji he was getting a few messages, more than Tenchi to his misfortune. As the message Shinji was getting were, "Are you having a good day?" or "What's is it like in Kyoto?"

Shinji just answer normally and then a little later gotten a message asking-

"Are you that Robot Pilot?"

For Shinji he wasn't told to keep quiet about that as it was public notices of giant robots fighting monsters in the city as the cover story goes. As Shinji hit in "Y.E.S" and hit enter the entire class erupted in surprise.

Students asking him, 'what is it like in the robot?', "is it scary fighting in the robot?' 'Do they do crazy experiment?' That last one made Shinji laugh a bit but then the Teacher interrupted, "Students back to your seats!"

As everyone did, they were all seated… but one as he wasn't at his desk, let alone still the room and no one seem to notices but Shinji as he looks over to the empty chair. 'Wasn't someone sitting there a moment ago?'

As things started to, didn't matter anymore, Shinji gone back to work and wait for anything to turn up.

(Warehouse)

As Phoenix was laying on a platform he started to say, "That ogre failed, now what?" Medusa came around and said, "Nothing right now as I've inform the Wiseman about the Ring-wizard, he said wait for now."

Phoenix seems to getting impatience as he said "Come on, we waiting a long time for some action. I just want to burn everything down!" as Phoenix yelled Medusa came around and said, "Now, now, we can't afford to lose gate right now, we'll wait for the Wiseman call for now."

Phoenix just stood still for as he 'Tch!' and lay back down and turn to his side. Medusa seem to laugh at Phoenix frustration but leave him be as she left to hear from the Wiseman himself.

(With Shinji)

Shinji was sitting on the roof alone sense Mana was trying to avoid the boys chasing after her while Tenchi was flirting with anything that had a pair of b*** except the female teachers because he may have been a pervert but he wasn't crazy with a death wish.

As Shinji was enjoying his Plain Sugar Doughnut he soon noticed the Jock from before but he had a friend with him who seemed to have glasses. Though the Jock didn't seem to be too pleased with Shinji before Shinji finished his last doughnut and stood up to greet the jock. But when he stood up he punched Shinji in the face knocking him down.

"Sorry I just had to punch you once," the jock said as Shinji saw his belt buckle was a bit bulky but it was just a fashion thing to Shinji.

Shinji then punched the jock back as Shinji cracked his knuckles. "Then I'm sorry I just had to defend myself," Shinji said as jock was looking pissed.

But that was when he looked away as if talking to someone else. "Shut up I know you're hungry just let me beat this guy first," he whispered as Shinji looked at him.

"Are you ok?" Shinji asked as he wondered if the boy was mentally stable or at least hadn't grown past the imaginary friends yet.

"Of course I'm fine transfer now where were we!" the jock said as he looked like he wanted to fight looking as sane as any other human as well as mature but it could be a mask to hide it.

"Look I don't want to fight you so I'll be the better man and walk away," Shinji said as he turned and began to walk away p*** off the jock.

"HEY GET BACK HERE!" the jock yelled before the speckled boy ran up to Shinji seeing the jock was about to run off somewhere. "Ok fine I'll get you some food you damn Lion bird cow lizard thing," the jock said as it was apparent there was something wrong with him but not in the mental way like first assumed. The jock then left so he can find his "Tenant," something to eat.

(With Shinji)

As Shinji walked Kensuke soon caught up with Shinji as he called out to him. "Hey transfer wait up!" the speckled youth called as Shinji turned to the boy before greeting him.

"Can I help you?" the young Wizard asked as he smiled.

"Sorry about Toji punching you his sister got hurt in the robot fight and he's blaming you," the boy said as Shinji could understand where this Toji was coming from.

"It's alright but who are you and is there something wrong with your friend I noticed he was talking to himself," Shinji said as speckled boy nodded.

"Well my name is Kensuke Aida and as for Toji I don't know he just came to school all different after that one summer vacation last year when he went on a hiking trip at some ruins and his dad said he pulled something out and ended up in a cavern. Luckily he was able to get out but his dad said he was never the same again says sometimes he mumbles to himself about feeding someone," Kensuke said as Shinji nodded. "Plus he sometimes runs off and when he gets back he seems back to his old self but I'm worried," Kensuke said as Shinji nodded.

"Sounds like he has a problem, I'm not the kind to worry about mental problems unless it is a big problem. Maybe he should see a psychologist?" as Shinji said as he walked away as Kensuke started to think to what Shinji said to him. "Maybe he should, it could get whatever it is off his chest." As Kensuke said and then relies he was distracted and said, "Hu? Where did he go?" as Kensuke looked around but Shinji was nowhere in sight.

As Kensuke was looking he didn't notices ghouls were coming from behind. As Kensuke turn around his eyes widen at what he saw, "ahhHHH!"

(With Shinji again)

As Shinji came walking down the stairs, he stop as he see his Garuda came flying at him as it chirped panicly, Shinji said, "What? A Phantom?" the Garuda just chirped in a panic and flow up the stairs and he said, "Great." Then Shinji followed his Garuda.

(Back with Kensuke)

Kensuke was running for his life as he ran away from the ghouls on the roof, but there was nowhere else to run as all exits were block and jumping over the edge isn't a good escape plan.

Soon Kensuke was knock over in pain as he lay on his side as the ghouls close in on him. As Kensuke look at the ghouls like it was his end he said, "Hold on I don't want to die!" as Ghouls were about to strike before the doors to the roof was shot through as gun fire was heard. Ghouls were hit and knocked down as Kensuke looked at what was happening Shinji came through the door and started to shoot at the ghouls with the WizaGunSword in Gun mode.

Kensuke eyes widen to see the transfer student coming to his rescued gun blazing as he shot the ghouls around him. As Shinji reach for him, he bent down as he grab him by his arm and said, "Are you hurt?" "No but why are you-" he was cut off as a ghoul came at them but Shinji shot it and said, "Get going then!" as Kensuke did what Shinji told him as he ran for the door.

Shinji dogged a ghoul and kick it back as Shinji said, "Time to take you guys down." As Shinji flip the hand author it started to chant. _**"SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!"**_as Shinji put on the flame Ring he flip the visor down on it and said, "Henshin!" _**"FLAME! PLEASE!"**_

Shinji reached out to his the red mystic circle appeared and begun to change his outfit as it went throw him. _**"HI! HI! HI, HI, HI!"**_ Now Shinji stand as Kamen rider Wizard. Kensuke was looking throw the door as his eye widen to Shinji change he said, "Whoa, what is he?"

Shinji rise his hand and said, "It's Showtime!" and began to fight against the ghouls.

Shinji shot through his opponents as he had to take care of them quickly. It was soon that they took out spears was when Shinji switched his WizarSwordGun to its sword form. As they fought Shinji noticed they needed to be handled quickly.

Shinji then took out a green ring and placed it on his left before flipping the Hand Author twice. He then scanned the ring before the Belt invoked its spell. _**"HURRICANE! PLEASE!"**_ it invoked as a green circle appeared about Shinji. _**"FU! FU! FU, FU! FU, FU!"**_ the belt invoked as Shinji was now in his Hurricane form as his suit now was greed with a triangular emerald helmet and the emeralds on the chest area.

Shinji then pulled the thumb on his WizarSwordGun beginning the chant. _**"COME ON SHOOTING SHAKE HANDS! COME ON SHOOTING SHAKE HAND!"**_ the weapon invoked before Shinji scanned his Hurricane ring on it. _**"HURRICANE SHOOT STRIKE!"**_ the belt invoked before Shinji summoned wind to lift himself up. _**"FU, FU, FU! FU, FU, FU!"**_ the belt invoked as Shinji did a spin while hitting all the Ghouls.

The ghouls blow up all around him not leaving a trace. Kensuke was amazed at Shinji actions. The power, the style, even the change of his outfit was Kensuke thoughts if he could do the same as well.

As Shinji undid the henshin the door open as Shinji turn around as Kensuke came at Shinji but stop before he reached him as he grab his hand and started to shake his hand and said , "Thank you very much for saving my life transfer student, I own you, anything you want just name it?"

Shinji sweat drop and said, "Ah no problem, and…" Shinji stop for a moment and then asked, "Hey didn't you see any phantoms up here with the ghouls?" "Hu? Phantom ghouls, the things were attacking me… well I guest not, all I seen were those guys but nothing else, what are Phantoms anyways?"

AS Shinji looked around confuse and said, "Creature that drive gates into despair to make more phantoms like them, but where is, it?" "Ah, Can I ask another, what's a gate really?" as Kensuke asked and then Shinji looks at him and said, "People with a magic potential to be a wizard like me."

"Wait so you're a wizard?" as Kensuke started to ask and then Shinji said, "Sorry I need to get going, stay low and keep out of site, there a phantom I need to find." As Shinji went off to the roof exit Kensuke followed and said, "Hey wait! I want to ask you something."

AS Shinji started to look over the phantom with Kensuke following him, down below a fight was going on that was hidden from the trees.

(Down below)

The sound of fighting, sword slashing, and hitting as the sound of a monster roar out in pain as sudden explosion happen, and then silent. From behind the tree line Toji walk out as he wipe his hands and then burbs then he put his hands together and said, "Thank you for the meal." then he walks off.

Back behind the tree line the area was trash with some area smoking and a few small craters with burn marks all around them. From the bushes a horned phantoms walk out and said, "Was that kid even human?" it look left and right and said, "I need to find that gate before that... thing find me." As it says before running off.

(With Shinji)

As Shinji came outside he looks around for the phantom but everyone was peaceful, the students were enjoying their meals and there was no sign of anyone coming to him. "Wait, hold on I want to ask you a question."

Shinji turned around and was met with Kensuke as he seemed to have a lot of hope brimming off him for something. "Ok what's the question?" Shinji asked as Kensuke smiled.

"Please take me as your mystic apprentice," Kensuke said as Shinji knew what he was dealing with now.

"No," Shinji said plainly as Kensuke was surprised.

"What why you said I had magic potential," Kensuke said as Shinji kept walking causing Kensuke to follow.

"Because I said so," Shinji said as even if he did he couldn't really teach him how to use magic sense he only has the potential and unless he falls into despair and holds on to his hope then Shinji can't teach him not like he would even if he did.

"Oh come on that's not a real reason," Kensuke said as Shinji kept walking.

"Look you can beg me all you want I won't do it," Shinji said as Kensuke went after Shinji to get him to teach him.

"Oh come on Sensei!" the speckled youth called as he came after Shinji causing the young wizard to start running.

(Later)

Shinji was at the library as he was doing some school work sense he didn't want to fall behind. But that was when Kensuke appeared on the window and Shinji looked and nearly yelped but stopped himself sense he was in a library.

"Please sensei," Kensuke begged as Shinji saw some blinds and closed them.

"No," he said as he closed the blinds.

(Later still)

Shinji was running the track field to keep himself fit and out of nowhere Kensuke was right next to him with that same look on his face. "Please Sensei," he asked again as Shinji was so tempted to trip him and make a break for it luckily he was more athletic.

"No," Shinji said with more force as he ran off causing Kensuke to chase after him.

(In the halls)

"Please Sensei," Kensuke begged looking more like a stalker.

"NO AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Shinji called as he ran away from the wannabe Wizard.

Shinji took a left and let Kensuke run passed him as he hid and once he was sure the coast was clear he came out and sighed in relief as he huffed and puffed. But when he caught his breath and looked up Kensuke was right there.

"Pretty please?" he asked as Shinji had enough and decided to end this before he ended up the rest of his life hiding from Kensuke.

"Ok I'll hear you out," Shinji said as once he hears Kensuke out he'll gently turn him down saying he had at least heard him out.

(At the doughnut Van)

As the Wizard and wannabe Wizard was seated, Shinji was eating his plain sugar then started to ask, "Why do you want to become a wizard, and not because you have the magic potential." Then Shinji took a bite out of his plain sugar as Kensuke clear his voice.

"I want to be a wizard to do the things you do." As Kensuke stated and then Shinji looked at him and said, "That it?" Kensuke nodded and ask, "Is there any other reason?"

Shinji sighed as he dealing with a moron wannabe wizard as Shinji said, "You think I'm a wizard for the things I can do? There more to it than tricks and spell." "Right like fighting those monsters." As Kensuke said and Shinji shake his head and said, "That not the point, what is your reason, what's the thing that would drive you to fight, to help people?"

As Shinji asked as Kensuke was about to open his mouth, then close it to have a better thought, after a moment he finial answer as he said, "I dream about magic when I was just a small kid, even in this book I read as a kid saying words like, 'alakazam!' and make something appeared" Kensuke started as he pointed In the air as he said 'alakazam' then put it down.

"When I got older I started think magic wasn't real so I gave up on it, until you show up!" Shinji freak out as Kensuke came too close for confer and then he back away saying "Magic existed, and wizard are real. That why-"

Shinji said, "It's not all fun and game? As I told you before there more to it that just being a wizard." as he responded as Kensuke looked at him and said "What do you mean Sensei?" Shinji took a long breath held it for a few sec until release and said, "The world doesn't need any more wizards."

Kensuke was shock at that answer as he said, "What?" Shinji eaten the last of his plain sugar and he stood up and walk away saying, "I say I'll hear you out, and I did, but that dream should stay a dream." To Kensuke disappointment to the answer Shinji said, he just walk away and try to find his own answer of being a wizard.

As Shinji walked he soon bumped into Rei as he noticed she seemed to be serious about something. "Ikari-kun there is an emergency at NERV and we are needed," Rei said as Shinji nodded.

"Got it Rei," Shinji's said as he took out his connect Ring and scanned it on the hand Author.

_**"CONNECT! PELASE!"**_ it invoked before Shinji pulled out the Machine Winger with the Helmet before getting on.

"Get on Rei," Shinji said as he gave Rei a helmet and Rei nodded and got on behind Shinji before putting on the helmet and held on tight so she wouldn't fall off. Shinji the rode off to NERV as to get there in time to launch in EVA and fight the Angel.

(Scene break)

Shinji was in the EVA as he took out the Access Ring again sense he had been meaning to try the other styles. Shinji then scanned the Access Ring as the Hand Author invoked the usual phrase. _**"ACCESS! PLEASE!" **_the Hand Author invoked as the four Style spheres appeared around Shinji as the EVA was moved to the launch pad as Shinji already had a gone prepared for when he went top side.

(Central Dogma)

"Ok Shinji just do what you did last time and bring out that gun sword of yours and shoot the angel like practice," Misato said as Ritsuko had been looking over the EVA to find the source of its new found powers as to the commanders orders.

(With Shinji)

"Ok I'm ready! It's Showtime!" he called before his EVA was launched and sent to the surface.

(In the Bunkers)

Mana and Tenchi were stuck with the civilians Tenchi seemed to be trying to play the macho guy trying to protect the Girls from any monsters that might get through the defenses while all the guys tried that with Mana who simply gave her the death glare.

"Get your heads out of your junk," Mana threatened as she didn't want to deal with these perverts.

Within the Bunkers Kensuke made it in as well with Toji nearby as he saw Kensuke acting weird. "Ok I'll bite, what with you?" Toji asked and then Kensuke spoken, "It's something that new transfer student, Shinji said to me." Mana perks up to hear Shinji name being mention and started to listen to their conversation.

"I found out he was a magical wizard with cool abilities, and all I asked him is for me to tr-" Kensuke started until he was by Toji as he said, "Wait, wait, wait- hold on that transfer student is a wizard?"

Mana was started to wonder what they were talking about as he keep listening. "Yea, he save me from some ghoul's things saying they were after for being a gate." As Toji keep listening to his friend trying to get as much info on Shinji as he can. As Kensuke explain what happen with Shinji and later afterwards.

"And then he told me the world doesn't need any more wizards." as Kensuke finish and Toji was confused at those words. 'The world doesn't need any more wizards? Is he something like me?' as Toji thought and then Kensuke said, "I just want to understand what he meant… wait a moment, of course he that robot pilot, and a fight is going on right now."

Toji thought his friend went crazy and said, "What the hell are you trying to say?" "What I'm trying to say is maybe we can see how he fights, maybe then I'll understand what he meant, I mean could his robot piloting be connected to his wizards abilities?" as Kensuke came up with that calculation.

Toji thought it was crazy, but he seem to go alone with it as he said, "Ok let go, I saw an open door at the roof tops." AS they were getting up Mana Grabs them by their shirts and said, "I don't think so."

"Hey what's going on?" as Hikari the class reps saw them standing up as Toji said, "We were about to go to the restrooms." "Yea we were." As Kensuke until Mana said, "They wanted to see the fight that happening outside the bunker and beside, the restroom the other way." As Mana pointed out, there it was, the restrooms it was as Toji and Kensuke sweat drop at that.

Hikari gave the two a glare as Hikari was thankful for Mana intervening. "Thank you I'll handle them," Hikari said before she began dragging the two off by the ear with them yelping in pain.

"Man it's like Shinji is the only male out there who isn't a baka," Mana said as she saw Tenchi trying to score dates with girls.

(With Shinji)

Shinji was no facing the angel as it looked like a centipede to which Shinji knew he had to take it down. "Ok WizarSwordGun coming right up," Shinji said as he put on the connect ring and scanned it over the Hand Author.

_**"CONNECT! PLEASE!"**_ the Hand Author invoked as Shinji willed his EVA to pull out its WizarSwordGun.

(Battlefield)

Shinji began shooting at the angel as he took notice that it had a pretty strong A.T. field as the EVA stopped firing.

(Plug)

"Ok going to need a style ring," Shinji said as he put the Driver on Ring back on.

_**"DRIVER ON!"**_ as Shinji flips the Author the chant started, _**"SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**_ _**SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!"**_ Shinji went for the Flame ring as put it on, flip the visor on it as he said, "Henshin!"

_**"FLAME! EVA! PLEASE!"**_ As the red orb dives down into the Eva to get started.

(Battle field)

As the Eva lifts its arm up to the right the magic circle appeared. "HI! HI! HI, HI, HI!" as the magic circle pass through the Eva it became Wizard 1.

(Central Dogma)

"Quickly scan all possible to find the source of this power, and need a diagnosis before this fight is over people!" as Ritsuko stated and everyone was working hard to find the possible source of the power that is generated In the Eva.

Gendo was looking from his desk as thing got into motion. "I'll find out what that power is boy, just you wait." Gendo said as he watch the battle going on.

(Battle Field)

Right away the angel shot every tentacle out, as the Eva switch the WizarSwordGun into sword mode and deflect them, but they keep coming as well slicing through buildings like butter.

All right now Shinji could do was deflect the attacks and wait for an opening but it seem this angel wasn't going to give him one.

(Plug)

"Damn it, at this rate I'll be chop Susie. Better change up." As Shinji pulled out the Hurricane Ring he put it on and flip the Author and scan the ring.

_**"HURRICANE! EVA! PLEASE!"**_ soon the green orb Dive in as the Red came out.

(Battle field)

As the angel was about to do a side slice, the Eva jump into the air, as the Green magic circle came forth and change the Eva as it pass through it from Ruby Red to an Emerald green. _**"FU! FU! FU, FU! FU, FU!"**_ the hand Author invoked as the EVA's transformation was complete.

(Central Dogma)

People was astound to the change of Eva color from red to green as everything started to change as someone stated, "The Eva data is changing!" "There a flux in the power grid!" "I'm getting reading from the scans." Ritsuko was getting a headache as everything was changing around her as she couldn't keep up.

Gendo grip his hands tight to the sudden change with the Eva inside and out.

(Battle Field)

As the Eva started to come down, it stops and didn't touch the ground as it was hovering above it as a green wind was keeping it in the air. The angel made an attack at the Eva again but this time the wizard Eva flow in the air and the angel missed.

(Shinji)

"This thing just doesn't know when it's out of its league," Shinji said as he had a smirk on his face.

(Battlefield)

The EVA dived down and slashed at the Angel as Shinji had the sky to his advantage. As the EVA attacked the Angel saw its AT field was useless against the EVA but it wouldn't be deterred from its mission. The Angel then started trying to grab the EVA but the EVA flew around and slashed the Tentacles before Shinji decided to finish it.

(Plug)

"Finale," Shinji said as he smirked.

(Battlefield)

The EVA pulled the thumb on the WizarSwordGun as it began its chant. _**"COME ON SLASH SHAKE HANDS! COME ON SLASH SHAKE HANDS!"**_ the weapon invoked before the EVA placed its glowing green hand on the Hand Author as began to charge it with Hurricane power. _**"HURRICANE SLASH STRIKE!"**_ the hand author invoked as it began to charge the blade with Hurricane power. _**"FU, FU, FU! FU, FU, FU!"**_ the weapon invoked as Shinji prepared to finish off the angel.

A streak of green energy cut through the air and slice the angel in half so too its core. As the Eva landed it turn from the angel as Shinji said from the speakers, "At the end, take a bow." Using his left to bow and his right to hang from the side as the angel spilt in two, it blows up without a trace.

(Later)

As Shinji was taken a shower to get any LCL off of him and wash away the smell, he turn off the water and dried up and finish as he left the shower room with Misato waiting outside.

"Hey Shinji, good work out there, you really now to make a show of things; making the Eva fly like that and all." As Misato complement Shinji he laughs a bit as they started to walk down the halls together and he says, "Well at least I know now I can use the other elements with the Eva."

"Yea you can, which put Rits in a bad spot on trying to find out how you're doing it, let alone how to do the whole grabbing the gun out of nowhere trick." Misato said and Shinji said, "Nothing a trick for me Misato, unless I'm a magician which I'm clearly not."

"I thought you were?" Misato asked Shinji and he said, "Being a wizard doesn't count as a magician." They soon all laugh and stuff Ritsuko started to walk down the halls as Misato said, "Oh hey Rits." She did answer as she just walk by and Misato said, "Wow I guest she is in a bad mood. You think we can try to cheer her up?"

"Not always the smartest thing to do, as I learn from Tenchi and Mana, people do need there space." as Shinji said to Misato and she nodded and said, "I guest your right, well lets go, I'll treat ya to some ramen." "I prefer plain sugar." as Shinji said to Misato.

(The phantom)

As Ritsuko walked she gained an evil smirk as her face turned from green to her normal skin color.

(With Rei the next day)

Rei could feel it she was being pursued by a phantom. No doubt they want her for her being a Gate but if she made it back to the Shop she could be safe for the time being. Shinji was currently keeping an eye on her classmate Kensuke Aida who was apparently a gate.

She soon arrived at the shop just as Medusa walked down a bridge knowing of the defenses the house had against phantoms. "Don't think you're out of the wood works yet Ayanami Rei after all Wiseman-sama wants you to fall into despair and so you shall," Medusa said before walking away.

(With Kensuke)

Kensuke was currently at a book store looking for a book in particular that he knew was here. He still remembered it from his childhood as he entered the children's section knowing the book was there and soon he found it.

"My textbook" he said as he picked up the children's book that started it all with magic for him. "I remember the magic words as I read." Kensuke said as he flip the pages and remember the time when he was a kid reading the same book.

As little Kensuke read silently he came to a part as he said, "alakazam!" he smile and laugh to his childhood memories were.

As Kensuke close the book he said, "I know magic real now, but if that transfer student won't teach me, then I learn myself." He said it with pride and great hope to learn magic. As he was talking to himself, a person near him hear what he said as he walk away with an evil smile on his face.

Kensuke walks out the library with the book in hand check out, off to learn magic if he ever could. After 10 steps outside people started to yell to what, Kensuke saw was Ghouls.

They started to close in on Kensuke as he said, "More… monsters?!" he started to run away as fast as he could to get away from the ghouls chasing him.

(With Shinji)

AS Shinji and Misato were heading to an area where Shinji doughnut van shop was the sudden cry of people rang to his ears as he and Misato turn they saw ghouls running about. "And here I thought it would be a relaxing day." Shinji drop his things and scan his Driver on Ring.

**_"DRIVER ON!"_ **Misato follow with her gun draw and went to help the people.

Kensuke within the crown of running people, he drop the book he was hold and went back to get it. As he pick it up a ghoul was right in front of him.

As the ghoul close in on him, Kensuke back up into a tree didn't know it was there as he was now corner. The ghoul came closer and closer until it raised its weapon as it was about to strike, Kensuke points out his finger and said, "Alakazam!" as he shot blue flame from his finger that push back the ghoul that was about to attack him.

Kensuke was surprise at what he just did, shooting out blue flames from his finger and push back and soon getting lost in a day dream. Shinji came running in as some ghouls were coming down the path, he shot off some silver round that hit their targets, and went to bring the fight to them.

As Shinji was busy with the big batch of ghouls one loner came out at Kensuke as he was still lost in his own world as he keep looking at his hand of where he shot flames out of. AS the ghoul was about to strike a few shoot came at it and push it back as Misato came around in front of Kensuke she fire off more round at the ghoul to keep it back.

Misato turn to Kensuke shook him a bit to get him out of his day dreaming and said, "Hey get going, this is dangers." Kensuke nodded and took off running. Misato turn back and dogged an attack the ghoul she was shooting at.

Shinji was getting rush by the ghoul and so he flip the author he said, "Henshin" without going into the Henshin chant first. _**"FLAME! PLEASE!"**_ Shinji hang his arm out as the magic circle appeared and went over him _**"HI! HI! HI, HI, HI!**_"

Shinji in flame style change his weapon into sword made and slice throw the ghouls like they were nothing. From behind the tree the phantom with the horn on his head and more detail that close to a lion looked to Shinji fight as it waited for a moment to hit him.

Misato got out of the way as Shinji took over as he took care of the ghouls no problem as he cut them all down as the red magic circle appeared all around him, the ghouls blow up and turn to dust. Misato smile at Shinji success at taken down all the ghouls but then the sound of a motorcycle was heard as she turn around… wasn't a motorcycle more of a A.T.V as it drove by Shinji look back as the thing came at him.

Shinji got out of the way of the ATV and look back at it to see a phantom driving it, as Shinji said, "A phantom trying to run, let's see about that." As Shinji pulled out a ring, he flips the Author and scan.

_**"CONNECT! PLEASE!"**_ Shinji reach back as the circle appeared, then he pulled out his Machine Winger, jumped on and started to chase down the phantom.

The two opponents drove down the road avoiding hitting cars as Shinji was chasing after this Hell Hound like Lion Phantom. As they drove next to each other the Phantom took out its weapon and began a sword fight between the two before they heard honking and saw a truck coming at them to which they quickly avoided. But then the Truck passed Shinji saw the Phantom missing only for it to jump over the Rider and land on his left as a turn was coming up.

Shinji then turned his weapons into its Gun mode and began shooting the Phantom in an attempt to hit it which he was. But if they keep fighting like this even Shinji knew there could be road damage worst then Misato's driving so Shinji had to end this quickly. He pulled the thumb before it began a chant. _**"COME ON SHOOT SHAKE HANDS! COME ON SHOOT SHAKE HANDS!"**_ it invoked before Shinji scanned his Flame style ring on the Hand Author. _**"FLAME SHOOT STRIKE!"**_ the weapon invoked before Shinji began to aim_**. "HI, HI, HI! HI, HI, HI!"**_ the belt invoked before Shinji fired at that Phantom as they were arriving at a warehouse.

Shinji let loose a flaming shot as it hit both Phantom and ATV causing ATV to spiral out of control and the Phantom to fly off the vehicle and into the darkness of the warehouse before the ATV crashed and exploded as Shinji stopped his bike and did his usual post victory phrase. "At the end take a bow," he said as he was sure the Phantom was no more or is it.

As Shinji walked away and powered down he failed to notice the shadows move away unnaturally as he headed to find Misato.

(With Kensuke)

Kensuke looked at his hand as he saw he had performed magic. He was wondering if it was a fluke as he knew it couldn't have been a coincidence. Kensuke then pointed his finger before focusing before pointing it away. "Alakazam!" the speckled youth invoked before the blue flames once again came out as once they were done Kensuke was smiling as he looked at his finger. "At last I'm wizard," Kensuke said thinking of all the things he could do with his new Magic powers.

(Scene break)

Shinji and Rei were at the Doughnut van as Shinji was going to finally introduce Rei to the greatness that were plain sugar doughnuts but she had also wanted to come and tell him that she assumed Phantoms were still after her.

It was then two plates of Plain Sugar Doughnuts arrived as Shinji took one and took a bite out of it. "So Rei what did you want to talk about?" Shinji asked as Rei looked at Shinji.

"I believe the phantoms are still after me," Rei admitted as Shinji was shocked.

"What but usually Phantoms give up on a gate when the phantom they sent is destroyed before it could have a chance to drive the gate into despair," Shinji said as Rei nodded.

"I am aware but ever since our first confrontation with the Ogre Phantom and you defeating it I have been developing a 6th sense of sorts and it goes off when I am being pursued by a phantom or if a phantom is nearby," Rei admitted as Shinji saw developing a 6th sense when your life was in danger wasn't unheard of but this is the first time he had seen it develop into a Phantom detector of sorts.

But that only brought up the question as to why the phantoms were still after Rei when there last attempt failed miserably. Could it be that the Phantoms believe that Rei would give birth to a potentially strong phantom or was it something else entirely?

"Well whatever the case is, I'm always nearby when you need help." as Shinji said with two nosy doughnut workers nearby as the feminist guy started to 'ah' at the moment Shinji and Rei was having and said, "That is the most sweetest thing to say on a date." as his worker agrees, unfortunately Shinji and Rei didn't hear him.

(Kensuke)

"Alakazam!" as Kensuke called out as he shot out the blue flame from his fire in front a small crowd of kids as they were clapping to the trick Kensuke was making. As he keep on saying, "Alakazam!" he keep the flames going as the small kids were getting a kick out of it.

After he stop for a moment the kids came up to him as they started to ask question like, "what sort of trick was that?" "How are you even doing that?" "Is that sort of a magic trick?" Kensuke laugh at the kids questions and said, "It's no trick, its real magic."

All the kids were confuse on how Kensuke was doing it but he said" How about a few more times?" the kids cheer for him as he step back and then he close his eyes and then he lift up his arm almost hitting someone in the face. "Excuse me young man." Kensuke stop for a moment as he turn to the guy behind him as he said, "I'm Kenta from T.V Tokyo as I host 'Mystery today' show." as he gave Kensuke his card as Kensuke read and it was somewhat legit.

"I'm hoping for you to come by the studio for an interview, to show us your magic trick." as the guy said and Kensuke said, "An- An interview?" the guy nodded and said, "Yes, I've hope you can come by the studio later today, if you're interested?"

"Yes, of course I'm interested" as Kensuke agreed as he set up the interview later today for Kensuke thought it would be looked up for him, but as Kenta walk away he had an evil smile on his face and then vanish as no one saw where he go.

Meanwhile a bit away Shinji noticed the crowed as he walked over to it to see what was going on. As he arrived he saw Kensuke jumping around in joy as Shinji decided to see what was up with his friend from school. "Hey Kensuke what's up?" Shinji asked as he wondered how Kensuke was holding up after he had flat out told him to keep his dream a dream.

"Ok Shinji you wouldn't believe what happened after you saved me a second time," Kensuke said as Shinji sighed.

"Fine but I'm kind of hungry so can we talk about this as we eat," Shinji asked as Kensuke nodded.

(Later at the Doughnut van)

After the duo were served there doughnuts Kensuke began to explain. "Shinji ok after you saved me from those monsters I was able to summon this blue flame from my finger when I saw Alakazam, I've finally become a Wizard," Kensuke said as Shinji looked skeptical.

"Ok then prove it," Shinji said as Kensuke grinned.

"Well if you insist," Kensuke said as though he was hoping Shinji would ask that. Kensuke stood up and put his finger up while focusing before pointing downward. "Alakazam!" he called as nothing happened.

Shinji knew it was a lie as he knew Kensuke hadn't fallen into despair and came back. "Kensuke if you want to try a trick then make sure the trick is working properly," Shinji said as Kensuke was shocked.

"No wait something must be wrong it wasn't a trick I actually did shoot out fire," Kensuke said before trying again. "Alakazam!" he called but nothing happened.

"Kensuke I think someone is playing a trick on you," Shinji said as Kensuke looked at his finger before he gained a scowl.

"No I get it now your messing with my magic," Kensuke accused pointing at Shinji as Shinji looked shocked.

"What?!" the young Wizard asked as he was shocked that Kensuke was accusing him of messing with his none existent magic.

"You heard me!" Kensuke yelled as Shinji should have known someone like Kensuke would have trouble accepting the truth.

"You said the world don't need any more wizards, I think what you were trying to say it, you want to be the only wizard, that why your stopping ,so I won't surpass you., for now on, I won't listen anymore to your lies." Shinji was getting upset for obvious reasons.

"Don't be a fool, Kensuke. A phantoms playing you. Just to bring your hopes up, so he can shatter it in front of you." Shinji said to Kensuke but, he gotten violent as he flip the table near him and said, "That what you're doing!"

The two workers were surprise at that as they watch was happening Kensuke got into Shinji face and said, "Just leave me alone." then walks off Shinji didn't move, not even to look where Kensuke was walking off to.

Shinji just sighed at he looked over table that stilled had his plain sugar and said, "What a waste."

(Warehouse)

Phoenix kick over a crate and said, "That hellhound lion thing- whatever the hell he is, worthless shit!"

Medusa just smile and said, "I wouldn't say worthless yet." Medusa, "Right?" as footsteps were heard in the distant darkness as the phantom and said, **"I'm honored milady."** phoenix turn to the voice but didn't see the phantom as the footsteps stop and from phoenix own shadow the phantom rises as Phoenix turn around, he freak out and said, "Hellbringer, I thought the wizard killed you." **"Oh Phoenix-sama, were you not aware of my ability to hide in the shadows?"**

For a moment Phoenix started to laugh and said, "Nice, I didn't know you had such a trick up your sleeve." AS medusa put a hand on phoenix shoulder to let her talk she said, "So, will that gate become a phantom soon?"

The phantom laugh as it says, **"I've already planted the seeds. And it will bloom soon."** the phantom started to laugh.

(The shop)

Shinji was sitting down hearing the clocks ticks and he said, "So he wanted to be a wizard?" Tenchi was nearby trying to make a new ring and then he asked, "What's wrong Shinji, did something happen?"

Shinji relax as he said, "You know I didn't ask to be a wizard, but I guess I can see how he feels like I'm doing the same thing as the phantom." Shinji feeling so guilty that he may be doing the same.

Rei and Mana were nearby to hear what Shinji was saying but didn't want to interfere. "Shinji you remember when you first came to jiji's shop?"

Shinji remember that day, it was pouring rain as the old man was flipping the sign close for the store Shinji walk up with man at his side and said, "Excuse me jiji?" the old man turn around and to Shinji and Mana look re downright soaked to the bone. As Shinji showed the ring on his hand he said, "This is your work?"

AS Shinji and Mana were inside with a towel wrap around them with Tenchi holding one of the few magic stone on the table before the old man took it off his hands as he place it down, he pick up the ring Shinji brought as the old man said, "I see...it looks like, in my ignorance, I ended up getting you involved in this terrible situation...I'm sorry."

As the old man bow to Shinji as he said, "it's alright, I didn't came here for your apology which I am grateful for. I came here to stop a nightmare from happening again, as a wizard can stop the phantoms and if you're the only one that can make these rings...I want to look forwarded without no regrets, and keep moving forwarded."

As the memory ended Tenchi came up with tea in hand as he step it down on the table, as Tenchi said, "A light appeared in my grandfather, like I never saw before which gotten me into making these rings as well." Tenchi bought a ring down as he said, "Here's one." As Shinji took it look to be a dragon near a star.

"I believe it will help you show the way in the darkest of times." as Tenchi said with a smile on his face but deep down he hope he didn't make it wrong or didn't misread the ring. "Well then, let's hope this ring isn't as bad as the first one you gave me." Shinji laugh as Tenchi smack his shoulder and said, "I didn't know it would blow up a cat."

Rei looked to Mana and asked, "He made a cat combust?" Mana look to Rei and said, "More like to lose all its fur." Mana laugh and Rei smile a little bit.

It was then that Shinji's cell phone rang before his picked it up and answered. "Hello?" he asked as he was met with Misato's voice. "Wait turn on the TV why?" Shinji asked as Misato told him to just do it and change the channel to TV Tokyo. When he did Shinji was shocked to be met with Kensuke on TV as it finally dawned to him. The Phantom was going to publically destroy Kensuke on national Television and drive him to the despair.

Shinji looked at the man named Kenta and figured he was the Phantom that meant Shinji had to hurry. "Guys I know what the Phantom is going to do," Shinji said as he ran outside and got on his bike. Rei and Mana also could tell what was going to happen as no doubt the Phantom had this planned from the start to make Kensuke believe he can do magic and then shows him and everyone he can't do magic.

Shinji got on his bike put on his helmet and drove off most likely breaking a few speed limits but he had to get to the TV station before, it's too late.

(T.V station)

"Welcome one and all on 'Mystery today' as today mystery would be the wizards, as I like all of you to welcome our young clam to be a wizard , Kensuke Aida!" everyone in the crowed was cheering and clapping as Kensuke came on the stage.

(Shinji)

Shinji was breaking the speed limit just to get to the station in time before it's too late. "Don't let it be too late, don't let it be too late," as Shinji said over and over again hoping it would make a different as he keep going faster without breaking.

(At the shop)

As Rei continued to watch the T.V the phone rang as Tenchi answer it as he said, "Hello?" after a moment he said, "Just a moment." Tenchi took his ear off the phone and said, "Rei phone for you, a Doctor Akagi is calling for a schedule for an appointment." Rei got up fast and took the phone off of Tenchi as he hand it to her. "Yes?"

(T.V Station)

As the phantom in his human form smile to the crowed and said, "shale we get a few question?" the crowd cheered as the phantom nodded and started to ask Kensuke as he asked, "Now Kensuke..." as the Phantom started off as he eye the book in Kensuke hands. "What this book in your hands?"

Kensuke held the book out and said, "My childhood story that inspire me of magic and wizards, it brought hope in my life." "Ah I see, I see. Nothing wrong with childhood dreams now is there?" as he said to the crowed but he quickly turn back to Kensuke.

(Shinji)

Shinji reached the place but it had a guard at the door, as Shinji started to think of something, he smile and pulled out a ring.

Shinji ran up to the guard and said, "Mr. security guy." as Shinji brought the guy attention as it look Shinji was going up to shake the guys hand as he said, "It's very nice to meet you." the guard think Shinji was a crazy boy but his job was to keep in place to guard the peace or help people alone as he asked, "Yes may I help you?"

"Yes you can, I need to know if your sleepy?" as Shinji said an the guar said, "Wha-" _**"SLEEP! PLEASE!"**_ as the guard fell asleep Shinji look down and said, "I guess you were." as Shinji took off the ring on the guards hand and put it back in his pocket and try to find the which studio that was hosting the show.

(At the studio)

"Now I would like to ask more question but first we must see the magic, if you don't mind of course?" Kensuke smile and said, "Yes I would. Now stand back witness my wizardly magic." as the Kenta did Kensuke close his eyes, and focus as he point out his finger he yelled out, "Alakazam!"... Nothing happen. Kensuke looked confused as he attempted to try again and said, "Alakazam!" and once again nothing.

People were beginning to murmur as Kensuke could hear them say that he was lying or he wasn't a real wizard as Kensuke tried again but once again nothing. "Was he fooling people," one person asked as more came.

"He's a fraud probably just some street performer hoping to fool people so he can get on TV," another said as Kensuke couldn't believe it.

"It seems that your magic was a fake all along... but good thing you didn't listen to your Ring Wizard friend of yours, that way you wouldn't have been here to give birth to a new phantom," Kenta said as Kensuke was shocked as he felt people all over Japan laughing at him.

"Kenta-san?" Kensuke asked as Kenta gave an evil smirk.

"Kenta had died a long time ago giving birth to me his phantom," Kenta said before he transformed into Hellbringer as Kensuke was beginning to regret not listening to Shinji as people were running away from the Phantom as the Cameras were left rolling.

"No impossible," Kensuke said as he was now going to die and he had yelled at Shinji accusing him of holding him back when Shinji was only trying to protect him.

**"Allow me to show you how I created your "magic," and I use the term loosely,"** he said as he turned into a shadow and gained control of Kensuke's body when he entered the humans Shadow. **"It was very simple really,"** Hellbringer said as he made Kensuke drop his book on the ground as he forced Kensuke to point his finger at the book. **"You weren't really doing the magic I was the one making the flames, just like this,"** he said just before he unleashed his blue flames upon the book setting it aflame allowing it to burn to ashes. Kensuke was soon released from Hellbringers grip as he had exited Kensuke's shadow as the speckled youth fell onto his knees clutching his chest as purple cracks appeared on his body. **"No die and be reborn as a Phantom and help create more phantoms,"** Hellbringer said before bullets hit him catching him off guard.

"Leave my friend alone," Shinji said as he had a glare at the Phantom making Hellbringer chuckle.

**"You are too late Ring Mage the boy is already birthing a new phantom and I will make sure to stop you before you interfere,"** Hellbringer said as Shinji took brought his hand with the Driver on Ring to his Hand Author.

_**"DRIVER ONE!"**_ the hand Author invoked as Shinji glared at the Phantom.

"Not on my watch," Shinji said before flipping the hand Author starting another chant.

_**"SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!"**_ the Wizard Driver chanted as Shinji was ready to transform.

"You'll pay for using peoples dream, Henshin!" Shinji called out as he hit the visor on the ring then he scanned it, _**"FLAME! PLEASE!"**_ Shinji point forward as the magic circle appear then made a run at it _**"HI! HI! HI, HI, HI!"**_ as Shinji change to Kamen Rider Wizard, he keep going as the phantom pulled out a sword.

Shinji and the phantom went at it back and forth and it was an incredible fight indeed as it was being broadcast to ever T.V on the streets and a few other places as well.

(At the shop)

Mana watch as Shinji fight against the phantom with Tenchi on the couch with popcorn in his hands and said, "He's good," as he taken a handful of popcorn as he was about to eat it until Mana hit him over the head and said, "Baka, you don't eat popcorn while Shinji fighting!"

For Rei she was watching closely at Shinji, on how well he fighting for others as the corner of the screen she saw Kensuke as she saw small purple cracks beginning to form around him as she saw his face, she saw he was in pain and despair as she thought to herself, 'Would that happen to me?' her hand tighten to the thought it seems and hopes Shinji can do it.

(Misato)

"Come on Shinji, show that phantom creep whose boss!" Misato said as he was on her couch out of uniform and drinking beer.

"Kick him in the shins!" as Misato yelled her pet penguin, Penpen walked over near the couch with a fish in its mouth and saw what Misato was watch.

(NERV HQ)

Ritsuko was watching the T.V as well as half the staff of NERV seeing the fight between the phantom and the wizard. As Ritsuko said, "This is incurable, is this being taped?" she asked one of the co-workers and said, "Its taping." and soon it show Shinji jumping over the phantom and kick his rear end.

(Shinji)

As Shinji send the phantom across the stage, he put on a different spell ring as he scan it, _**"CONNECT! PLEASE!"**_ Shinji brought out the WizarSwordGun in gun mode and then pointed at the phantom as it stands up Shinji took the shot and fired as the phantom fell back into the dark part of the stage.

As Shinji thought it was clear he look to Kensuke and ran to him as he called his name, "Kensuke!" until he was stop as he felt the tug on his leg. Shinji look down to his surprise the phantom was in his shadow as it came out and started to slash at Shinji before he could point his weapon at it.

As the phantom push Shinji back, he took it as a moment to fire, and as he did the phantom dive into the shadows around. the phantom laugh at Shinji and soon attack from above as Shinji dogged the phantom he try again to shin the phantom but again he vanish into the shadows and soon popping all over the place as Shinji shot and missed as he was getting tired of playing shot the phantom.

Soon the phantom came at blazing speeds as Shinji turn and didn't have a chance to dogged he was hit hard across the chest and the phantom laugh at Shinji pain. As Shinji stand up and walk to the phantom, it fire a blue fire ball at him as he dogged and hit the camera that was broadcasting them.

(At the shop)

Tenchi and Mana panic as Tenchi try for the remote, Mana went for her crystal ball and watch what was happening.

(Misato)

"What! Where the picture?!" Misato said as she throw the can of beer at the TV and Penpen was disappointed for not seeing the rest of the fight.

(NERV)

"AHH" as a lot of people said while disappointed not able to see the rest of the fight and to Ritsuko so was she but she did show it and said, "Alright people back to work, and you I want heads or tails on what was happening report every detail of that fight."

Everyone got back to their work and someone went off to write a report of the fight. Ritsuko went for her coffee she said, "That was entertaining as it lasted."

(Shinji)

As Shinji was looking around the phantom was ducking in and out of shadows hitting Shinji at any angle as it want as Shinji said, "He not letting me get near Kensuke." as Shinji thought on what to do he remember Tenchi new ring as he pulled it out and remember what he said, " I believe it will help you show the way in the darkest of times" Shinji thought for a moment and said, "It's pretty dark, so let light the way." as Shinji put on the ring and Flips the author he scan it as it says, _**"LIGHT! PLEASE!"**_ soon from the ring itself a light bright as the sun shot forth to every shadow and soon the phantom pop out as it yelled in pain as it was force out of the shadows.

"Ok time to switch up," Shinji said as he too out his water ring and replaced his flame ring with it. Shinji then flipped the hand author and scanned the ring before it spoke its chant.

_**"WATER! PLEASE!"**_ the belt invoked as Shinji summoned a blue mystic circle that turned him into his water form. _**"SUI! SUI! SUI! SUI!"**_ it invoked as Shinji now had the element advantage.

The fight continued as Shinji switched to sword form and began attacking the phantom.

Shinji move and dance like he was water, and strike like a big wave that send the phantom back. Hellbringer was getting mad now fire erupted from his hands. Shinji made a quick grab at his ring as he place it on flip the author and scan it, _**"DEFEND PLEASE!"**_ As the phantom shot out a stream of fire, a blue magic circle appeared in front of Shinji is it block the attack with water coming out, and Shinji sent the magic circle forwarded.

As the magic circle of water hit the phantom he was soak and knock back even more. The phantom got back up and try to make more flames but he was too wet to make a spark and so he did what he could and charged at Shinji... like an idiot. Shinji dogged and counter as he slice and dice the phantom, it turn around as Shinji gave the WizarSwordGun a good thrust he push the phantom far enough that he wanted to finish this here and now.

"Now the finale" as Shinji push up on the thumb on the WizarSwordGun at it began its chant. _**"COME ON SLASH SHAKE HANDS! COME ON SLASH SHAKE HANDS!"**_ as Shinji shakes the hand it called out, _**"WATER SLASH STRIKE! SUI, SUI, SUI! SUI, SUI, SUI!**_

Shinji made a slash that erupted in water and hit the phantom as it cried out, as it drop down and the magic circle appeared at the phantom get then the phantom blow up in a blue light.

Shinji turn back to Kensuke as he immediately switched back to flame style.

When Shinji got to Kensuke he was covered in purple cracks as he grabbed the boy's hand. "Shinji you were right... I should have listened and now it's all hopeless," Kensuke said as Shinji took out an engage ring.

"It's never hopeless Kensuke we shouldn't worry about what we should or shouldn't have done in the past but we should worry about what we should and shouldn't do in the present and the future," Shinji said as he showed Kensuke the ring. "Now I'll be your final hope," Shinji said as he put the ring on Kensuke's finger and flipped the hand Author before scanning it.

_**"ENGAGE! PLEASE!"**_ the belt invoked before a magic circle appeared to Kensuke's Underworld. Shinji jumped in and disappeared into it as Kensuke lost conciseness.

(With Shinji)

Shinji was falling through the mystic tunnel to Kensuke's underworld as, as soon as the trip started it ended as Shinji arrived at the Library that Kensuke was attack outside of. "Kensuke's underworld," Shinji said as he noticed young Kensuke with the book that got burned.

"Alakazam," young Kensuke invoked as Shinji knew it was Kensuke.

That was when the scene gained a purple crack and was destroyed as on the other side was a demonic bat Phantom as Shinji saw it was destroying everything in its path to get to the outside world. Shinji ran outside with the Phantom chasing after him as both soon arrived outside. "Ok going time to summon a pain in the a**," Shinji said before taking out the Dragon Rise ring and putting it on before flipping the Hand Author twice and scanning it.

_**"DRAGON RISE! PLEASE!"**_ the belt invoked before Shinji's inner Phantom came out and began fighting the Bat Phantom as Shinji knew what was coming next. When Shinji got to close Dragon hit Shinji with its tail as he was sent flying back a bit.

"Dammit Dragon listen to me," Shinji said as he switched the Dragon Rise Ring with the Connect Ring before flipping the Hand Author twice and scanned the ring.

_**"CONNECT PLEASE!"**_ the belt invoked as Shinji reached in and pulled out his Machine Winger and hopped on and chased after his Dragon Phantom to stop it from causing any more damage.

As Dragon was flying under a bridge with the Bat Phantom Shinji jumped off the bridge as his Machine Ringer turned into a second pair of wings and attached to the back of Dragon and just like a bull Dragon soon became docile. "Ok time to go after that Phantom," Shinji said as he then made Dragon fly after the Phantom.

Shinji with the dragon rule of engage the air fight with the bat like phantom it was a back and forth struggle for the dragon and the bat but soon dragon overpowered the bat as it bite its wing and throw it across.

The bat phantom slams into the ground, Shinji pulled out the kick strike ring as he put it on and flip the hand Author twice and scan, _**"VERY NICE! KICK STRIKE! FABULOUS!"**_ as Shinji jump off the dragon, it started to change as it folds up its wings, arms and leg that itself took shape as a giant dragon claw.

Shinji got into his kick stands as he would and his foot attached to the dragon and then they came down in a blaze of glory. As the bat phantom was about to get up, it couldn't get out of the way in time as it was hit by the giant claw and blow up on impacted.

Shinji jumped off he look back at the defeated phantom if there was any left of it to see and he was about to turn back until he saw a familiar book on the ground as he reach down and pick it up,' It was Kensuke book that was destroy.

For Shinji thought, everything in the underworld was mostly an illusion in a solid mass made by the mind, for Shinji he thought for a moment before taking off.

(Kensuke)

As Kensuke was still awake somewhat the red magic circle came forth with Shinji coming out of it with a book in his hands. To Shinji thought, 'It works.' to the thought of him pulling object like the book in his hands from underworlds. Shinji un-did the henshin and turn to Kensuke.

Kensuke groan from the feeling of almost being killed from his inner phantom. "Looks like you'll recover." As Shinji said and Kensuke looked up at Shinji and said, "Well… I guest… thank you Shinji."

Shinji saw Kensuke had a sad look on his face, knowing his dream was crush in front of him and the thought of being a wizard was gone. Shinji walk to him and put the book down in front of him as Kensuke eyes widen to it Shinji said, "It ok for people to dream, but trying to make that dream realty does have it hardship that could succeed or ended up broken hearted." Kensuke took the book as he open it and everything in it was just like he knew it as.

"But as someone said to me one time, Keep hold of your dream would mostly bring more than hope to you, but to others as well." Shinji said before Kensuke stood up and said, "Wait." Shinji stop as he turn around to Kensuke as he walk up to Shinji and got on his knees and bow as he said, "Thank you very much, I know I was a baka before and my dream lead me to humiliate myself, I see that now."

Shinji keep listening to Kensuke as he went on, "I know my dream was to be a wizard to help people, but I see that is impossible now, but I still want to hold on that dream, but instead of being a wizard… I want to help one, so I asking right now is… PLEASE! Let me be your Assistant!"

Shinji smile even laugh at Kensuke spirit of things and said, "Ok then." Kensuke lift up his head and said, "Really?" Shinji scratch the back of his head and said, "Well I can't help a begging person for something, so you want to be my assistant?"

Kensuke stand up and said, "Yes I do." Shinji nodded and said, "Alright, let's get back to the shop and get some plain sugar for a treat." Kensuke did a salute and said, "Yes sir." Shinji turn and walk to the exit with Kensuke following behind.

(Scene break)

Misato arrived at the shop fully dressed as she had heard what had happened and when she entered she saw Shinji eating a plain sugar Doughnut with Kensuke giving him a shoulder rub. Misato was relieved that Kensuke was ok as she noticed that Rei was missing.

"Her where's Rei?" Misato asked as Mana answered.

"She's at an appointment with Ritsuko so she'll be back later," Mana said as she was looking in the crystal ball for any sightings of phantoms.

"Ok and why is the kid giving Shinji a shoulder rub?" Misato asked as Kensuke answered.

"Well sense he saved me Shinji agreed to let me be his assistant," Kensuke asked as Shinji was enjoying both the shoulder rub and the doughnut.

"Ok I see well I'm glad to see Kensuke is ok and no longer a gate," Misato said as she sat down on the table as Tenchi was enjoying some popcorn.

"Yeah well I guess all's well that ends well," Tenchi said as Shinji finished his doughnut.

That was when Ritsuko walked into the shop holding an ID card. "Hey Ritsuko-san what brings you here?" Tenchi asked wondering how Rei was doing and to stare at her b***.

"I came to bring Rei her new ID sense her last one expired," Ritsuko said as Mana was curios.

"Did you forget to give it to her at the appointment?" Mana asked as Ritsuko got a confused look.

"What appointment?" Ritsuko asked as Tenchi was confused.

"Wait but you called and wanted to talk to Rei about her appointment," Tenchi said as Ritsuko looked confused.

"But I never called her hell she didn't even have an appointment today," Ritsuko said as Shinji heard enough.

"Wait so if Ritsuko didn't call then crap she's in danger," Shinji said as he went outside and went to grab his bike.

"Ok what's going on?" Ritsuko demanded as Misato didn't know whether to explain to Ritsuko that the Phantom who they lied about as a criminal was still after Rei.

(With Rei)

Rei arrived at NERV and had entered as she was heading to Ritsuko's office unaware of the trap she was walking straight into.

As Rei walked closer to Ritsuko office, she was getting that feeling again as she thought a phantom was nearby as she keep her eyes out as he keep on walking.

'This feeling… it's getting stronger, why?" as Rei thought as Rei came to the door she knock Ritsuko voice rang out as she said, "enter." Rei open the door and enter as she was told.

Rei looks inside around and saw only one person in the room as it was Ritsuko as she was writing up something and then stop for a moment as she turn around In the chair she was sitting in, she saw Rei and said, "Hello Rei." AS Ritsuko smile and not her normal smile as Rei knows them well as she knew Ritsuko had a fake smile whenever she sees Rei but this smile… was of a dreaded feeling.

"Who are you?" as Rei demanded and Ritsuko said, "Rei, what do you mean? You know me." Rei shake her head and said, "You're not Doctor Akagi." Ritsuko or supposed to be started to laugh and said, "I see you sense me as a phantom didn't you? I see why the Wiseman wants you so badly." As the suppose Ritsuko stand up and started to change as she turn into the Chameleon phantom.

Rei was about to run until the phantom shot a long tongue out that wrapped around Rei and held her in place. From behind a curtain Medusa came out and said, **"Well, well Chamel, what a catch. I would never doubt about your abilities to catch such a gate."**

Rei struggle to get free but it was no good as medusa look to Chamel as she said, **"shale we get going Chamel?" "Of course Medusa-sama."** As the Chamel spoken as it started to laugh.

(Shinji)

Shinji drove into the Geofront as far as he can go on his Machine Winger before coming to a stop to the escalators. Quickly getting off the bike, Shinji ran down the escalators as fast as he can with a few time tripping himself down, but he keep going.

Running pass every other door on the way down the halls until he came to Ritsuko office as he ran and open he shouted, "REI!" he stop as he saw the place was empty but not fully clean, as Shinji look down to see Rei's old I.D on the ground.

Shinji knew she was here, but not anymore. Shinji was running low on magic but that wasn't stopping him as he gotten out three rings, _**"UNICORN PLEASE! KRAKEN! PLEASE! GARUDA PLEASE!"**_ as all three came forth Shinji said, "Look for Rei, quick!" they nodded and everything split up to search for Rei."

(Rei)

Rei was being held against her will as her and the two phantom walk her to the lower parts of NERV headquarters where Rei knew very well. **"It's amazing why humans can do to keep themselves in power, but also a downside to their own destruction."**

As they stop at a door Rei knew what was behind it all she could do was ask question as she asked, "What purpose have you brought me here?" medusa laugh as she said, **"oh just site seeing at the moment."** She said, as, she blow the door down.

As the smoke died down inside was a single tank in the middle and a bigger tank in the way back as the lights were on, the bigger tank held many Rei's.

**"You know this place don't you Rei?"** Medusa asked as Rei chose not to answer less she risk being forced into despair. **"Its ok you don't have to answer after all this is the place where you will fall into despair,"** Medusa said before turning to Chamel before speaking again. **"Chamel you know the code correct?"**

**"Yes Medusa-sama,"** Chamel said as he walked over to the computer and began to type in the code. One code in specific. The code to destroy all the Rei clones. Once the code was entered the Rei's began to come apart as Rei eyes widen in shock as she couldn't believe it. Her purpose in life was being destroyed right in front of her. She saw one by one the Rei clones died as Rei couldn't do anything to save them.

Rei was freed as she fell to her knees clutching her chest where her heart is as purple cracks appeared on her body showing the Phantom was beginning to try and break out. "No it can't be," Rei said as she felt so weak and powerless to save all her clones. And soon there was nothing left of them as Rei was now officially the last Rei Ayanami in existence.

**"Now Rei Ayanami drown in your despair and give birth to a new phantom,"** Medusa said before turning to Chamel. **"Chamel make sure the Ring Wizard doesn't interfere after all if he's preoccupied by you it will give us a lot of time to wait for Rei Ayanami to become a phantom,"** Medusa said as Chamel nodded.

**"It shall be done Medusa-sama just fight the Ring Wizard don't beat him,"** Chamel said before turning invisible and heading to find the Ring Wizard and stall him.

**"Now all we do is wait,"** Medusa said as it wasn't every day for her she gets to see a Phantom born right before her eyes.

(With Shinji)

Shinji was looking all over NERV as he soon saw Garuda fly to him and smiled. "Did you find her Garuda?" Shinji asked as Garuda made motions for Shinji to follow it Shinji nodded and followed Garuda hopefully to stop Rei from falling into despair and becoming a phantom.

As they ran to the deeper parts of NERV Shinji was soon hit by a tongue of the Chameleon Phantom and sent to the wall as Chamel came out of the shadows. **"Sorry Ring Wizard you won't be saving that girl unless you can get passed me,"** Chamel said as Shinji glared at the Phantom.

"I don't have time for this," Shinji said as he scanned his Driver on Ring activating his Wizard belt.

_**"DRIVER ON!"**_ the belt invoked as Shinji had a friend to save. He then flipped the Hand Author causing its pre Henshin chant to begin. _**"SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!"**_ the belt invoked as Shinji had his Flame Style Ring out.

"Henshin," he said as he pulled down the Rings visor and scanned it.

_**"FLAME! PLEASE!"**_ the belt invoked as Shinji summoned the mystic circle in front of him before he ran to it. _**"HI! HI! HI, HI, HI!"**_ the belt invoked as Shinji turned into Kamen Rider Wizard Flame style.

Shinji went head first and try to make the first hit but the chameleon dogged it with easy. Shinji was give his best, but its seem that wasn't good enough as the phantom keep dogging his attack and then strike back when he was most open.

Shinji flip the Author as he scan the spell he was wearing, _**"CONNECT! PLEASE!"**_ she pulled out the WizarSwordGun in gun mode and started to shot, the phantom got hit, it shot out its tongue to Shinji to knock the weapon out of his hands and whack him against the far wall.

Shinji was trying to think of something fast as he switches to the water ring and flipping the author. _**"WATER! PLEASE!"**_ Shinji ran as the magic circle came before him. _**"SUI! SUI! SUI! SUI!"**_ changed Shinji armor from the Ruby red to sapphire blue and started move differently hoping to get the upper hand.

Chamel was impress at the young wizard action but he just laugh as he deflect Shinji attacks and hit him hard sending its claws down at his chest.

"Damn it." Shinji said as he quickly rolled away and got up as eh switch ring again once again flipping the Author as he scan the land ring, _**"LAND PLEASE."**_ The magic circle appeared below Shinji. _**"DO! DO! DO, DODODON! DO! DODODON!"**_ the belt chanted as the mystic circle raised up change his armor to the blue to Topaz Yellow.

Shinji charged at the Chamel as he had a stronger defense now, as the Chamel attack again, hitting Shinji hard but he took it head on as Shinji landed in a few good punches and push the phantom back.

"I don't have time for this." Shinji said as he pulled out a spell ting and flip the Author to scan it until, _**"ERROR!"** _"What?!" as Shinji said as he try to scan the ring again, _**"ERROR!"**_

A cold feeling fell down Shinji spine, as he was out of magic. Soon Shinji felt a pain in his body as his armor un-Henshin itself as it couldn't hold its form any longer.

**"Well, well, well, out of juice are we?"** the Chamel said as he walk up to Shinji and said, **"Thats too bad!"** he kick Shinji away and said, **"Look at this site, no more power , no more armor, it's just you and me now."** As the phantom started to walk to Shinji, as he was looking around for something.

**"You know, I thought you could have been stronger."** As the phantom walk closer to Shinji, he spotted his WizarSwordGun and started to crawl to it. **"Wiseman-sama told me you would be powerful."** Shinji was just a few feet from his weapon as the phantom keep talking as he said, **"but now I see is just a little weakling with no strength of his own now."**

As Shinji was just a few inches from it the phantom said, **"And Now I would have to kill you."** Shinji grab his weapon and said, "Not today!" Shinji flip over and fire off as many shots as he could and push the phantom back.

Shinji stop for a moment to think of something as he look up above the phantom he saw a support beam as he remember what happen when he first came here. He aimed up at it he fire off and shot it down. "What?" the support beam started to fall down, as it did so much derby fell after and soon the phantom was bury in the ruble.

Shinji got up as he held his shoulder he said, "Someone should better supporters." Shinji limp down the halls to where Rei may be at.

(With Rei)

Rei could feel a pair of white wings rip out of her back as she felt her inner Phantom was on the verge of being released. She began to crawl as she didn't want to die. For once in her life she was truly afraid of death sense she had no more bodies to replace her now she was just her. **"Soon the new powerful Phantom will be born and create more Phantoms and destroy the Ring Wizard,"** Medusa said as Rei remembered Shinji and how she had protected her and what he said to her.

"I am this worlds Jewel of Hope so that's why I can't give up and allow more Phantoms to run around," the memory said as Rei started to get up.

"I shall not allow this worlds hope to die," Rei said as she glared at Medusa who was slightly unnerved by the glare. "Medusa I should really thank you in a way you set me free to choose my own destiny and right now I choose to be this worlds hope so that's why..." Rei began as some of the cracks on her body was disappearing in a gold glow. "That's why," Rei continued as she felt less pain as she walked torts Medusa. "THAT'S WHY I SHALL NOT DIE HERE!" Rei yelled as the White Wings were forced back into her body as she glared at Medusa who was shocked that the girl held onto her hope which made her a wizard now.

**"Damn another Wizard had been born I'll have to kill you here and now Rei Ayanami,"** Medusa said before she summoned her weapon and went for the attack. That was when a gold barrier appeared in front of Rei protecting her knocking Medusa back. **"What?!"** she asked shocked at that barrier.

Another Gold mystic circle appeared and out came the White Wizard who gave Shinji his Wizard Driver. As Rei turn to him he started to say, "You've held on to hope at the face of despair and survived, you gained the potential to become a wizard."

Shinji stumble to the opening and saw the Rei who was ok and the white wizard as his eyes widen to him, "It's him."

Rei looked carful at the man, but to her feeling about him were… off something she could put her finger on. "Who are you?" Rei asked as the man said, "Just an old wizard, preparing other wizard like you… and him." As he look to Shinji and Rei looks to Shinji.

Rei was surprise Shinji was there but he wasn't looking good as she ran to him and said, "You came?" "You know me? I always come to save the day… but it looks like he did." As the white wizard was hearing the conversation he spoken, "I did not save her." Shinji looked at him and said, "What?"

"She saved herself, like you she held on to hope in the face of despair and gain the ability of a wizard." He said and Shinji look to Rei and she nodded and she said, "I realize something why I didn't hold on to much hope for myself. I thought my hope was with Commander Ikari to protect me, but it seem that wasn't the case, I lost hope when I relies he couldn't… and then I thought of you."

Shinji looked to Rei as she said, "You show me what life was, to know there more to live than just following orders, when I thought my life was to help serve the Commander, it only matter of time before he wouldn't need me anymore, but you Shinji you brought in into your life and others as well and I saw how precious life is, even your but you risk it for others while I just held back… but now I will gasp hold on my own life as well risk it all to help others like you I would do it."

Rei said those words with pride that as Shinji saw it in her eyes. As the white wizard saw this, he saw a glow in Rei's hand and said, "I see your more than I expected to be. Child." As he wizard called to Rei, she look to him and he said, "In your hands."

As Rei thought what he meant, she felt gripping something hard as she open her hand in it was a ring, with a smooth white gem with three silver feathers in a three point triangle form that held the gem in place.

"I see then, I'll leave her training, in your hand young wizard." As the white wizard said as he pulled out a driver like his own to Rei, she took it as the white wizard said to her, "Good luck Kamen rider Mage-angel" nodded then walk away and back into the magic circle he came through.

The gold barrier soon shatters like glass as Medusa came forth as she said, **"I don't know what that was all about, but I will destroy wizards once and for all!"** Shinji was about to stand up on his own until Rei put her arm in front of him and said, "This is my fight now Ikari-kun, I will do it you rest."

Shinji saw the look in her eyes, and knew he wanted to this and so he nodded and said, "Alright then." Shinji limp over to the nearest wall and put his back against it as he slid down.

**"I don't care if it's him or you wizard girl, but ether way you'll both die."** Rei grasp the ring in her hand as she said, "You may try phantom but, there nothing you can do from stopping all of you." As Rei put on the belt as it magically form around her it invoked, _**"DRIVER ON!"**_ the phantom 'tisk' at that and charged at Rei.

As Rei put the ring on her finger then flip the author, she said, "Henshin!" _**"CHANGE NOW!"**_

A white light Erupted from Rei as Shinji cover his eyes so did the phantom as the light was bright in the dark room.

Medusa had to shield her eyes as she couldn't believe that this girl had held onto her hope. Within the light Rei saw a mystic circle above her lowering itself to her as Rei felt ethereal wings on her back. As the circle lowered Rei's form began to change into as feathers began to fall as the circle passed through her. It was soon that Rei's body was covered in a suit similar to Shinji but with a tunic instead of a coat, armor on the legs up to the knees, arms up to the elbows, as set of rings attached to her belt by a chain, armor on her upper torso that fit her form like her suit did as the shoulder pads had crystal spikes on them and her back had a design in the armor similar to wings.

"Kamen Rider Mage-angel, in the words of Ikari-kun its Showtime," Rei said as she did a more feminine version of the pose Shinji said post transformation.

**"Die!"** Medusa yelled as she charged at the Female Ring Wizard as she dodged the blow by ducking under the swipe as Medusa kept trying to hit Rei but Rei avoided the attack. Rei then took out a ring similar to Shinji's connect ring as she flipped the hand author and scanning it over it after putting it on her right finger.

_**"CONNECT! NOW!"** _the belt invoked before Rei reached in and pulled out an odd weapon that looked similar to a holy cross mixed with a crossbow and gun. Rei began to let loose silver bullets upon Medusa as the snake Phantom was getting real ticked off with this. Rei then switched her weapons gun handle down and from the spot where the bullets came out a sabre sprouted from it as Rei held it similar to a Rapier.

The Female wizard and Medusa charged at each other as they swung there weapons at each other in an attempt to destroy the other. As the battle continued Rei saw it was time to finish this as she took out a ring similar to Shinji's kick strike ring. "Time for your finale," Rei said as she put the ring on.

**"I won't lose to the likes of you!"** Medusa said as Rei flipped the Hand author as it began to chant.

_**"LUPATCH MAGIC TOUCH TO GO! LUPATCH MAGIC TOUCH TO GO!"**_ the belt invoked as Rei was ready to finish the Phantom off. _**"THUNDER!"**_ as Rei pointed outwards a magic circle came before her and send a lightning storm attack at Medusa.

**"AHHHHHHH!"** Medusa yelled in pain from the attack she collapse down as she took that big hit, and Rei seem to getting light headed as her image blur and waved side to side a bit. "Rei." Shinji got up and came to Rei, her armor vanishes and she fell back as Shinji catches her.

"She used too much magic." As Shinji knew Rei was just started to use her power but not use to it yet. As both wizard were sitting still medusa was still alive as she got up as she said, **"I swear you ring wizards, I will have my revenge!"** As Medusa build up her power she use a power to cover her track as it damage the area, and vanish from site.

For Shinji he wish he could just stand up, but he is out of energy and Rei was knock out so moving her is out of the question so all he can do is wait for his strength and magic to build up again or wait for someone to help them.

From outside the room the sound of foots steps were heard as Ritsuko voice was heard, "Down here!" as Ritsuko and Misato show up with Kensuke in his hands was a plain sugar and a first aid kit.

"Shinji, Rei! /Sensei!" Misato and Kensuke said as they rushed in for them, and to Ritsuko her eyes widen to the horror she saw in the tanks as she saw body part floating around as she said, "Gendo isn't going to like this."

(Scene Break)

Outside the medic room with Misato and Ritsuko looking in a window as Shinji was laying on a bed next to Rei's Bed as she was sleeping and Kensuke who was also in there sitting on a chair to help if need be. Misato and Ritsuko started to talk as Rits started, "I can't believe you didn't tell me this."

"How would I put it, hey some monster is after Rei that want to put people in despair to give birth to more monsters?" Misato said in a sweet but sarcasm way.

"He'll Separate them, you know?" as Ritsuko said to her friend. "Not unless we tell him something else, and lose the footage on what happen." as Misato said and Rits pull Misato by her shirt and said, "You want to lose your job! Lying to the commander would be a big mistake to do!"

Misato swatted away Ritsuko hand and said, "I'm Try to protect them! As to what ever out there, Shinji was the only one who knows how to handle them, but now Rei involved and there nothing I can do about that!"

Ritsuko looked at Misato carefully and said, "You care about them?" Misato got angry at that question as she said, "Of course I care, Shinji is important to me, and Rei is beginning to act like a normal person with normal friends. Do you think I want them to split up, going back the way it was?" Rits didn't need to say as she saw it now and said, "Fine then… I guess I could say is, someone is targeting NERV, destroying property and almost abducted pilot Ikari and Ayanami this way they would both keep under eye in the same place other than that, it's up to you."

Misato nodded and said, "Thank you Rits, you are always a good friend."

"I just hope he hadn't seen the footage yet," Ritsuko said as she went to get rid of the footage while she had Misato tell Shinji and Rei to cover story to tell Gendo.

(Scene break)

Ritsuko was lucky that Gendo hadn't seen the footage but no doubt he will be very pissed off when he finds out an "intruder," had broken into NERV undetected and destroyed all of the Rei clones leaving there current Rei as the only survivor. Right now Ritsuko was in Gendo's office as she could tell he was very pissed.

"Dr. Akagi you do realize that with the loss of all of the Rei clones the scenario is being jeopardized," Gendo said as Ritsuko nodded.

"Yes commander Ikari," Ritsuko said as Gendo had to fix things quickly.

"So I want you to remake all the Rei clones and make sure they actually last by the 16th angel use out current Rei as a template if you have too but I want those Rei's revived as quickly as possible," Gendo said as Ritsuko nodded.

"It shall be done Commander Ikari," Ritsuko said as Gendo nodded.

"Good then dismissed," Gendo said before Ritsuko nodded and left.

Gendo then pulled up section 2's report on Kamen Rider Wizard as they were pictures of all his battle thus far. "You are a wild card in my scenario Kamen Rider and thus I will terminate you once I find your weakness," Gendo said as this Rider was a wild card in his scenario.

(TBC)

Next time: Shinji and Rei are adjusting to being a team who fights Phantoms as Shinji is helping her develop her fighting style. But a Shinji is soon met with a Gate and a swindler who's been using men to get something. Shinji and Rei really have their work cut out for them. Especially when the next Angel shows up causing havoc.

Next time on Shinji the Jewel of Hope: The Swindling Gate


	4. Chapter 4 The Swindling Gate

Shinji the Jewel of Hope

ESKK: Finally we have chapter 4 ready for thy readers. READ NOW FOOLS!

_The magic rings, the Wizard Rings_

The four style wings appeared on screen as they were in front of a red ring.

_They shine in both hands of the modern mage_

The rings then moved leaving the Flame Style Ring which slipped into the left finger of a young boy of the age of 17 who has the Driver on Ring on his right hand. His identity was hidden as he was a silhouette

_As he changes despair into hope_

The boy was soon revealed to be Shinji but his form was replaced by that of Kamen Rider Wizard.

(Maji ka maji de magic da Show Time!)

Starting from the beginning Kamen rider wizard flying on the back of the phantom dragon as it breathes fire to make the title.

(Maru de tsuki to taiyou kasanaru toki no shougeki)

Kamen rider wizard Rider and Shinji wearing his plug suit standing back to back with their heads looking down slowly looks up as Wizard looked at the phantom dragon and Shinji looking at Eva 1.

(Dare datte kiseki wo shinjitemitai)

Show Rei standing in a lake of LCL while looking at the ring on her hand. Scene skip to Mana In the middle of the streets as people walking by her as she had her hand raise with a ring on it.

(Kitto hitsuyou fukaketsu no energy kokoro da ne)

As the scene show Shinji wearing his normal close with Rei on the left side and Mana on the right the background of the street shattered like glass. Scene skip to Misato coming up fast in her car then stop as we see her throw the window with her gun pointing out. Scene skip again with Kensuke running then trip.

(Yume to yosuo ii ima de uragitte kureru mono)

Flash image of Shinji pass, Fighting angels in the Eva, magic relic and books, and Shinji flipping the visor on the flame ring, then flipping the hand Author as it flash in a light and Shinji place the ring over it with three different views showing it, and Mana looking at a crystal ball as Shinji Henshin.

(3 2 1 Show Time!)

A light erupts from the crystal ball that cover the scene before it show Shinji as Kamen rider wizard.

(Magic time trick janai)

As the scene change to the Eva 1 standing in the middle of the city while changing as well to purple to Ruby Red while holding its own WizarGunSword.

(Mahou hero hanpa janee ze)

Seeing Rei out on the street with three of Shinji's Plamonsters came forth from the magic circles and flow around.

(Kioku no roots mogurikonde)

As the Scene goes to Kamen rider showing off all of his elemental form of Fire, Water, Wind, and Earth. Scene skip as Mana reaching out as so is Kamen rider wizard but at the eclipse in the sky, then their hands reach for each other.

(Show Time!)

(Life is Show Time tobikkiri no)

Shows as Kamen rider is going into an underworld as he, travel throw the magic tunnel.

(Unmei no life mucha shitemo)

Kamen rider riding on his Machine Winger as the phantom dragon flow by, then Shinji jump while on the bike as it change and attach it to the dragon and flow away.

(Kinou kyou ashita mirai)

As the scene flash to Mana looking at the crystal ball, Kensuke losing in a game of cards, Misato singing really bad, Shinji about to eat a plain sugar doughnuts before everyone ran at him to get the Doughnut from him, and Rei seen eating the plain Sugar doughnut with Shinji showing a sad face In the background.

(Subete no namida wo)

As the Scene show Shinji riding on his Bike with Mana riding with him on the back. Scene brake to Shinji putting a Ring on Mana hand.

(Show Time!)

(Houseki Ni kaeteyaru ze)

As the scene show all four form of Kamen rider Wizard coming together with an arm standing out.

(Maji ka maji de magic da Show Time!)

Kamen rider wizard twirling around in front of his bike, then stop as he rise his left hand with the flame ring on. The Scene break to everyone standing outside of Tokyo-3 in a group photo.

(Last time)

Shinji went after Rei as she walking into the phantoms trap to make her fall into despair. During this Shinji ran into the Phantom Chamel running out of magic he keeps fighting. As Rei overcame despair she became Kamen rider Mage-Angel

(Start)

At the shop, as the sky is clear, its seem love was in the air as Kensuke was dancing around like a wonderful thing happen to him, with packages and boxes in his hand he walk into the shop and unpack everything.

Different flags from around the world were hanged, an old fashion record player was playing a love song to dance to and Kensuke had headphone in saying 'I love you' in 20 different languages, that until 'smack!' 'Music skid!' Mana was behind Kensuke as he took off the headphones and say, "What was that for?"

"Baka! Why are you setting up thing in the shop without permission?" Mana spoken in a mad tone and Kensuke just dance as he said, "I can't help it the sound of love sound better on an old record player… and my mom would let me set things up at the house."

Mana didn't know what to say to that as she rub the bridge of her nose and said, "Well then if you want to hear music off the record player… buy it! Other than that, where the heck do you get all this?!"

"Ah this girl I meet, saying learning different languages can make my education better than ever." As Kensuke said as Mana said, "So you made this girl buy all this." Mana ready her slap hand once more and Kensuke got in her faces a bit and said, "No never, I bought all these from here, I may lose all of my allowance some of my saving account money, but it's all worth it and a bonus she throw in these flags"

Mana sighed and said, "Baka." "my-my, I'm not the only happy guy around is there?" as Tenchi walk in with a small box in his hands and Kensuke came up to him and said, "You found a girl you love too man?"

"Ah yes, I meet a girl, and she was a beauty, we meet when I was delivering some Antique to an old lady, she help me drop off the rest of my delivery's and she ask me out on a date." As Tenchi said and Kensuke said, "A Date oh man, I wish I was that close to the girl I know."

"Oh it's not really a date… not yet anyways..." as Tenchi said with a grin on his face and Kensuke said, "A dates a dates." Tenchi pull in Kensuke away from Mana for a bit and said, "I was thinking of given her this new ring as a present." Mana hear the word Ring as she walk over and got a look at it.

"Are you sure?" Kensuke asked and then Mana said, "That a magic stone, you bakas! Give it here!" Mana try to get it but Tenchi was being stubborn of given it as they started to fight over it.

Misato walk in and saw the fight and then she got in-between and said, "Break it up, break it up! What are you two fighting?" Misato split them apart and Tenchi said, "I was just talking to Kensuke about given this girl I meet a present." "He was about to give a magic stone to that girl he just meet." Mana said and then Misato said, "Now hold on, why not let Shinji take care of this… where is he, by the way?"

"Oh he's training Rei how to use her new wizard power." As Tenchi said and Kensuke said, "Man I'm so jealous, why did she became a wizard while I just lose mine chance to be one?" "You're a Baka that why, now hand me that magic stone." Mana said. As she began to reach for the ring again

As things started up again Misato sighed and said, "Where Shinji when you need him?"

(With Shinji)

Shinji was currently at the Doughnut van with Rei as off to the side Shinji's machine Winger was parked and right next to it was Rei's knew bike the Machine Angel. Shinji knew that Rei was going to need a ride so he had her buy a motorcycle, get a license, and Shinji handled with modifying it and the Angel Winger was born. Of course Shinji had to teach her how to ride a motorcycle first before he bought her one so it was pretty simple especially when they charged it to NERV's accounts. Shinji was able to get Rei her own set of Spell rings which included the Engage Ring, Access Ring, a Ring called the Falco Rise Rings, and currently Tenchi was working on new style Rings for Rei at the moment.

Of course Rei was able to get her own Plamonster as it was called Ookami since it was more like a wolf so it fit. Rei had also been able to adjust to using her magic but unlike Shinji she didn't have his obsession with Plain Sugar Doughnuts. Shinji and Rei were about to order more Doughnuts when they noticed that the employee was acting strange as he seemed to be working out. "Hey what's up with him?" Shinji asked as the employee was around his age. He heard what Shinji asked and answered. "Shinji I'm in love with this girl she gave me this workout gear and these focus bracelets saying a good body will help me gain a scholarship and allow me to find my true love," he said as Shinji had to admit finding your dream girl did sound exiting.

"Though did she buy all of this for you?" Rei asked as the man grinned. Rei was currently dressed in a pair of denim pants, a white tank top, and over it a black leather jacket that seemed more fit for woman then its male counterpart.

"No actually I bought it with my own money and though it may have depleted my savings by a margin it will be worth it in the end," Shinji said as Rei could tell something was wrong with this picture.

"Hmm I wonder what it's like to have a chance encounter with a girl like that." Shinji asked as he pictured the scenario a little though even he knew it wasn't going to go out like that.

"Ikari-Kun perhaps we should go after all you never know when a Phantom might pop up," Rei said as Shinji nodded. "Ok let's go," Shinji said as they went to their bikes and drove off.

(Meanwhile at a warehouse)

Medusa and Phoenix were meeting with a Phantom after Medusa had located a Gate. Medusa of course was still angry about her defeat to the new Ring Wizard as Phoenix hadn't let her hear the end of it. "So Medusa what are we doing here if you have a plan then be sure to remember your battle with the new Ring Sorceress while executing this plan," Phoenix taunted before he laughed as it had already been two weeks and she still hasn't heard the end of it.

"Keep brining that up Phoenix and you'll soon regret it," Medusa said as Phoenix feigned fear.

"Oh I'm so scared of the Phantom who lost to a new born Wizard when she barely got use to her powers," Phoenix taunted as they soon arrived at their destination to see a man enjoying some Wine and its scent.

"Amidst the sweetness of the pure fruit the spices assert themselves, this fragrance has perfect balance." As the man said before he notices the two phantom there as he put down the wineglass with the other 4 he had on the table and said, "Oh, a rare sight." As the man stand up and walk over to the two phantom phoenix walk across medusa and said, "You know why we're here, right?"

"You found a gate?" as the man said to Phoenix as medusa smile as she said," I'm glad you're observant. We can count on you, right?" the man smile as he walk over to an open area of the place and said, **"I'll have it finished before I open my shop."** Soon the man turn into a mole like phantom with a drill on its head.

(Scene Break)

At a fancy out door dinner place, a boy who looks like someone from a rick family was waiting on someone as he looked at his watch. He nodded thinking he was on time and went to the side and picked up a small bag that held a gift of some sort.

"Tousen-san?" as a girl voice called, the boy lift his head up and was surprise to the girl he saw as she is in a pretty white dress and as the wind catches her hair, she was beautiful to the boy harps were playing for her.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." The girl said and soon they were sitting down drinking some tea. After a few sips of his tea, the bot got up to grab some flower he had on the side as he said, "Please accepted these."

The girl took the flowers and said, "Roses, very sweet of you." The boy was seem so panicking a bit that he almost forgot to give her the gift right away as he said, "Also, I thought these would look good on you, Mel-san."

The girl took the bag and took out of what in it and inside was a jewelry box, she open it to see a pair of earrings and a necklets with all of them having a pink gem in them. "These are wonderful Tousen-san; I would cherish these for a long time."

Tousen just smile and blush a bit to know the girl likes his gift… but the moment was ruin as someone was grab by the neck and thrown across the outdoor dinner. People looked to the person who was thrown and looked at what did it and saw the mole phantom as they started to scream and ran away as ghouls showed up as well.

Mel, and Tousen looked at the phantom as it came to them. Tousen fell from his chair and said, "A monster!" the phantom hit the few people that came by him or try to get out of the way to reach for the couple.

Mel got up and reach for Tousen as she grab him by his jacket, she pulled him up and pretty much ran for it as she said, "Tousen, hurry please!" "Mel-san?" as Tousen said as he keep running.

They ran for an exit before it was block by ghouls and ran to a different area, but it seems no matter where they go, they were trap and no place to go, and was corner at a water fountain.

**"I wonder if the fear of death will be enough to drive you into despair,"** the Phantom said as Mel was scared but chose not to show it.

That was when the Phantom was hit by silver bullets out of nowhere as it turned around and was met with Shinji and Rei. "Well what do you know the Ring Wizard and his little side kick," the Phantom said as Shinji had the Wizard driver activated.

"Phantom we'll stop you here," Shinji said as Rei also had her Driver activated.

"I am ready when you are Ikari-kun," Rei said as they both flipped the Hand Author causing the chant to start.

_**"SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!"**_ the belts invoked as Shinji flipped the visor over his Flame style Ring and Rei put on her main ring.

"Henshin!" they invoked causing another chant to start.

_**"FLAME! PLEASE!"**_ Shinji's Wizard Driver invoked as he reached out with his hand. _**"HI! HI! HI, HI, HI!"**_ the belt invoked before Shinji was changed into his Rider form.

_**"CHANGE NOW!"**_ Rei's Rider belt invoked as the circle appeared above her and came down before transforming her to Kamen Rider Mage-Angel.

"Showtime," Shinji said as he and Rei took a stance showing there rings.

The phantom charged at the two wizard with a trident like weapon in his hands, as Shinji change his WizarSwordGun to sword mode and Rei turn her Cross-Gun to Cross-Sword and began to fight against the phantoms. Shinji took the phantom head on while Rei try to flank him.

As the phantom block Shinji's attack Rei slash his side and try to slash at her. She dogged and Shinji push the phantom to the fountain, as the couple watch the two wizards fight, ghouls started to come up at them as one was about to strike, Rei came in and slash at them.

"Go hide!" as Rei said to the couple as they nodded they ran from the area, and Rei began to fight against the ghouls to get her some combat experience.

Shinji was having a little trouble with the phantom to fighting against but the phantom has more trick up its sleeves as he got knock down, he shot energy infuse dirt balls at Shinji that made him took some damage.

Shinji wanted to finish this fight up fast so he pulled out his Hurricane ring and flip the author. _**"HURRICANE PLEASE!"**_ the magic circle hover above Shinji jumps into the air as the green energy carries him he passes through it. _**"FU! FU! FU, FU! FU, FU!"**_ Shinji armor became Emerald green.

Shinji use the magic circle as thrust as he fly's around in the air as he change his WizarSwordGun to Gun mode and began to fire off at the phantom. Splashes appeared around the phantom as well as sparks the phantom knew he couldn't last long against Shinji so he went for a retreat.

Shinji landed to pursue him on foot, but when he got around the fountain the phantom was nowhere to be seen, until Shinji spotted a huge dung hole in the ground. "So he can dig underground?" Shinji said as he pulled out one of his familiar rings as he flip the author to the spell side Shinji scan it as it invoked the ring.

_**"UNICORN! PLEASE!" **_the plate appeared and parts came out before it formed the blue Unicorn Shinji took off the ring and place it on the unicorn to come to life. Shinji held out his hand as the unicorn landed on it Shinji said to it, "Please follow him."

The unicorn nodded as it jumped off and Getty' up down the hole.

As the few remaining ghouls still left, Rei ran across them as she slash at their chest, each of them fell and exploded into dust and blow in the wind. Rei turn as Shinji walk up to her and said, "The phantom got away."

Rei nodded to what happen as she and Shinji undid there armor and return there their normal selves. The couple came out of hiding and approach Shinji and Rei as Tousen walk up and said, "Thank you very much for saving us, what can I do to repay you two?"

Shinji looked at the boy and said, "We're not out of the woods yet, do ether of you have a place nearby?" Tousen nodded and said, "My home is just a few blocks away."

As Shinji nodded, he and Rei gave the couples a Ride as Mel road with Shinji, Tousen road with Rei and he had on tight as he was afraid to fall off the bike.

(At the house)

"Well I like to say thank you again for saving us from that creature." As Tousen said and Shinji nodded and said to him, "It no problem and this is a very nice house. I thought places like these were torn down after the 2nd impacted."

"Well my family help makes pay to rebuild some of Tokyo buildings as the government saved his home for us, unfortunate my family is overseas most of the time now so it's just me." As Tousen explain his living situation

After a bit while tea was being served to Shinji and Rei, Shinji started to explain what is going on and Tousen said, "So ether me or Mel-san is a this gate? And this phantom is after us so he can make more of his kind?" "That right." Shinji said as he reach over to the sugar cubes and put a few in his cup.

"So you and her are Wizards who fights these phantoms?" Mel asked as Shinji nodded and said, "That also right, so me and my partner would be protecting you two." Shinji and Rei desisted to have a partnership as Shinji still didn't like the thought of his being a better person because of his father so Rei agreed as she help Shinji and Shinji teaches her how to use her spells at the right time and the basic of fighting.

"Pardon me." As a maid said as she walk in with a guest and the guest was Misato as she was checking out the place. "Shinji-san, and Rei-san has a guest."

Misato walked and said, "Man this place is huge, hello I'm Misato. An agent of NERV." "Thanks for coming Misato." As Shinji said to her and Mel said, "An Agent of NERV?" she said it with worry.

"Where do you meet these people Shinji?" as Misato asked and Shinji said, "Not always important Misato-" as Shinji was cut off as Mel said, "Ah, I think I should go," "Ah?" everyone said other than Rei who still trying to understand normal human behavior. "I have a part time job I can't miss."

"Well it might be an important part time, but still…" As Shinji said but Tousen said it as he said, "Its dangerous Mel-san." "But-" AS Mel said and Tousen said something before her as he pull in Shinji as he was closer and said, "Then… Shinji-kun, please stay with Mel-san. Protect Mel-san than me. I know you very strong, for you when you handle against that monster, it would make me feel at ease. Right, Mel-san?"

It was silent for a moment until Mel said, "Right." And then she touches Shinji hand and then a cupid arrow hit Shinji metaphorically speaking.

(Later)

Shinji and Mel were walking down the street as Shinji was on guard duty yet again. As they walked Mel began to start a conversation. "So Shinji-san can you tell me a little about you magic?" Mel asked as Shinji nodded.

"Sure," Shinji said as Mel wanted to know a little about his magic.

"So you magic can let you do anything right?" Mel asked as Shinji shrugged.

"Depends on what you mean by anything," Shinji said as they kept walking.

"Can you like I don't know make Jewels and money out of nothing," Mel asked as it was an example.

"Well no magic can't be used for that and even if it could I wouldn't be doing it anytime soon," Shinji said as Mel got a bit closer to Shinji by grabbing his arm making him blush.

Shinji chose to act like its normal as soon Mel grip on her scarf loosened before it fell off into the wind as she noticed. "My scarf," Mel said as Shinji saw and being the gentleman he is decided to grab it.

"I got it," he said as he chased after it and was able to grab it. But when Shinji picked it up and turned to Mel he saw she was gone. "Mel?" he asked as a wind blew showing Shinji might have gotten ditched.

(Scene break)

Kensuke was skipping around as he walked as he had the headphones on saying "I love you in 20 different languages as he seemed to be very happy. That was when Kensuke noticed Mel and recognized her. "Mel-chan!" he called as he went after her catching her attention.

"Kensuke-san," she said not expecting to see him here. "Mel-chan, Ravi de te voir!" Kensuke started to speak in French. Mel didn't understand him as she asked, "What?" Kensuke saw she didn't understand him as he say, "Oh, I'm sorry. I just saying, 'It's Nice to see you', on I wish I knew the word to wonderful so I can say, 'it's wonderful to see you.' Mel-chan."

Mel sweat-drop as she thought, 'I though those books would be worthless.' "It's good to see you learning a new language." As Mel said to compartment him. As Mel peek over Kensuke she saw Shinji running around looking for her to give back her scarf, and then she quickly gave Kensuke a hug to hid herself, for Kensuke his heart just raise and thought, 'She likes me!'

Shinji looked around as he mumbles to himself, "I can't believe she ran off by herself." And ran on pass. Mel back off as Kensuke was still in a love trance, a voice yelled out, "Hello Mel-San!"

Mel turn and to her disbelief Tenchi showed up with a ring box in his hand and skipped over. "Hu? Oh, hey Tenchi." "Ah, Kensuke." As Tenchi said as he looked at Mel and Kensuke and asked, "Do you two know each other?"

"MEL-SAN!" as a loud voice called out to Mel and it was the worker boy who works at the doughnut van who was running over with the bracelets still on him.

"What a coincidence it is to meet here!" as the worker came into the group and Kensuke said, "You also know her? Yol-san?"

"Mel-San!" now this time Shinji voice was calling out to Mel as he ran to her as she was surrounded by the three other guys. "Shinji knows her too?"

"Actually I just met her and came to return her scarf," Shinji said as he noticed all three guys talking to Mel.

"Wait but she promised me a date," Kensuke said as Tenchi was shocked.

"That can't be right she had promised me a date," he said as Yol was also at a lost.

"But she promised me a date and more items to buy," Yol said as it soon dawned to them. They were being played liked pianos as they looked at Mel with a look of betrayal as Mel knew she had been caught red handed.

Mel then took the scarf and ran off as even Shinji was shocked but he should have seen it coming sense she asked if his magic can make jewels and money.

(Later at the shop)

Tenchi, Yol, and Kensuke were in the shop crying their eyes out as Mana was watching while eating popcorn thinking this was a show worth watching. Shinji was also there as he had sent the Plamonsters to look for the missing gate. Shinji had made sure to call Misato and Rei and told them that Mel was a swindler and had them tell Tousen as he had a right to know his girlfriend was only using him for his money. But of course they said they couldn't and they would decide who would do it when they got back.

"So how long do you think it will be before they will lose it?" Shinji asked as he could hear the trio holding the stuff that Mel made them buy as Mana ate her popcorn.

"Not long," Mana said as she began to countdown. "5... 4... 3... 2... 1 and..." she said before the three boys got a crazed look in their faces before Kensuke began tearing down the flags he had set up, Yol ripped apart the bead bracelets as Tenchi was grabbed a hammer and took out the ring he made as Shinji and Mana freaked out and stopped him.

"Wait Tenchi!" he called as Mana grabbed the ring and Shinji grabbed the hammer before he could swing it.

"What are you thinking? That a magic ring." Shinji said as he toss the hammer onto the couch and then Mana hand him the ring as she asked," What do you think it is?"

Shinji looked at the ring it and it has a dragon surrounded by…smoke? "Smoke maybe? Let's try it." Mana stand by just in case something happens as Shinji put on the ring he scan it as it called out, _**"SMELL! PLEASE!"**_

After a bit a yellow cloud appeared around Shinji and soon enough, the sound of crying stop and everyone looked to Shinji. Shinji was getting teary eye for some reason as he look to Mana she said, "That reeks!"

As Shinji took a whiff of the air, Shinji almost felt like puking as he cover his nose with his shirt he said, "Its smells."

"I made a magic Ring that stinks?" Tenchi said and Mana hit him on the back of his head and said, "Baka, you screw up on the ring."

"Wait- wait, I knew it was be smell but I thought it would be perfumes." As Tenchi said and he just got hit on the head again. "BAKA!"

(Sky scrapers roof tops)

Medusa and Phoenix were waiting on the railing on the side as the mole phantom was standing up top of the raffles, Phoenix asked, "What is going on?" Medusa looked to the mole and said, "Mole has a good sense of smell, as well he so good, he never forgets the smell of the gate."

As a gust of wind came by, the mole phantom took a whiff in the air as it open it eyes, it jumps off and change back to its human standers to blend in with the crowed as he walks among them.

(Shinji)

Shinji was back at Tousen house to break the bad news to him as he drew the short straw and as he did Tousen said, "[Sigh] I knew it." "Wait you know?" Shinji was baffled about that and thought the rich boy would be depress or something as he asked, "You figure it out already?"

The rich boy turn to a small supplies of healthy foods and said, "To a degree, when I bought these supplies." Turn away and said, "It's seemed unbelievable that such a beautiful girl would approach a guy like me. Some spoil rich kid as everyone calls me… but to tell you the truth, I'm just lonely."

Shinji feel sympathy to the boy as he said his family is always away overseas, no other siblings and the maid that clean up the place doesn't give him the time to talk. "I know the feeling." Tousen gave a mutual nodded to know there are people that knows how he feels as then he went back to Mel.

"I'm sure she has a good reason." As Tousen said Shinji looked to the guy as he said, "ah?" Tousen started out, "When we were attack, she help me up." Tousen remember what happen to the phantom show up to Mel helping him to his feet to run away.

"She could have left me there and saved herself, but I think Mel thought about me… so I believe in her that she has a reason she needs all this money." As Tousen said with a smile and Shinji looked to the guy and thought, 'He thinking positive about her.'

Soon Shinji phone rang as he got it and said, "Hello?" "Hey Shinji, I've gotten the girls address and you'll never believe what I found." Misato was calling and said to Shinji as he listen to Misato said to him and then he said, "Right, got it. Thanks a lot Misato."

"I have to go hopefully I can figure out why Mel wants the money," Shinji said as Tousen nodded just before Shinji left to the address Misato gave him.

(Later)

Shinji arrived at his destination and was not expecting what he found. What he was met with was an inn that apparently had a hot springs as Shinji was actually expecting some old rundown apartment building near a construction site not this.

"Ok time to do some investigating," Shinji said as he entered the Inn as he saw a sign showing it was going through some very hard times. "Ok if her family owns this place then that could be the reason why she needs the money," Shinji said as he continued on in to look for some more clues or even the source.

But when Shinji entered he saw the front desk and someone sitting there almost ready to fall asleep as the door opening caught the woman's attention as she looked like an older Mel. "Oh welcome I wasn't expecting a guest," she said as Shinji had to break it them.

"Actually I'm not a guest I was actually looking for Mel-san is she in at the moment?" Shinji asked as the Woman thought about it.

"I think I saw her run to her room," she said as Shinji nodded.

"Thanks, can you take me there?" he asked as he needed to talk to Mel.

The woman agreed to take Shinji to Mel's room and as she did she reach the door, knock on it as Mel voice called out, "Yes?"

"Mel, you have a guest." the woman said and Mel open the door a bit and asked, "Who is it kaa-san?" the woman moved out of the way as Shinji pop into Mel's view he said, "Hey Mel-san."

A little later Shinji was sitting in Mel's room as the mother brought in some tea and said, "You want anything to snack on?" "I'm good, ma'am." Shinji said and the mother gave a smile as she said, "Such a well manner boy you are."

The mother left to leave Shinji and Mel alone to talk. It was silent for some time before Mel started to say, "Why are you here?"

"To find out the truth, why did you con everyone out of their money?" Shinji said meaning to Tenchi, Kensuke, Yol, and Tousen. Mel looked away as she said, "I don't have to explain to you, it's not your problem."

"Them let me guess, the lack of visitors coming by this place, as it seem to going through its hard times at the moment, with the 2nd impacted the economy dropped, almost crashed, and with the sudden attacks Taxes are raised, and the lack of money to run a place like this… will most likely close or be torn down. Tell me how close am I?" Shinji said to Mel started to cry a bit.

"I lived here for almost my entire life, this place is meaning a lot to me and my family, we barely have enough money to pay the food bills let alone others, and they are using it to pay for school for me." Mel started to say.

Shinji listen carefully to Mel as she keep saying, "I just show up for school for the attendance so my parents don't found out I just skipped most of the time to go to a part time job, my school work get drop off by a friend given me notes to keep up. But when I found out this place would be close in less than a mouth unless they pay the bills, so I use the money I gotten from my job and buy things, and use people to buy them to a higher price." Shinji keep hearing what Mel was saying but he catch at the corner of his eye someone was listening in from the door but saw the clothing that the mother was wearing, as Shinji guess it was her but did say anything.

Tears fell down Mel's face as she went on "I had to do something to keep this place from shutting down, I don't want to lose my home. I don't want to lose my family's home." Mel broke down crying, as Shinji saw how desperate she was soon he got up and walk over to Mel and patted her back to calm her a bit.

**"So that is your hope."** A voice spoken out from the window as Shinji whip his head around and Mel lift up to see the phantom standing by the window as he said, **"That good to know, now I can drive you into despair!"** the man change to his phantom form and ran from the window to someone in the area.

Shinji eyes widen and Mel freak out now that the phantom knew her secret he was going to use it as an explosion happen somewhere and Shinji looked to Mel and said, "Stay here." And Shinji ran out the door passing the mother on the way out, as Mel saw her she said, "Kaa-san?"

(With Shinji)

Shinji was currently chasing down the Phantom to the source of the explosion and what Shinji was met with was the Inn on fire. "Dammit," Shinji cursed as he needed to put out the fire before Mel sees this.

But as if fate wanted to be a cruel bitch to Shinji Mel appeared as she was shocked. "No," she said as the home she grew up in was now burning as Shinji growled.

"Don't worry Mel I'll put out the fire," he said before scanning the Driver On ring.

_**"DRIVER ON!"**_ the Hand Author invoked before turning into the Wizard Driver. Shinji then flipped it as it began another Chant. _**"SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!"**_ the belt invoked before Shinji took out his Water Style Ring and put it on.

"Henshin," he said before scanning the Water Ring causing the Belt to invoke a chant.

_**"WATER! PLEASE!"**_ it invoked before a blue magic circle appeared next to Shinji before it began to scan him. _**"SUI! SUI! SUI! SUI!"**_ the belt invoked as Shinji was now Kamen Rider Wizard Water style. Shinji the switched the Driver on Ring with his Liquid Ring before flipping the Hand Author causing it to chant. _**"LUPACHI MAGIC TOUCH TO GO! LUPATCH MAGIC TOUCH TO GO!"**_ it invoked before Shinji scanned the ring. _**"LIQUID PLEASE!"**_ it invoked before Shinji turned into water and put out the fire before reforming of course he got a lot of things wet but they would try later.

Mel was surprised that the Inn was saved but the damage would still cause money to be repaired as Shinji was ready to fight the Phantom.

**"Damn you,"** the Phantom cursed before Shinji took a battle stance.

"Oi Phantom its Showtime," Shinji said before he and the Phantom charged at each other and both ended up going outside during their tussle.

(Outside)

Shinji and Mole were outside as they were fighting Shinji took out his Land Style Ring before putting it on and replacing the Water Ring with it before flipping the Hand Author. "Time to level the playing fields," Shinji said before scanning the ring.

_**"LAND! PLEASE!"**_ the belt invoked causing a yellow Mystic circle to appear below Shinji's feet_**. "DO! DO! **_

_**DO! DODODON! DO! DODODON!"**_ the belt invoked as Shinji was now in his Land Style.

**"That won't help you,"** the Phantom invoked as it dug underground as Shinji took out his connect Ring.

"Whatever he's planning going to need a counter," Shinji said as he flipped the hand Author and scanned the Ring.

_**"CONNECT! PLEASE!"**_ the belt invoked as a magic Circle appeared and Shinji pulled out his WizarSwordGun.

The Phantom then popped out behind Shinji before slashing him with his weapon and Shinji with his weapon in sword mode tried to slash him but missed as the Mole went back underground. The Mole then appeared a bit away from Shinji before firing his long range attacks causing Shinji to quickly switch his weapon to its gun mode and fire at the Phantom but once again missed as it went back underground.

"How does that Phantom know where I am constantly?" Shinji asked as the Phantom laughed.

**"Foolish Ring Wizard so long as I know your scent I can track you down to the ends of the earth,"** the Phantom said as that gave Shinji and idea. "You have a strong sense of smell, well let's see how well you like what coming to you." Shinji got out one of his spell rings as he scan it, the voice called out, _**"BIG! PLEASE!"**_

As a magic circle float above Shinji he raised his arm up that made it super big and then he waited. Shinji close his eyes and try to use the power of his land ring and feel the shakes in the ground to where the mole may pop out at. "There you are." Shinji brought down the hand as it smash the ground, the mole pop up and then Shinji lift up and smack the mole away before it can dig underground again.

The phantom was in a daze when it got hit and Shinji ran up to it at he got an arm lock on it, he took out his new ring and place it on the phantom and scan it. _**"SMELL! PLEASE!"**_

Shinji got off as the phantom started to get up as the phantom yelled out, **"What did you do to me?!"** soon the smell ring power kick in and the phantom was surrounded by a yellow cloud. **"AHH, this Wretched odor! Damn you! My sensitive nose..."** As the phantom yelled out Shinji use the bottom on his coat to cover his face to block out some of the smell.

The phantom struggle to take off the ring on his finger and said, **"I can't keep this fight up!"** then he started to dig underground again. Shinji just laugh as he said, "I agree, let put this in the ground." Shinji pulled out his kick strike ring as, he, place it on and flip the author as it started to chant. _**"LUPACHI MAGIC TOUCH TO GO! - VERY NICE! KICK STRIKE! FABULOUS!"**_

A magic circle appeared at Shinji left as he twirl himself chucks of land rise up and circled around his leg as Shinji ran, he did a somersault and then flip in the air as he twist his whole body around he scan another ring as it called out, _**"DRILL! PLEASE!"**_ Shinji's body was twisting around until he looked like a humanoid drill as he drilled into the ground he reach the phantom and kick him and then exploded.

On the surface Shinji pop out from one of the hole the phantom made with fire following him out, then Shinji landed on the ground safely.

(Later)

Mel and her mother were talking as Mel started out, "I'm sorry I lied you to and to father about me going to school. I just wanted to help you guys with everything that going on; I just love this place and didn't want to leave."

Mel's mother nodded and said, "I know, and I knew about it before hand." Mel looked at her mother as she pulled out a report card and said, "You use to be a grade 'A' student, but I knew something was wrong as new you just keeping it at C-."

Mel lowered her head in shame as her mother went on, "I called the school at one time to see how well you were doing, until I heard you were I heard you had permission to work at a part time job." Mel was about to until she said, "I am anger for the lie… but I'm also proud of you to help us." Mel rose her head up to her mother as she walk over to Mel and gave her a hug.

"Me, and your father knows you love this place, and it does mean something to us all, sometimes we didn't know how to break it to you, but you found out anyways." Mel started to cry a bit but didn't sob.

"You don't have carry this burden alone, my child." Soon the mother started to cry a bit too and Mel started to sob as the mother said, "Cry as much as you want, I'm here for you."

Mel cry as she did as mother and child started to cry together. Shinji looked at the scene between the mother and Mel as Tousen came walking gotten word it was over and head over where Mel lived.

Shinji look at Tousen and said, "It's all yours." Tousen nodded as he walk up and knock. As Mel and her mother stop crying for a moment, Mel called out in surprise, "Tousen-kun?!"

"Hey Mel-San." as Tousen said to her and Mel's mother asked, "Who this?" "Please forgive me, I am Tousen Yamamoto. I am…" He hesitated for a moment as he didn't know what to say as Mel was dating him to con him, but he forgave her and then he said, "Mel's friend."

The mother smile and Mel was confused as she knew he knew she was using him but to say he's her friend, she didn't know what to make of it. "Oh are you one of my daughter con?"

She said it bluntly hoping he wasn't too angry but he laugh and said, "Yes… but I want to say, I forgive her for doing so, and with what we had I didn't know if it was real or planned… I like to offer my help."

They were both surprise at Tousen, and then he pulled out an envelope that was holding some pretty big in it as Tousen said, "I would like to pay for the damages, and a small week vacation for me and some of my house details."

Now Mel was very surprise to ether Tousen was ether very crazy or very kind hearted. Shinji left for everything to work out on its own plus this place would be busy for a few days with repairs and guest with a few small favor from NERV employers.

(A week later)

In the newspaper on the front page it showed Mel's family and Tousen surprisingly standing next to Mel and an arm around Tousen shoulder from a man who is Mel's father. The news is saying that the hot spring was in business again as it was being advertised around by the news gossiping can go a long way.

"Man Shinji, you really did them a favor." As Misato said as she put the paper down and Shinji was eating his plain sugar as he said, "Places like those do need help, I just did my part to bring hope."

"Yea, and a thousand dollar charged of advertisement flyers." Misato said it and Shinji said, "Hey if we have giant machine fighting then we got enough money to spare to help those in need."

Misato laugh a bit and said, "Yes I guest so, oh by the way, Rei synch test is schedule in a few hours you want to watch her do it?" Shinji finish his plain sugar and said, "Sure why not, I need a break for things."

(Scene break)

Shinji was in the test room as Unit 00 had finally been taken off combat freeze. As they waited Shinji watched the test while enjoying his favorite treat Plain Sugar Doughnuts. "Ok beginning test," Ritsuko said as no doubt Rei might suffer the same problem Shinji did when he synched up with Unit 1 for the first time and might have to use some Access Ring like he did.

"Opening circuits .1 through .5," Makoto said as Maya spoke next.

"Ego borderline crossed," Maya said as another tech spoke up.

"Beginning synch," Hyuuga said as they were going good so far.

(With Rei prior to the ego borderline being crossed)

Rei took out her Access Ring as she knew she might have to use it to get the soul trapped within Unit 0 to agree to let both of them synch up with it. "Time for a leap of faith," Rei said as she put the ring on and then scanned it.

_**"ACCESS! NOW!"**_ the Hand Author invoked before Rei felt herself being dragged into Unit 0's underworld.

(In Unit 0's underworld)

Rei arrived just in time to see her Phantom attacking a woman who looked like Ritsuko Akagi and a little girl that looked like Rei did at the time. "I need to stop this before it gets out of hand," Rei said as she jogged to her White Bird like Phantom.

As the white bird was about to strike down the woman Rei got in between them and the white bird phantom stopped. **"Well if it isn't my host. Using you magic well are we?"**

"Stop this at ones Falco." As Rei named her phantom as she remember from a Ornithology book as her phantom look to be a white falcon also known as 'Gyrfalcon' but using the Latin word for Falcon instead.

The woman lift her head to see the person in front of her and her eyes widen of surprise to see Rei within the Eva. **"You really want me to do so? Do you know this woman is?"**

Rei turn around to face Ritsuko look alike and said, "I do not." Rei felt a tug on her leg as she looks down at her small look alike and said, "Rei type 1." The little girl nodded and she said, "Hello sister."

The woman look at is happening and was very confuse of what is going on and said, "what the hell is going on here?" the Falco landed to the side and said, **"The conflict of two soul within this mechanic behemoth, one of the first to my host, the other a mother to a hated daughter, Naoko Akagi"**

The woman hear what the phantom was saying and knew who she was as Rei 1 said, "You read the mind of the Eva." The phantom laughs at that and said, **"I can do many think young one, have control over the heavens themselves to make storm brewed, make it rain hail, or make lightning clash, but it seem I am… what's the word, a bird in a cage."**

He looked to Rei on that and she said, "That maybe Falco, but at this moment, I wish to have control over the Eva."

The phantom laugh and said, **"It's isn't my call but theirs."** As he mean Rei 1 and Naoko Akagi. Rei 1 came up and said, "The control over the Eva is not within my grasp at least not all of it." She look to Naoko then so did Rei and the phantom.

Naoko was being stared down and Rei said, "Naoko Akagi was you name? I wish to have control over the Eva." Naoko looked at Rei and then, she got anger as she got up and said, "So your Gendo's pet project he been working on for years. First this Rei came out and now you."

"What are you trying to say?" Rei said to her as Naoko slaps Rei across her face. "You little Bitch you think I would stand for this? You think I let you take Gendo so you can be his little Whore!"

She went at Rei to strangle her as she said, "I kill you for him, I'll let you Rot in this place unti- AHHH!" Naoko was jerked away and thrown across the fields as the phantom did so.

Naoko was about to get up until the phantom was in front of her and said, **"You think I'll let a selfish human like you kill my host?"** Naoko was frightened in fear of the phantom and then the phantom said, **"I think it better if you just… Vanish!"** The phantom raised it wing and unleashed a guest of winds that seem so strong it tearing the ground apart where Naoko stood as she cry out in pain and vanish as the phantom said.

Rei was confused of what that was all about until Rei 1 said, "The power of the Eva is within at your disposal. Use it well sister."

Rei look to her first of her sisters and she nodded and said, "Thank you." And then the world went dark as Rei black only to wake up back in the plug.

It was then that Rei began to synch with the EVA as she had her eyes close to focus.

(In the control room)

"Rei had passed the ego borderline and is holding her synch at 71.9%," Maya said as Ritsuko sighed but also felt like in some way a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Ritusko then went to the mic. Before she began to speak.

"Rei congratulations you have been able to synch with the EVA," Ritsuko said as Rei nodded.

(With Rei)

"Thank you Akagi-san," Rei said as she was about to leave the EVA before she heard the alarms go off.

(Control room)

"An Angel has been detected entering Tokyo-3," Makoto said as Misato nodded before turning to Shinji.

"Ok Shinji prepare to mobilize," Misato ordered as Shinji nodded and headed to the locker rooms to suit up. Misato then turned to the mic. Before speaking again. "Rei you'll be on standby as back up so be prepared," Misato said as Rei nodded.

"Yes mam," she said over the speakers.

(Scene break)

Shinji was currently in the EVA as he was prepared to launch in the EVA. As his EVA was moved to the catapult Shinji could feel that both his mother and Dragon had a bad feeling about this Angel and launching so close to it. Not like Shinji could talk to them but he could tell they were worried even if Dragon may or may not admit it.

"Ok I'm ready to launch," Shinji said as he was at the Catapult.

(Central Dogma)

"Ok then Launch Unit 1," Misato ordered as they began the launch.

(With Shinji)

"Evangelion unit 01, its Showtime," Shinji said before he was launched into the city.

(Central Dogma)

As the EVA launched the Magi soon detected an energy fluctuation coming from the Angel as Maya called it out. "Energy rise in the Angel," Maya called as Ritsuko knew what the Angel was doing.

"Cancel the Launch," the Faux blond called as Makoto tried but it was too late.

"I can't stop it," he said as Unit 1 arrived at the surface.

(With Shinji)

When Unit 1 arrived at the surface the Angel soon fired an energy beam catching Shinji off guard and hitting the Angel as Shinji felt the burning pain his EVA was feeling as he screamed in pain. It was no sooner that Shinji lost consciousness as he could hear Misato ordering a Rescue team to come get Shinji.

(Scene skip medical hall)

Shinji was being wheel in on a stretcher with an ice pack over his right shoulder with a huge scorch mark on it and a breathing pump in his mouth. "The patient is in critical condition, I need 5cc of Morphine," as the doctor name off the thing needed Misato follow close behind as she held Shinji hand and brought him the E.R rooms.

As the nurse held her back as to letting go of Shinji hand she said, "I'm sorry ma'am, but you have to stay out here." "But I'm his Guardian!" as Misato said and the nurse gave a sympathy look and said, "I'm sorry, nothing I can do about it."

Misato stay out as the nurse close the door and some of the best doctors were working there best to help Shinji.

(At the shop)

Mana waited by the phone for a while, as the city was in lock down as the angel show up Rei and Shinji didn't come home and hopes for a call from one of them.

"Don't worry they'll call." As Tenchi said as he was chiseling a stone. Mana didn't say much right now as all she knows something bad may have happen, as the sharp feeling her. She grip the ring around her finger which was looking like a spell ring at the moment, and pray Shinji was alright.

The phone Rang and Mana answer it quickly and said, "Hello?" "Hey Mana." As Misato was calling as she started too asked, "How you and Tenchi doing?"

"Misato, what's going on?" As Mana asked… but more demanded to know what is going on as the sound of Misato sigh in the background it took a few sec before she said, "Not well, we had a backfired in the first attempted against the angel."

Mana didn't like the sound of that and asked, "Is Shinji ok?"

.

.

.

Misato didn't answer and Mana hand grips the phone tight and said, "I see." "Wait Mana it's-, "Misato was saying until Mana hanged up on her. Mana got up and ran to her room with the door slamming as Tenchi heard it he was wonder what was that all about.

Inside Mana's room she was crying softly as she didn't want to be heard and said to herself, "Please Shinji please be alive." She went to her ring trace a finger around the shape and said, "Please come back."

(Scene skip- Rei)

She was in the locker room wearing much nothing other than a white towel wrap around her, as her hair is dried up it show she was out of the showers for a while but seem to refuse to leave the room.

Misato walks in as her shoes stepping on the payment was heard and Rei looked to her and saw Misato had a folder in her hands.

"Hey Rei," As Misato said to her as she walk over and took a sit on the bench across from Rei and then Rei asked, "How Ikari-san?" Misato had a sad look on her face and said, "not well at the moment, when the attack hit Shinji, it burn his shoulder and with a force trauma… he in critical condition at the moment."

Rei nodded and then she asked, "Do you think he'll survive this?" Misato felt like crying as she feel what happen to Shinji was her fault as she had send him close to the angel not knowing its abilities. "I hope, I really do… but if not… I could never forgive myself."

Rei saw Misato was regretting what she done but didn't know how to help her. Shinji was the one to help give hope, Rei was beginning to be a wizard, not knowing her full abilities not only make her feel fear but also sadness because if there was something she could use to help Shinji, she could but didn't know if there was a power to help him at all.

"Anyways… the MAGI anilines the angel, the angel has a powerful A.T field surrounding it that nothing is getting through, as this moment the angel in drilling through to reach the Geofront, but it would take serial hours to do so, and the amount of time the angel stop, we thinking its charging its power then starts up again so that also may give us some more time to think of a plan."

"What would be the best course of action?" Rei asked and Misato thought for a moment and said, "At best, shooting it at a distant with a weapon with enough fire power to pieces the A.T field."

Rei nodded but Misato went on to say, "But it seems this would be a two man team to do so as one to fire the gun and the other to defend him, but right now Shinji is not well to perform ether of these duties." Rei didn't say much to move at all as Misato got up and said, "I'll try to come up with a better plan, hopefully one that can help take the angel down, and make sure Shinji isn't a part of it."

Misato walk out and Rei was alone once more in that locker room. For a while Rei didn't know what to do, but thought of something as she asked herself, "What should Ikari-san do?"

At this moment for Rei she knew Shinji stay by her side when phantom attacked her even when she was still hurt and he came for her when he knew she was in trouble at this moment Rei is just thinking is be by Shinji side.

Rei got up and went to her locker.

(Scene skip)

Lay on a bed with a tube still in his mouth and bandage over his right shoulder with ice packs on top to numb the pain and other medic that may help but to Shinji look, he was still in pain even when he asleep.

The door open as Rei walk in with Shinji Wizard Driver in her hand. She got it before the Section 2 guys got to it and Shinji rings as well as they were keep on a holder of some sort not really understand what to call it.

Rei came to Shinji side as she pulled up a chair and waited.

"You wish for him to live and keep fighting correct?" a voice came out of nowhere as Rei looked and was met with White Wizard coming out of a Gold Mystic circle.

"You again," she said surprised that he was back.

"Tell me you wish for him to live correct?" he asked as Rei nodded as White Wizard continued. "Then use this," he said pulling out a magic ring and gave it to Rei. "That will allow you to transfer a little of your magic into Shinji to heal him but it will only work for you so use it wisely," White Wizard said as Rei nodded. White Wizard then left as Rei put the ring on and scanned it on her Hand Author.

"HEAL! NOW!" the Hand Author invoked before she summoned a mystic circle over Shinji and it began to rain glowing particles over the unconscious boy healing his injuries and anything else that had damaged his body as well as replenish his magic reserves. Rei looked at the ring hoping it did the trick as she did not want Shinji to die so soon.

It was then that Shinji's eyes began to open as he looked to see Rei looking at him. Shinji then removed the tube from his face and got up as he stretched a little showing his injuries were all healed as the ice pack fell off him. "What did I miss?" he asked as Rei smiled happy to see Shinji in one peace.

Rei then jumped and hugged Shinji as she was glad to see he was ok. "Ikari-kun you were hit by the angel and suffered critical injuries it was thank to a new magic ring that you were able to survive," Rei said as Shinji smiled.

"That's great but for me it's time to get back into action," Shinji said as he was about to get up but Rei stopped him.

"Ikari-kun you still need to rest a bit plus there's the plan Major Katsuragi had devised to help beat the Angel," Rei said as Shinji nodded.

"Ok let's hear the plan," Shinji said before Rei began telling Shinji what Misato had told her.

"Ok so basically we need to snipe the Angel from outside its firing range while it recharges to kill it? Shinji asked as Rei nodded.

"Yes that was the best course of action Captain Katsuragi had devised," Rei said as Shinji nodded.

"Ok so get a doctor tell him I woke up and get me to my EVA," Shinji said as he was ready to give the Angel a taste of its own medicine.

(Later NERV HQ)

Gendo couldn't believe what he is hearing, at first his son took a hit from the angel, that scorches his body and several other damage and he was happy to hear that and had several plan what to do to Shinji while in that conditions … until he heard Shinji was awake and the scorch marks were gone and any other injuries, as Gendo plans went out the window fast.

People call it a miracle, other believe it was an act of a god, and scientist thought it was the small amount of LCL still on Shinji that healed him as with the injuries Shinji gotten, as the doctors can only cover the wound up it to prevent any infections. No one had a clue what happen.

Misato was hugging Shinji saying she is sorry what she did. Shinji forgave her as he tells her, there always unexpected about an enemy until they show it.

Misato was going over the plan as she calls it, "Operation Yashima." Shinji and Rei looked the plan that was written on the bored as Shinji asked, "So basically we're shooting from a hill?"

"Well we can't shot from a skyscraper." Misato said it bluntly and she went on to say, "the higher the elevation is, the best shot we can get from it, as I won't lie to you that there a 20% to succeed from this."

"What is the weapon that going to be used for this?" As Rei asked and Misato pulled a paper from a folder and read as she said, "A prototype positron rifle, that is still in testing phase but it shows it can fire into low Earth-orbit, but at this rate the power output from normal generators wouldn't be enough."

"Don't me ether it would be like 10 or 15 power station or somehow power it through… you know." as Shinji said that last part as he knew his father has ears everywhere and only a few trusted to know about it.

"Would it be possible?" as Misato asked and Shinji said, "Well if I had to guest… no the prototype isn't a part of… 'It' so even if I did or something it might not be what you're looking for, as well I never done anything like that before at all." Shinji told his honest truth and didn't know what else to tell her.

Misato sighed and said, "Well just because it never been done before, that mean we should kill it off, well try to make it a Plan B. Right now we need to pick up the positron rifle, sense delivery take time; we'll make a pickup, Rei you're on weapon Transport as Eva 01 is still being repair it might not be ready until the Operation committed, so Shinji get plenty of rest until 1800 hours we strike. Dismissed."

Shinji and Rei left to carry out their orders as Shinji was on standby until his EVA was repaired.

(Later at school)

Though the city was on lock down school had not been canceled as Shinji was sitting in his seat as Rei was not in today because she was making the pickup for the Positron Rifle. Though it made Shinji wonder why the hell the JSDF had such a weapon he was currently focused on the Angel that was trying to drill into the Geofront. Shinji had really wished he had stopped at the Doughnut van on the way here but he was late so he had to skip his Plain Sugar Doughnut and now he was hungry.

"Hey Shinji," Tenchi called as he and Mana had hugged Shinji when she found out Shinji was ok Tenchi grinned knowing Shinji was the greatest EVA pilot to ever live so a lazar blast from the Angel was noting to him.

"Hey guys," Shinji greeted as Mana spoke up.

"I'm glad you're ok Shinji but how are, you going to kill the Angel if it can fire a lazar at you when you get within its range," Mana asked as Shinji smirked.

"I'm going to snipe it from a distance more specifically from that hill," Shinji said as he pointed at the hill near the Angel just outside its firing range.

"That's awesome going Medal Gear Solid on this giant diamond thing," Tenchi said as Mana sighed.

"Baka it's not Metal Gear Solid if he's sniping him it's more like Halo or Call of Duty," Mana said as Tenchi growled at Mana always calling him an idiot.

Shinji laugh and then he said, "Well right now, I'm going to get some rest for the operation later tonight, and Rei is doing a job so she won't be home till later."

Tenchi nodded and said, "Alright then then can you tell Rei her ring is almost done I'm about to put some finishing touches on it." Shinji nodded and said, "I'll pass the message to her."

Shinji got up and Tenchi said, "Alright." As Shinji walk off Mana looked to Shinji as she saw he had a look in his eyes and not the kind that good, but more worry.

Mana got up and walk to Shinji room, she open the door just a crack to look in as she see Shinji writing something. He took about a few minutes to finish up and then he stands up and about to walk out then stop.

Shinji turn around to the letter, and then he grab the chain around his neck as he took it off and place on the desk, and then from his pocket was the broken SDAT player.

Turn to the door as he walks to it and walk out of it. Mana came out from another room as she watch Shinji leave, she walk into his room, and looked at the three things on Shinji desk. The locket, the SDAT player, and the letter as she pick that up she read it.

Her eyes widen as her drop the letter and ran to the door as she went out; she saw Shinji was already driving off. "Why?" Mana asked to a question that Shinji left without saying a word.

(Later that Night)

Shinji was in his EVA as the Positron Rifle was already set up for Shinji as he had a feeling that there was more at work than just the Angel wars. After all War is usually used as a cover for something more evil it's a proven fact of life. As Shinji was sitting in the plug with his Access Ring activated he arrived at the surface as he looked to his side and saw his classmates were watching as if they were there to wish him good luck. Shinji grinned and made his EVA give a thumbs up as Rei was carrying the shield that would be used in case the Angel fires.

(With Rei)

As Shinji moved his EVA to the sniping point Rei had also had her Access Ring activated though currently there was only one Sphere available for her while the other two were dull showing she didn't have the Style Ring for them. "I am in position for operation Yashima," Rei said as Shinji was also in position.

(With Shinji)

"I'm ready to fire just tell me when this bad boy is all charged up," Shinji said with a grin as he was ready to let lose fire power on the Angel.

(With Rei)

Rei pulled out her connect Ring having a hunch it might be needed if not to draw the Angels fire on her. She scanned it before it invoked its chant.

_**"CONNECT! NOW!"**_ the belt invoked as Unit 0 pulled out its CrossSwordGun for battle and kept it in Gun mode.

(Battlefield)

From high in the sky you can see the lights in Japan were being turned off as the power was being sent to the Positron cannon to supply it with the power it needed to pierce the Angels AT-field.

(Central Dogma)

"Ok is the Positron Cannon charged up?" Misato asked as Maya checked.

"Yea it's ready to fire," Maya said as she noticed the moon was out and the sun was fully set.

"The calculations for Earth rotation and energy output had been accounted for," Makoto said as Misato smiled.

"Ok Shinji you have to ok open fire!" the Major ordered as Shinji was ready.

(With Shinji)

"Payback time," Shinji said before pulling the trigger.

(Battlefield)

A powerful beam was fired from the Positron cannon but once it entered the Angels firing range the Angel also let loose its own laser as the two beams twirled around each other causing Shinji to miss as well as the Angel to miss.

(With Shinji)

"Dammit," he cursed as he knew the Angel didn't need to worry about reloading.

(Battlefield)

The Angel once again fired its beam but when it was going to hit Shinji Rei got in the way as she used the shield to block the attack.

(With Rei)

"Ikari-Kun we don't have time to recharge but I have an idea can you combine your WizarSwordGun in Gun mode and my CrossSwordGun into the Positron rifle to give it the fire power it needs?" Rei asked as she held on.

(With Shinji)

"I'll try," Shinji said as Rei nodded before Shinji took out his connect Ring and scanned it.

_**"CONNECT! PLEASE!"**_ the Hand Author invoked before Shinji made Unit 1 pull out the WizarSwordGun.

"Now next," Shinji said before taking out his Flame Style Ring and flipped the Hand Author.

_**"SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!"**_ the belt invoked as Shinji flipped the visor over his Flame Style ring.

"Henshin," Shinji said before scanning the ring.

(Battlefield)

_**"FLAME PLEASE!"**_ came the voice of the Hand Author as it began the chant as the Ring appeared in front of the EVA. _**"HI! HI! HI, HI, HI!"**_ the Wizard Driver invoked as Unit 1 was turned into Evangelion Wizard 1 Flame Style.

Unit 2 then threw its CrossSwordGun in its Gun mode as Shinji was able to attach his WizardSwordGun in its Gun mode before catching the CrossSwordGun and attaching it to the Positron Rifle.

Unit 1 then pulled the thumb of the WizarSwordGun starting another chant. _**"COME ON SHOOT SHAKE HANDS! COME ON SHOOT SHAKE HANDS!"**_ it chanted as Shinji only had one shot at this.

(Central Dogma)

Misato saw what's going on as her eye widen and she smile as Shinji figure out a way to put his magic into the weapon as he combine his and Rei's weapon onto the Positron Rifle.

"MAGI is recalculating, something change in the energy output." As Maya said and Ritsuko went over and said, "This is unbelievable, power output increase by 40 no 45… it keep going up."

(Battle field)

_**"FLAME! SHOOT STRIKE! HI, HI, HI! HI, HI, HI!"**_

As the gun charged up the energy of the flame shooting, tip of the glow a bright red as the fires from the distant seem to be attracted to it somehow as it flow from the burning forest area and into the gun.

A ball of fire build up as it became hot around the area the brightness from the fire ball itself blinded everyone that looked at it.

Shinji aimed at the angel and said, "Rei Move!" Shinji said as Rei drop down with what left of the shield Shinji pull the trigger as he said, "Nova Shot!"

The blast of the weapon was powerful it created a force that blow everything down as the giant ball of fire came at the angel, it up its A.T field like it hope it would hold… it didn't hold out long.

The A.T fields shatter before the blast reach it and the angel could fire back as the thing was too close and as it hit, people took cover as the blast from it was great, cover their ears from the loud roar of it, and shut their eyes tight of the great light that blinded everyone.

After a minute or so… everything went silent and dark. NERV blacked out before the blast hit, the area of the angel use to be in was nothing but a steaming lake of water that cover the area in a thick white smoke.

Rei plug was also black out as the energy from the blast made everything shut down and forcefully eject the plug.

Rei was in hot LCL, she felt like almost being boiled alive until the sound of the hatched was being open as it did a light peck throw as the LCL spilled out and the face that greeted Rei was Shinji.

"Rei!" Shinji drove in and pulled Rei out laying her on the grass Shinji started to say, "Rei are you alright?" Rei puke out the LCL from her lungs as she was outside the plug she turn to Shinji and asked, "Did… we… get it?" Shinji smile and said, "The angel is gone."

Rei smile and said, "That good." She close her eye and keep breathing know she was just sleeping now as protecting Shinji took a lot out of her and being coopted up in the heated LCL her shin was red to the look of it.

Shinji smiled, he knew this operation was very risky and didn't know what could happen. He wrote a letter to Tenchi and Mana, he was worry about them but mostly Mana to her special problem, he hope Tenchi could get in touch with his old man to find someone to help Mana.

Shinji smile but a single tear came down his face, thinking he may not come out of it alive then started to laugh at himself and said, "I lost a bit of hope to think I might never come back… I guess I'm a fool."

"A fool yes, but one with a heart." as a voice came to Shinji as he turn the white wizard was standing before him as he said, "White wizard?"

"it's take more than hope to overcome despair, as it take faith and heart to see what could lays ahead and the courage to walk the path to it. You overcame your despair as you were your mother light her hope, you stand again the odds even they were against you. You are indeed have become a strong Wizard young one."

The wizard held up a red stone as Shinji eye widen to it as the wizard as he said, "A magic stone."

The white wizard lay it down and said, "When hope seem all lose your own creation of despair would be your great hope."

"Wait what do you mean?" as Shinji called out but the white wizard vanish before he could say anything and Shinji was left alone with Rei on his lap.

'What did he mean, the creation of my despair becomes my greatest hope?' as Shinji thought, as he seem didn't hear the vehicles pulling up.

(Scene break that morning)

Shinji was at the shop with Tenchi and Mana showing them the new Magic stone as Tenchi easily identified it as a magic stone. "Wow Shinji White Wizard is so generous I'll get to work on turning this magic stone into a ring right away," Tenchi said as he took the stone to make the ring.

Mana saw Shinji and when Tenchi was gone she grabbed a fan and hit Shinji upside the head with it. "OW what was that for?" he asked as Mana looked like she had tears in her eyes.

"You... BAKA WHY DID YOU MAKE ME WORRY LIKE THAT!" she yelled as Shinji saw she had read the letter.

"Sorry Mana I guess I was being a baka but I promise I won't make you worry like that again," Shinji said as Mana huffed wiping away her tears.

"You better not or else I'll make it hurt much worse," Mana said as Shinji smiled on put his hand on her head.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Shinji said as Tenchi was working on the Magic stone.

It was then that Rei walked in as she got off lucky with only a sun burn level of a burn so she would be making a full recovery. "Hello Ikari-kun did Tenchi finally finish my new style rings?" Rei asked as Shinji smiled just as Tenchi came out with two rings in his hand.

"Here Rei-chan new magic rings like you ordered," Tenchi said as he gave Rei her new Blizzard Style Ring and her Hurricane style Ring as Rei nodded.

"Thank you Tenchi-san but do you really need to be looking at my chest?" Rei asked before Mana heard and smacked him on the head hard.

"Perverted baka," she said as Tenchi's head was giving off smoke from where Mana had hit him.

Shinji of course sat on the sofa and grabbed his bag of Plain Sugar Doughnuts before digging in. "Well things around here just never seem to get boring now do they," Shinji said as he enjoyed his Doughnut.

"Yes it appears so Ikari-kun," Rei said as she also sat down and took put a plain Sugar doughnut before biting into it.

(TBC)

Next time: Shinji, Kensuke, and Mana meet the pilot of Unit 2 when they are getting delivered a new EVA but all is not well as a Phantom appears as well as an Angel. Though the Angel is the least of their worries sense it appears that the second child Asuka Langley Suryu is a Gate and she is targeted by the Phantom Chamel. Can Shinji save her and the Over the Rainbow fleet well find out next time in Shinji the Jewel of Hope Chapter 5: the Red Devil Gate Asuka.


	5. Chapter 5 The Red Devil Gate

Shinji the Jewel of Hope

ESKK: Finally chapter 5 is ready so enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Kamen Rider Wizard.

_The magic rings, the Wizard Rings_

The four style wings appeared on screen as they were in front of a red ring.

_They shine in both hands of the modern mage_

The rings then moved leaving the Flame Style Ring which slipped into the left finger of a young boy of the age of 17 who has the Driver on Ring on his right hand. His identity was hidden as he was a silhouette

_As he changes despair into hope_

The boy was soon revealed to be Shinji but his form was replaced by that of Kamen Rider Wizard.

(Maji ka maji de magic da Show Time!)

Starting from the beginning Kamen rider wizard flying on the back of the phantom dragon as it breathes fire to make the title.

(Maru de tsuki to taiyou kasanaru toki no shougeki)

Kamen rider wizard Rider and Shinji wearing his plug suit standing back to back with their heads looking down slowly looks up as Wizard looked at the phantom dragon and Shinji looking at Eva 1.

(Dare datte kiseki wo shinjitemitai)

Show Rei standing in a lake of LCL while looking at the ring on her hand. Scene skip to Mana In the middle of the streets as people walking by her as she had her hand raise with a ring on it.

(Kitto hitsuyou fukaketsu no energy kokoro da ne)

As the scene show Shinji wearing his normal close with Rei on the left side and Mana on the right the background of the street shattered like glass. Scene skip to Misato coming up fast in her car then stop as we see her throw the window with her gun pointing out. Scene skip again with Kensuke running then trip.

(Yume to yosuo ii ima de uragitte kureru mono)

Flash image of Shinji pass, Fighting angels in the Eva, magic relic and books, and Shinji flipping the visor on the flame ring, then flipping the hand Author as it flash in a light and Shinji place the ring over it with three different views showing it, and Mana looking at a crystal ball as Shinji Henshin.

(3 2 1 Show Time!)

A light erupts from the crystal ball that cover the scene before it show Shinji as Kamen rider wizard.

(Magic time trick janai)

As the scene change to the Eva 1 standing in the middle of the city while changing as well to purple to Ruby Red while holding its own WizarGunSword.

(Mahou hero hanpa janee ze)

Seeing Rei out on the street with three of Shinji's Plamonsters came forth from the magic circles and flow around.

(Kioku no roots mogurikonde)

As the Scene goes to Kamen rider showing off all of his elemental form of Fire, Water, Wind, and Earth. Scene skip as Mana reaching out as so is Kamen rider wizard but at the eclipse in the sky, then their hands reach for each other.

(Show Time!)

(Life is Show Time tobikkiri no)

Shows as Kamen rider is going into an underworld as he, travel through the magic tunnel.

(Unmei no life mucha shitemo)

Kamen rider riding on his Machine Winger as the phantom dragon flow by, then Shinji jump while on the bike as it change and attach it to the dragon and flow away.

(Kinou kyou ashita mirai)

As the scene flash to Mana looking at the crystal ball, Kensuke losing in a game of cards, Misato singing really bad, Shinji about to eat a plain sugar doughnuts before everyone ran at him to get the Doughnut from him, and Rei seen eating the plain Sugar doughnut with Shinji showing a sad face In the background.

(Subete no namida wo)

As the Scene show Shinji riding on his Bike with Mana riding with him on the back. Scene brake to Shinji putting a Ring on Mana hand.

(Show Time!)

(Houseki Ni kaeteyaru ze)

As the scene show all four form of Kamen rider Wizard coming together with an arm standing out.

(Maji ka maji de magic da Show Time!)

Kamen rider wizard twirling around in front of his bike, then stop as he rise his left hand with the flame ring on. The Scene break to everyone standing outside of Tokyo-3 in a group photo.

(Last time)

After dealing with a phantom that targeted a young woman Shinji and Rei had defeated the 5th angel and Shinji had gained a Magic stone though what Ring it will turn into is yet to be seen.

(Now)

In a VTOL Shinji, Mana, and Kensuke were in a boat as Shinji had tried to offer Toji a chance to see the Over the Rainbow which he said no to saying he had important stuff to do, then there was Rei who said someone had to stay behind to keep an eye for any phantoms, he would have offered Tenchi but he was so preoccupied with making a new magic ring that Shinji left a note explaining where he would be.

Kensuke was looking out the window he had his video camera recording the entire thing seeing the Over the Rainbow as he was grinning. "We're going for a ride on a little boat," Kensuke said as he was happy to be getting to see the JSDF flag ship Over the Rainbow.

"He's acting like an Otaku," Mana said as she just stared out the window not really caring what was going on.

"Well Mana it's because he's both a military Otaku and a Magic Otaku," Shinji said as Misato looked to them before speaking.

"Hey guys we'll be landing soon so buckle up," Misato said as they did as told.

"So we'll be meeting the second child then right?" Shinji asked as a third pilot should help lighten the work load of fighting Angels.

"Yeah she's Germany's pride and joy sense she had training sense she was a child," Shinji said as he couldn't wait to meet her.

Then the VTOL came in for a landing as it was beginning to decent.

(On the Over the Rainbow)

A red haired girl with blue eyes wearing res A10 connector clips in her hair and a yellow sundress was watching the VTOL land as she had a smirk on her face knowing she will be coming face to face with the infamous 3rd child the one who downed three angels using powers his EVA was never designed with to begin with. Add to the fact his recent attack he used this weapon of his and merged it with a Positron Rifle and the first child using a similar weapon when she had never used it before with said rifle she had to admit the third child had caught her interest and she would be sure to show him his place with her as NERV one and only ace pilot not some untrained rookie.

She let out a smirk as she could picture how she would be able to make this kid cry when she out did him in battle. "Soon Third child we'll meet and then we'll see who the better pilot is," the girl said as she saw the VTOL coming in for a landing.

As the doors open Misato walk out first with Kensuke rushing out after and ahead of Misato to get a check out the ship with his inner military geek was really screaming out.

"Shinji-Sempai, you got to check this ship out" As Kensuke said in the VTOL. Asuka heard the guy with glasses called out another guy name with the words Sempai and wonder what he meant.

Soon enough Shinji was walking out with Mana with her holding at his arm. She thought that Shinji was a pervert at the first site and with a girl just make it worst.

"Asuka?" as someone called out her name as she look to Misato as she smile and said, "Well hello Misato. How have you been?" Misato just smile at the red head and said, "I'm just fine. Goodness you've grown some, haven't you?"

"Yup, and I'm not just almost tall as you are, but my figure filled out too." Asuka stuck out her chest like she was really showing them off and then Mana said, "I didn't think people head couldn't get any bigger."

Asuka open her eyes and too to Mana and said, "WHAT WAS THAT!?" Asuka demanded as she walks to Mana and stop in front of her. "You want to say something little girl?" Asuka said to Mana as she shot back, "speak for yourself hot head."

As Asuka and Mana both started to give each other death glairs as Shinji was about to say something until Misato got in between and said, "No fighting, last thing I need is someone getting hurt for stupide reasons."

Both girls huffed and Asuka walked away Shinji called Kensuke over as Misato was about to do introduce. "I want you all to meet, the designated pilot of Evangelion Unit 02, the second child. Asuka Langley Sohryu."

As Asuka was about to gloat a gust of wind came by and lift up Asuka summer dress as her white underwear shown Kensuke eyes widen with the video camera still in his hands recording Shinji didn't see as Mana cover his eyes before the wind flash Asuka underwear.

Quickly getting her dress down, Asuka was embarrass as she got anger all she did to vent it was to hit Kensuke and destroy his camera, and was about to Hit Shinji thinking he looked at well but block by Mana.

Asuka huffed as Kensuke and Shinji watched Mana and Asuka interact with each other. "Wow if you didn't know any better you would think that they are siblings," Kensuke said as Shinji nodded.

"WE ARE NOTHING ALIKE BAKA STOOGE!" both girls yelled in perfect synch as Shinji was ready to use Kensuke as a human shield to make an escape. The girls glared at each other as if this was an anime you could see the electricity building between them as Shinji knew now that these two have met hell was sure to follow.

Meanwhile one of the crew man looked at Asuka as his face turned Green real quick before returning to its normal color as he had an evil smirk on his face. "Soon that Gate will fall into despair," the man said as he continued his work while keeping a close eye on the girl.

"My, my Katsuragi it's been a while," came a voice as Shinji turned to see a man in need of a shave, as his hair was long and pulled into a ponytail and he carried a playful look on his face.

"Damn not you again!" the Major yelled as the sailor noticed that Asuka was giving the man a loving look.

"Well Katsuragi sense I am the second child's guardian then I have to come with her to make sure none of these men take advantage of her during the trip," the man said as Shinji had to admit there was something about this man that showed he was wise in his own way.

"Oh Kaji your so manly," Asuka said as Misato glared at Kaji hoping if he was a phantom then she would have Shinji destroy him.

"Well then let's get some food no doubt a lot of you are hungry," Kaji said as everyone agreed to that and headed inside.

'So that's her hope,' he thought as he knew what he was going to do.

(In the mess hall)

Shinji was sitting next to Misato and Mana as Kensuke across from Misato was Kaji as it was no doubt so he could do something to Misato under the table. Across from Shinji was Asuka as Shinji had to admit she was cure and had this thing about her that reminded him of himself.

"So Shinji I've been hearing a lot about you in my neck of the woods," Kaji said as Asuka was surprised.

"You know about him?" Asuka asked as she felt jealous.

"Of course he's in a way a celebrity in my branch," Kaji said with a smile.

"Well I feel honor now, but not everything you hear is real." As Shinji said trying to avoid anything major to say, with trying to keep his wizard ability on the down low, as last thing he want is fans that follow him when he hunts phantoms.

"Then what is real baka?" Asuka asked as she shot her mouth off a small hand full of food was shot at her face. Everyone eyes widen as Asuka got the food off her face and yelled out, "WHO THROW THAT?!"

Everyone turn to Mana as she tries to look innocent with a poker face and said, "What? It wasn't me." As it was clearly her as on her plate a huge chuck of food was missing.

As Asuka was about to start a food fight war between her and Mana, Kaji stop her and said, "Is this how a great 'Ace' pilot should act?" Mana 'pif' at that but no one notices it and Kensuke started to whistle as he try not to laugh as he knew Shinji was a better pilot by the way he act and fight without the Eva.

As Asuka pride was about to start something, her love interest stop it and she clam down and said, "That right, I'm an 'Ace pilot. I don't need to resort to lowly act of childish play."

"Still a big head." as Mana said and Asuka looked to her and said, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Shinji face palm himself and said, "This is going to be a long lunch."

(Later)

Asuka was so piss she was kicking the wall of steel of the ship and said, "That little! - 'Kick' No good! - 'Kick'…" Asuka stop for a moment with still an angry look on her face then she lift her foot up and said, "BITCH!" 'KICK!'

"If she was the 3rd child I would show how well how I'm the greatest pilot!"

It was then that Shinji came walking down the hall with a bag of plain Sugar Doughnuts as he was currently enjoying one. It was then he noticed Asuka pissed off and figured it was from her confrontation with Mana before he shrugged.

He walked up to Asuka before offering the open bag to her just as she noticed. "Want one?" he offered as Asuka huffed.

"What's your angle third child?" the German asked as she was hesitate about it.

"None just a peace offering besides we're going to be Co-workers so we might as well get along," Shinji said as he didn't want any more problems with Asuka.

Asuka didn't know what to make of Shinji other than quickly grabbing one of the plain sugar doughnuts and bite into it. Shinji smile as he sat down nearby as he said, "I want to apologies for Mana Actions, she likes that with most people.

"Yea right." As Asuka said as she just hated Mana the way she acted to her. "No really, even I and she got off on the wrong foot." Asuka laugh and said, "That hard to believe, she partially given herself to you."

Shinji blush at that, sure Mana was pretty and she wonderful but didn't want to start anything that could end very badly. "Please don't say it like that, she just herself, and like I said we didn't start out well, but I watched over her as I was told by someone, heck I had sit with her in the ocean when she was depress."

"Depress about what?" as Asuka said thinking it would be dumb and stupide and very- "She lost everything." As Shinji said with a sad tone.

Asuka stop thinking for a moment and hear what Shinji went on to say, "She lost her memories, her family, lost a purpose in life and wanted to be left alone, but I keep by her side when she needed my help."

Asuka remember when she lost something as she knows the feeling so well as an image flashes in her mind when her mother hanged herself.

"Seem calling you a baka was out of place then?" as Asuka said and Shinji laugh and said, "Everyone is a baka at one point." He got smack over the head as Asuka said, "I would never be a Baka!" she said as she storm off before eating the rest of her plain sugar and Shinji rub the spot where he was hit and said, "What did I say?"

Asuka keep walking and said, "That no good baka, saying I'm a baka as well? Was he mocking me this whole time?" Asuka keep walking until she saw Kaji up ahead and she smile and said, "Shinji is just a boy who can never be compare to a real man, Kaji is the only one for me."

As Kaji look to be reading some reports he heard a voice calling out to him. "Kaji!" he turn and saw Asuka coming at him and said, "Hey Asuka something you need?"

"Just here to see my favorite man I love." Asuka said as she sounded like she was in love with him. Kaji sighed and put on a face and said, "You're such a child."

Asuka moment was broken as it sound like a falling wind glass breaking on the ground.

"W-what? But Kaji I'm grown, I can be a great woman to you, why would call me a child?" Kaji didn't even blink as he said, "Asuka you're a child, and nothing but one."

Asuka heart like it broke a bit as Kaji went on, "You see a grown man that you have a crush on, you're a Good pilot but you'll be nothing more than that."

Kaji said as he walk off and Asuka slum down and said, "W-why would he say that? Am I just a child to him?" her heart broke a bit more but still keeping strong somehow as she got up and said, "No it has to be a lie, I'll show him what a woman I truly am!"

Asuka then ran to find Kaji to prove how womanly she was but when she went down the path Kaji took she couldn't find him at all. "Where did he go?" the German asked as she looked for the man she had claimed would be her lover.

It was then that she noticed Shinji walking around as she went up to him and decided to check if he saw Kaji come his way. "Hey Third Child did you see Kaji come this way?" she asked as Shinji got to a thinking pose before answering.

"No the only person I saw pass by here was you and some sailor why do you ask?" Shinji asked as Asuka gritted her teeth.

"It's because Kaji called me a child and said that I would be nothing more than a child and I'm going to prove him wrong," Asuka said as Shinji had talked to Kaji and knew he wouldn't say it like that. Something wasn't right and he could tell. "Well sense you didn't see him I'm going to go looking," Asuka said as she ran off causing Shinji to sigh.

Shinji then took out his Kraken Ring before scanning it. "KRAKEN! PLEASE!" the Hand Author invoked before Kraken came into existence.

"Follow the red haired girl and tell me if anything is wrong," Shinji ordered before Kraken nodded and left to look for the German girl.

(With Asuka)

Asuka who was unknowingly being followed by Kraken was looking for Kaji before she found him talking to Misato though there was something off with Misato as she strode over to Kaji.

"Hey Kaji remember out college years I think we got drunk together and made out," Misato said as Kaji saw Misato was coming around.

"Yes though why bring that up?" the shaggy man asked as Misato smirked.

"Well want to give that kiss a second go?" she asked as Kaji smiled.

"On a boat with the wind blowing I thought you would never ask," Kaji said as Misato seemed to have noticed Asuka there and chose to ignore her.

To Asuka horror, she saw Kaji about to kiss Misato. It was like a slow motion car crash that was about to happen. As Kaji and Misato lips meet Asuka nightmare became real.

'No he can be with her… he was… he was- "No!" Asuka ran away as Kaji stop and look to where Asuka was standing and said, "Was that Asuka?" "Yes it was." A Misato smile as her skin turn green for a moment, Kaji didn't see it but a small yellow friend did.

Asuka went to her cabin and slam the door as she didn't want to face the realty she saw. Kaji kissing Misato, she was thinking why he would do that, even think about being with other woman.

"Why?" as Asuka started to think as she went to her own happy place… if she had one to begin with.

(The Fake Misato)

As the fake Misato walk down to the 2nd child room someone step in front of her and she had a look of anger on her face as she said, "Ring wizard."

Shinji stood in front of the fake Misato with the WizarSwordGun in gun mode and he said, "Phantom." Misato smile as she changed to the green chameleon phantom. **"Well I would like to say I'm happy to see you, but that would be a lie."** Shinji keep his eye on the phantom and said, "Why are, you here, how are you even alive?"

**"Oh, shooting at those support beams was a smart idea... but unfortunate it wasn't enough to kill me, too bad."** As the phantom said as Shinji curse himself not knowing if the phantom was dead or not

**"I'm surprise wizard, not at you but that girl, as it seem her hope wasn't with the man she loved, such a shame don't you think?"** as Chamel said as he took a step, Shinji pointed the gun at the phantom and said, "You're not going to take another step phantom. As if now, I'm going to finish what we started."

**"You can try ring wizard… but it won't do you any good." **As the phantom said as Shinji pull the trigger he said, "Well see." He fired off as the phantom dogged the shots as it ran down a different hall.

"Damn," Shinji said as he chased after the Phantom but when he arrived he saw that the Phantom had already changed form into a crewman among many crewman. "Dammit the phantom is toying with me," Shinji said as he had an idea. 'If I can't find the Phantom then I need to draw the phantom to me and if I'm right then the EVA is Asuka's last hope.

Shinji then ran back to Asuka's cabin and knocked hoping for an answer but what he heard was crying. Shinji knocked again as he had to tell Asuka really going on. "Leave me alone!" she yelled as Shinji sighed before opening the door on his own.

"Asuka sorry but I can't leave you alone what you saw Kaji and Misato kissing that wasn't real," Shinji said as Asuka growled as she looked ready to kill Shinji.

"But I saw it with my own eyes how can you say it wasn't real!" the German demanded as Shinji sighed. "The Misato you just saw was a fake a spy who is a master of disguise," Shinji said as Misato growled.

"So what Kaji he would rather of Misato then me," she said as Shinji knew he had to get Asuka out of this funk.

"Hey Asuka mind showing me your EVA?" he asked as Asuka looked at him.

"Why would you want to see my EVA?" she asked as Shinji knew he needed to use her pride to his advantage.

"Oh just wanted to see how well Germany created EVA unit 2," Shinji said as Asuka gained a smirk as she saw Shinji was about to get his pant knocked off before she remembered what he said.

"Ok before we see my EVA what about the Kaji I saw was he a fake also?" she asked as Shinji shrugged.

"That one I don't know but let's go see your EVA I think we might be able to draw this guy out if we go to your EVA," Shinji said as Asuka wondered what Shinji was planning.

"Fine but if this guy doesn't show up then at least you would have had the honor of seeing my magnificent EVA unit 2," Asuka said as Shinji nodded before they left the cabin to get to Unit 2.

(At the Eva)

As Shinji and Asuka came to the hanger of the Eva, Asuka started to show off as she said, "Here it is, the first ever Eva fresh, from Germany to be battle authorize. Unlike yours and the first child Eva, this is meant for combat. What do you think third child?"

As Shinji looked at it, he said, "Its red." As Shinji pointed out the obvious Asuka sweat drop and said, "That its? No, whiny that my Eva is the first one to be combat constructed? No complaining that I get a new Eva and you get an old prototype?"

Shinji shrugs and said, "Its works well for me, and beside there's a connation between me and it, and I wouldn't have it any other way." Asuka got angry at that and said, "Find then how about I show you the grand tour of-" as Asuka was about to walk off Shinji put a hand in front of her and said, "He here."

Asuka looked around but didn't see anyone until she looked at Shinji as he was looking up she did as well and her eyes widen to see the creature.

**"Thank you for showing me the way ring wizard."** As Chamel jump from hanging beans, it jump to the Eva and said, **"I must thank you for showing me her true hope. So much from that pathetic human."**

"You? You kiss Kaji?" as Asuka yelled up at it as it laugh and said, **"As much as I like it did, it just to disgraceful to kiss him if you ask me, reading a man like that, know everything about him to become him but it mostly of what they know."**

Asuka got mad and said, "You're the one to say I'm a child then?" The phantom laugh and said, **"As much as I love the irony of things, yes I did but it was also the truth from him as well."**

"What?" Asuka said and then Shinji got in front of her as he said, "Don't listen to him, he only lying try to get to you."

**"Why would I lie, I would use the great weakness of humans against them and they would be expose themselves as those weakness are the truth and deceive. That man Kaji just see you as a child and his eyes only for Misato as she was his first love."**

Asuka was shock at that as it would make sense Kaji would kiss only Misato and leave her alone when she tries to offer herself to him. As she fell her heart was on the verge of become in Despair. _**"CONNECT PLEASE!"**_

"BASTERD!" Shinji yelled as he fire the gun at the phantom as he keep dogging as the phantom jump high as it says, **"Now I will show you your greatest despair!"** as the phantom jumps to the top of it as Asuka look to it soon mimic her.

**"To show a weakling like you has no true skills."** As the phantom said while jumping to the back of the Eva where the plug was at.

The Phantom began attempting to synch with the EVA but it wouldn't synch with it as Chamel was hoping for that. "Oh dear the EVA won't move for Asuka Langley Suryu," the Phantom said as that was the sealing nail. Asuka began to fall into despair as purple cracks appeared on her body as she fell to her knees clutching her heart.

"No this can't be right," Asuka said as the Phantom had mimicked her so it should have been able to synch with EVA yet the EVA wont synch with it. "This isn't right," Asuka repeated as she couldn't believe it.

"Damn it I got to end this Phantom quickly," Shinji said as he scanned his Driver on Ring.

_**"DRIVER ON!"**_ the Wizard Driver invoked before Shinji flipped the hand Author. _**"SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!"**_ the Wizard Driver chanted as Shinji flipped the Visors over his Flame Style Ring.

"Henshin!" the young man said before scanning the ring.

_**"FLAME! PLEASE!"**_ the belt invoked as Shinji reached to his left where a Red Mystic circle appeared. _**"HI! HI! HI, HI, HI!"**_ the belt chanted as the Circle passed through Shinji transforming him into Kamen Rider Wizard Flame Style.

The Phantom came out of the EVA as he was laughing as he also transformed back to his original form. **"Now Asuka Langely Suryu drown in despair and give birth to a brand new Phantom,"** Chamel said as Shinji with his WizarSwordGun in its sword mode as he slashed at the Phantom who dodged and took out a spear before parrying Shinji's slashes.

Asuka mind was shatter to know what to do, to about she has lost the will to live. With the Eva look down at the fight and Asuka, its eyes glowed as if they were coming to life. "I can't do it, I can do it." As Asuka was saying the Eva seem to be hearing her over the fight. The Eva eye steadily glowed as if they were responding to Asuka.

As the phantom and Shinji got into a deadlock the phantom stated, **"See how the mighty has fallen? Even trained Devil hounds such as hers are no more than barking and no bite."** Shinji growl at that and broke off the deadlock and parry with the phantom once more.

The phantom jumps back as Shinji said, "You're wrong!" Asuka heard what Shinji said as she looks to him as he went on, "She stronger than you think. I may not know what her life was before, but she puts up a brave front even when she seem sad." Shinji mind flash of the time Asuka was just anger for no reason, and the time at the cabin.

The phantom grow impatient of Shinji as he charged at him and said, **"Why can't you see its futile?"** the phantom started to thrust its weapon at Shinji dodges the phantom attack and got into a deadlock once more as Shinji said, "You don't seem to understand a human heart so let me make it clear, the heart maybe weak, it may even give in, but I know deep down there a light that never goes out." (AN: Reference)

Shinji push forth to get the phantom off and slash at it. "That light is the beacon of hope to help lead us through the darkness of despair." Shinji charged at the phantom and keep pushing as Asuka keep her eye on the fight the cracks were started to slow.

"If all human drown in despair then we wouldn't make it pass the 2nd impacted." Shinji cut at the phantom, "The angels!" Shinji kick the phantom away. "And mostly you phantoms." Shinji slash the phantom across the chest several time before it was sent flying to some equipment.

"Asuka is one of humanity's last hopes against the angel as she is…" as Shinji took a bit of time to catch, as Asuka looked to Shinji he took his breath he said out loud, "A great ace pilot!"

Asuka eyes widen to what Shinji said about her, "H-he believes in me?"

**"So what her Phantom will be born and there is nothing you can do to stop it,"** Chamel said as Shinji glared at the chameleon like Phantom.

"I might not be able to do anything but I know for a fact Asuka can make it pass this because she's an ace after all," Shinji said as Asuka was beginning to stand up.

"I mustn't die here," Asuka said as she was limping a bit. "Because if I die here then humanity won't have the chance it deserves," Asuka said as she looked at Shinji and felt a warm feeling in her heart. "If the baka is going to be my hope then I need to show him..." Asuka began as she remembered her mother's suicide. "I need to show her..." she continued as the cracks on her body went away with a gold glow catching the Phantom and Shinji's attention. "No I need to show myself that I'm the great Asuka Langely Suryu!" the German yelled as she had held on to her hope.

**"Impossible first 1 then 2 now 3!"** the Phantom said as Asuka glared at the Phantom.

That was when a gold Mystic circle appeared as out came the White Wizard. "It seems that more Wizards are being born every month," he joked as Asuka looked at the man dressed like Shinji.

"Who the hell are you?" she demanded as the White Wizard chuckled.

"I am White Wizard and as for why I'm here well it's to give you this," he said handing Asuka a Wizard Driver but the Hand Author was red. "You have held onto your hope and now have earned the right to become a Wizard," White Wizard said as Asuka smiled.

"Good now I can give this Phantom some payback for ruining my day," Asuka said as White Wizard pulled out four rings. Three of them were easily identified as a Driver On Ring, a Connect Ring and a Style Ring but the third Shinji could see was an Access ring.

"Take these they will help you now good luck Kamen Rider Sorceress," White Wizard said as Shinji got next to Asuka.

"Need help figuring that out?" he asked as Asuka huffed and put the Belt at her waist.

_**"DRIVER ON!"**_ the belt invoked as it wrapped around Asuka's waist. She then flipped the Hand Author like she had seen Shinji starting a chant. _**"SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!"**_ the belt invoked as Asuka put on the style Ring.

"Kamen Rider," she called before scanning the Ring.

_**"PYRO! LET RIDE!"**_ the belt invoked as bellow Asuka a mystic circle appeared before it rose up transforming her. Once the circle had finished its course Asuka was now wearing a suit similar to Rei but it was redder as the wing design wasn't on her back. The Crystals on her shoulders were crimson as he, tunic was a bit longer at the rear area like a mix between a coat and a tunic.

"Kamen Rider Sorceress," Asuka said as she took a stance ready to take down the Phantom.

The phantom was piss as soon it charged at Asuka and Shinji was about to block ti until, "Move aside third child and I'll show you how it's done." Asuka got down to business with the phantom as she dogged the spear, she grab it as give the phantom a good kicking at his chest, then shove her heel to it and push him away from his weapon.

Throwing the weapon down and dropping her foot and said, "Now to get series." as she took out her connect ring as she place it on and then scan it, "ERROR!"

Asuka had a moment to think of what she did wrong before Shinji said, "Flip the author to spell cast."

"I got it baka!" as Asuka said as she look to her belt she saw the switch and try that, as the chant started

_**"LUPACHI MAGIC TOUCH TO GO! LUPACHI MAGIC TOUCH TO GO!"**_ Asuka smile as she scan the ring it called out, _**"CONNECT! LET'S RIDE!"**_

A magic circle appeared for Asuka and she reach in it and pulled out a look to be a smaller version of the WizarSwordGun with the blade already out, no hand author as well, and the handle of the gun was the most moveable part.

"What the hell is this?" as Asuka said as she looked at the weapon as it was small. "Where my bigger weapon, why mine has to be- 'BANG- BOOM!'

Asuka shot the weapon off on accident and hit into the side of a wall that blow a hole into the steel wall. "Never mind, I like it." Asuka said with a smile as the phantom was recovering from it Vicious attack from Asuka and said angrily, **"Devil wizard!"**

"That's Sorceress to you Kamen Rider Sorceress," Asuka said as she shot the Phantom sending the Phantom stumbling back from a few shots. Asuka then charged at the Phantom and began slashing it with the blade part of her weapon as she hacked and slashed at the Phantom. The Phantom couldn't believe he was getting beat by a new Wizard as the Phantom tried to hit Asuka but she back flipped a couple of times before landing on her feet as she smirked. "Let's finish this then," Asuka said as she took out a ring that came with the transformation.

She then flipped the Hand Author twice before taking out a kick strike ring that came with the suit. She put it on and then scanned it. _**"LOOKING GOOD! KICK STRIKE! READY TO RIDE?!"**_ the belt invoked as a mystic circle appeared at Asuka's feet.

"Oh trust me I'm so ready to finish this," Asuka said as it was time for the Finale. Asuka twirl as crimson flame came up her leg as she shows it off like it was she was a model, Shinji is stun to the look on his face if you could see it. Asuka jumped into the air, as the phantom charged to know it went out fighting, Asuka flip in the air and came down with Flying side Kick.

As Asuka and the phantom came at each other, the whole place exploded in flames as the phantom cry in pain and death, Shinji covers himself as he was a bit too close to it. The flame died down as Asuka now know Sorceress was still standing.

Shinji uncover himself and saw Asuka standing in a scorch creator where Asuka finish the phantom once and for all.

"Whoa," Shinji said as he was impress by Asuka, as she may never been a wizard before but she has skills. Asuka turn to Shinji as she started to say, "How you like that thir-" Asuka trail off as she gotten light headed as her armor de-henshin then she black out and started to fall. Shinji came to her as he un-did his armor as well and catches her, he says "Whoa there. Using your magic the first time exhausted your energy fast."

Some people came running down as Misato came with her gun drawn and 3 sailors with guns in their hands and then stood down for a moment. Misato saw around and knew something happen as her guest was a phantom.

Misato came walking up to Shinji and Asuka with her gun still drawn as she didn't know if the phantom was nearby or not said, "What happen here?"

Shinji looked to her and said it down low, "That Chameleon phantom, came and gone." Misato nodded and she looks down at Asuka as she saw the rings and it wasn't an Engage Ring but a normal wizard ring as she said, "She a…?" Misato said but didn't finish it but Shinji know what she meant and nodded.

"She stood strong and didn't lose her hope." As Shinji said as Misato smiled at that and said, "Just like her." Kaji came about and asked, "What happen?" as he looked around and saw the hole in the wall and said, "What happen here?"

Misato help Shinji with Asuka as she help carry her a bit she said, "An accident it seems, but nothing to serious." Kaji didn't believe and he looks to Shinji as he said, "An Accident?"

Shinji smile and said, "Someone shouldn't leave spare air tanks lying about." As Shinji came up with the lie fast as air tanks were full of compress air that could explode or send flying like a rocket.

Kaji laugh a bit and said, "Yea, people shouldn't." as Kaji sounded worry as Asuka was out like a light. "What happen to Asuka, nothing serious right?"

Misato put a hand on Asuka forehead trying act a part and said, "She seem too fainted, cached by surprise most likely. Let get her to medical bay just in case."

Everyone agree as they carry Asuka to medial bay, Shinji gave people a fake report of what happen as he and Asuka went down to the Eva to check it out and an air tank blow out for some reason unknown and hit into the wall.

Shinji waited by Asuka side for a bit for her to wake up from her faint spell.

As Shinji waited for Asuka to wake up he pulled out a Plain Sugar Doughnut from a paper bag and began to eat some more. Asuka soon began to wake up as she see the Doughnut and really wanted one. "Can I have one?" she asked as Shinji shrugged before passing her one to which she ate it.

"Glad to see you're awake," Shinji said as Asuka nodded.

"Yeah so I'm a Wizard now," Asuka said getting to the point.

"Yeah pretty much," Shinji said as they enjoyed the Doughnuts.

Asuka look to Shinji and then asked "What come with the job?" Shinji just looked at his plain sugar doughnut and said, "Rings, magic, protecting people, and getting your own treat." As he look to Asuka with his plain sugar, But she saw something in Shinji eye as she asked, "There something wrong being a wizard?"

Shinji finish the rest of his plain sugar and about to get another as he said, "If I told you the truth, would you believe me?" Asuka titled her head a bit before she finish her first plain sugar as she said, "Depends would I like the sound of it?"

Shinji stop as he was about to take a bite out of his 2nd plain sugar. 'Sigh' "I never asked for this kind of life, and never wanted another person involved as well for the burden its carries."

Asuka raised an eyebrow and said, "Burden? You probably kick more of those monsters butt than I've been a pilot, and I took my first kill as well." Shinji had a bitter face and said, "Better term is destroyed."

Asuka looked at Shinji and said, "Hu? What is that supposed to mean?" Shinji looked to her and said, "Phantom were once gates that fallen into despair in short, if you didn't hang on to your hope, you'll be dead and the phantom will run about killing people or worse as these angel are doing."

Asuka eye widen as the last bite of her plain sugar fell on the bed and then she said, "Alright then, I see what you mean." Shinji looked at Asuka and said, "Well look on the bright side, there more help now."

Asuka looked to him and said, "Help?" Shinji nodded and about to say more until Shinji heard running and it was Kensuke and Mana as Kensuke said, "Sorry Shinji I got lost on the bridge." Kensuke got smack on the head with a fan as Mana said, "We weren't lost, you never left the bridge you baka!"

As Mana turn away, she look to Asuka and at her finger to see a wizard ring. Mana hand grip the fan in her hand tight on the fan as she said, "She a wizard now?" Shinji nodded and said, "Yep, another one for the team, I guess."

Asuka look to Shinji and said, "You Guess? I became a part of this group of wizard not so long and you said, 'You Guess?' Baka." "Don't call Shinji a Baka, Baka!" as Mana aid to Asuka and then Asuka look to Mana and said, "What was that?!"

AS spark flow across from each other, Shinji and Kensuke backed away as those two had there death glair contest.

Misato came in fast and said, "Clam down, there no time to be-" the boat shake as Misato was cut off from it and Shinji asked, "What was that?" "I was about say something was heading our way, and the bad news is… it's an angel."

"WHAT?!" everyone said as Misato cover her ears for a moment and said, "Don't yell, and I said it's an angel, scan pick up a blue pattern, we need to get unit 2 up and running now."

Asuka smile and said, "Finally my time to shine!" As Asuka got out of bed she almost fell as Shinji cached her and said, "Whoa, you're still exhausted, you can barely move right now."

"I'm the only one that can pilot unit 2, if you want to stop me then try." AS Asuka try to stand on her own again, she couldn't keep steady let alone walk normal. Shinji sighed and said, "Fine then, if you want to pilot then I'll be there to help you out."

"What?!" as everyone said and then Misato spoken up, "Shinji what are you thinking, this is no time to be messing around." Misato look to Shinji as he gotten serious as he said, "I'm trying to save everyone, Asuka's body is still tired, Unit 2 is the only Eva we got, and the angel could be attack again at any moment. Now I'm asking you, am I messing around?"

Misato look to Shinji and said, "No, no you're not… Fine then, well get Unit 2 ready, you think you can carry her?" "Well manage somehow." As Shinji said as Misato said, "Alright then, Mana Kensuke help Shinji out we're going to fight an angel."

"Yes ma'am." As they say and help Shinji and Asuka to the Eva hanger.

(Scene break)

Shinji and Asuka were in the plug with Asuka in her plug suit and her Sorceress Driver around her waist in its belt buckle mode. "Ok let's go," Asuka said as she was about to synch before Shinji pulled out her Access ring.

"You're going to need this to be able to synch with your EVA," Shinji said as Asuka was confused.

"How come?" she asked as Shinji decided to be blunt.

"Well you have a Phantom inside you supplying you with your magic so you have to get the EVA and the Phantom to agree on controlling the EVA," Shinji said as Asuka sighed.

"You know usually I would call you crazy but with what's been happening sense you got here I'm going to believe you," Asuka said before taking the Access Ring and putting it on before scanning it.

_**"ACCESS! LETS RIDE!"**_ the Ring said before Asuka and Shinji were pulled into the EVA's underworld.

(In the EVA's Underworld)

Shinji and Asuka were met with a German park as Shinji noticed his Phantom Dragon looking around as he saw a woman up ahead as she looked like she didn't notice them. That was when another Dragon appeared but it was more Red and much smaller then Shinji's Dragon about medium compared to Dragon.

**"Great a Drake just what we needed,"** Dragon said being sarcastic as Drake saw the Woman and went after her.

"Asuka that woman in the soul trapped in the EVA if we can get her and Drake to agree then we can use the EVA," Shinji said as Asuka had to admit Drake was a good name for her phantom.

"I know so let's hurry," Asuka said before going after Drake to make sure he didn't do something stupid.

As the Drake was swooping down over the woman, she fell over and try to run for it the drake just corner her before Asuka came in kick the Drake in its head and said, "STUIPED DRAKE BAKA!"

Shinji and the woman was stun at that as Asuka just kick the drake just like that as it says, **"Ow, now that wasn't nice and after I woke up from a nap… or was it from birth?"** as how the drake sounded it was female.

Shinji ran to the woman and said, "Are you alright?" as the woman look to Shinji and was surprise to see him and said, "Are you… Ikari?"

"That my last name, but yes." As Shinji answer as he woman was about to say something as Asuka started to say, "I don't care if you woke up from a good night sleep, you are going to behave or else!"

**"Oh, you're a feisty one, I like it. So strong, so demanded, so devilish make me so warm inside I just want to eat you up."** As the Drake said about to do that until the Dragon came in and…saved Asuka?

**"Ow, now that wasn't nice as-… look what we have here. So big and strong."** As the Drake was checking out Dragon as he growls, Asuka face palm herself and said, "Great I have a pervert for a phantom."

"Give another meaning of inner pervert hu?" Shinji said silently but the woman heard it as she laugh and said, "Well you may look like your father but you don't act like him."

That brought Shinji attention most and then he asked, "I'm sorry I didn't get your name." the woman nodded as she stand up and said, "oh that alright, I'm Kyoko Zeppelin Sohryu." Asuka froze at that as she never got a good look at the woman.

"Mother?" as Asuka said as the woman turn to Asuka as she did to her. They were looking eye to eye. "Asuka… You really grow up well." Asuka step back and said, "Ho-How, yo-you died? You killed yourself."

Shinji was surprise at that and the woman said, "What? I didn't kill myself. I was trap here, what do you mean I've killed myself?"

Shinji got in between fast as he held up both arms said, "Hold on for a moment, Asuka first you say she killed herself, how?" Shinji lift up one finger to the woman to hold on for a moment as he lower for Asuka

Asuka was speechless and then she said, "She… hanged herself." Shinji nodded and then he turns to Asuka's mother and asked, "Miss Sohryu, what was the last thing you remember before you got trap here?"

Asuka mother took a moment and thought, "The Eva test, we were trying to make it move on thought alone." Shinji was surprise at that and then he said, "Just the same." Now both Asuka and her mother looked at him as Asuka asked, "Same as what?"

Shinji turn to Asuka and said, "Same as my mother, she trap in my Eva after the test of moving the Eva on human thought alone as well." Now both were surprise at that as he went on, "I heard she was killed during the Eva experiment but in truth her body and soul was absorbed into the Eva."

"But hold on what about my mother, I know she killed herself as I saw her hanging from a celling with my own eyes." As Asuka said and the Drake started to say, **"She's right, she saw it. Crush by her mother killing herself and devoting herself to be an Eva pilot, how sad."**

"Schnauze! BAKA DRAKE!" as Asuka yelled at the Drake and she said, **"Touchy."** Shinji thought for a moment and then he said, "What if… her soul got absorbed but not her body, a body without a soul would be an empty husk of the original and thus her body roman free as her soul was trap."

"Now I know you have your mother smarts, Gendo never says stuff like that." As Kyoko as if she knew them both, well, or at least one of them.

"So… my mother killer herself… because she was missing her soul?", as Asuka said as she had tear in her eye but never let it fall as Kyoko walk over and hugged her daughter and said, "I'm sorry you had to go through all that, I don't know how I would make it up to you Asuka, my sweet daughter."

Asuka start cry as she let the tear drop and sob as she cried on her mother shoulder as she said, "baka… baka… baka…" it was hard to tell who she calling a baka, her mother, or herself.

Shinji smile to see mother and daughter together as they have their moment as the Drake said,** "I smell something."**

The Dragon looked up and said, **"That angel is coming, you girl hurry up and make the agreement."** Asuka eye the dragon and said, "Baka dragon, I was having a moment with my mother!"

The Drake laughs and said; **"I like her no matter what, I guess eating her would be just a waste won't it?"** the Dragon eye the Drake and then Shinji spoke up saying, "He is right. We do need to hurry, sorry if it's cutting your time together short." As he apologizes Kyoko gave a smile and said, "How well mannered you are is he your boyfriend, Asuka? You grow up so fast."

Asuka and Shinji blush at that and Asuka said, "He's a baka… but a good friend." As Asuka said and Kyoko just smile and said, "Alright then, that dragon said something about an agreement, what is that I may ask?"

Shinji look at Kyoko and said, "The agreement of Asuka and her phantom having full access to the Eva to fight the angels, ability and all." Kyoko nodded and said, "I agree, well then you have the Eva power in your hand Asuka, good luck and just remember I always love you, even if it seem I didn't before." As Kyoko meaning her body killing itself.

Asuka nodded and she walk back a bit and said, "Thank you mother, I'll make you proud." As everything began to darken, Shinji knew he could have asked what Kyoko knew about his family but left it alone and have Asuka have her moment and he said, "Good bye Miss Sohryu, take care."

She nodded and said, "I will, but promise me to watch over my sweet Asuka for me?" Asuka was baffle and said, "Mother!" "Take care of yourself Asuka, and good luck." As Kyoko said before fading in the dark, both Asuka and Shinji black out and woke up back in the plug.

It was then Asuka noticed a glowing sphere with the German word for Pyro while there were others but they were dull.

"Ok then, it's Showtime," Shinji said as he sat next to Asuka who smirked.

"Ok then its fighting time," Asuka said with a smirk as she made her EVA rise.

(Outside)

Evangelion unit 02 rose up using the tarp as a cloak similar to a lone warrior as Asuka and Shinji got a good look at the Angel.

(Plug)

"Hey Shinji let's go fight the angel," Asuka said making Shinji smirk.

"Spoke my language," Shinji said as he was ready.

(On the Bridge)

Misato, Mana, and Kensuke were watching from the bridge as Misato got on the mic. "Alright Shinji Asuka the angel is a mile away and closing. We don't have any equipment on us so we going have to wing it, Shinji guild her as she goes."

"Roger that." As Shinji said on the speaker as it stopped.

"You think they got this?" Kensuke asked and Misato said, "Hard to say, Unit 2 has b-type equipment that not meant for underwater combat." Mana spoken up as she said, "Shinji have four elements that include water, if he is using his magic while fighting it then they should have the advantage."

"I guest your- What the hell?" as Misato was saying until she said Kaji leaving on a helicopter with a case in his hands.

Before it left Kaji look to the Bridge, he wave out to Misato and then it flow away.

"That piece of shit! He running away, leaving Asuka behind to fight an angel. He is going to get it when I see him again!" Misato said as an aura of anger appeared around her like fire as Kensuke step away and Mana just keep her eyes on the fight.

(Battle field)

The angel surface as it was bigger and uglier than Shinji face in the pass as it damage one of the ships escort it dove back down in the water.

(Plug)

"Alright Asuka, the same way you fought the phantom, use the connect ring and get your weapon ready." As Shinji said Asuka nodded and said, "Right." As she pulled out the connect ring with difficulty as it was cramp in the plug. Asuka flip the hand author and scan the ring it called out, _**"CONNECT! LET'S RIDE!"**_

(Battle field)

The Eva stood still as a magic circle came before it as the Eva reaches in and pulled out the SorceressGunBlade. And took aim around the waters and waited for it to surface.

After a few moments the angel resurfaces as the Eva point the weapon at it and fired. It hit the angel and it roar out in pain and dove back into the waters.

(Plug)

"Bull's-eye!" the German called out as Shinji knew the fight wasn't over yet.

"We're not done yet," Shinji said as the Angel was coming for another attack.

"Then let's play leapfrog," Asuka said as she had an idea.

(Battlefield)

Unit 2 jumped off the ship as it began jumping from ship to ship. When Unit 2 stopped it began shooting at the Angel as it followed the EVA.

(Plug)

"Ok Asuka we need to finish it off so you need to Henshin," Shinji said as Asuka took out her Pyro ring.

"Got it Shinji," Asuka said before flipping the Hand Author.

_**"SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!"**_ the driver invoked before Asuka pulled out her Pyro ring and put it on.

"Kamen Rider," she invoked before scanning the ring.

_**"PYRO! LET'S RIDE!"**_ the Sorceress driver invoked.

(Battlefield)

Unit 2 soon had a mystic circle below its feet as it rose up with a crimson glow before Unit 2 went from normal red to flame red.

(Battlefield)

Unit 2 soon had a mystic circle below its feet as it rose up with a crimson glow before Unit 2 went from normal red to flame red.

(On the Bridge)

Misato, Kensuke, and Mana was surprise at the sudden change of unit 2 that now Sorceress 2 and Mana said, "That's not Shinji henshin."

Misato went to the mic. "Shinji, Asuka? What you are guys doing?"

(Plug)

"Trying to come up with a plan as we go Misato," Asuka said as the angel pop up again, Asuka fire off her weapon as she got in two hits and a third missing hitting the water crating steam.

"Crap, Asuka try avoiding hitting the water, with that much steam it would be hard to see the angel coming." Shinji said as Asuka looked at the screen and said, "Right, this is harder than it looks." Asuka mumble that last part.

As they waited the angel came up again but this time came over head and catches the Eva in its mouth.

(Bridge)

"Shinji, Asuka!?" as Misato shouted at the mic. as she just watch an Eva and two pilots drag down the water in the angels mouth.

Mana put one hand over her other as she felt around the ring she was wearing and close her eye for a simple pray she was praying hard as she had her eye shut tightly.

(Plug)

"Damn it, I can't move." Asuka was walking about moving the Eva and Shinji was having a hard time getting to his rings and said, "I have an idea, but going to need your support." As he pulled out two rings which were the driver on ring and the water ring.

"What the plan?" as Asuka said as Shinji put on his driver on ring and then_**, "DRIVER ON!"**_

Shinji showed Asuka his ring and said, "You can tap into my power to go water style, if it works then we can maybe get out of here?"

Asuka look to him and said, "And if it doesn't?" Shinji looked at her and said, "It was nice to meet you." Asuka didn't like the sound of that and said, "Me too." AS she said that she grab the ring and place it on as Shinji flip his hand author as the change started on that.

_**"SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!" **_Asuka reach behind her to reach Shinji hand author as soon her hand touch it, _**"WATER! PLEASE! Sui! Sui! Sui! Sui!"**_

As a blue orb with a Kanji of water came forth and dive forth into the water

(Underwater)

With the angel still having the Eva in its mouth the Eva started to change as it was encase in a blue and red light which merge into a purple light.

As Sorceress 2 change with the mix of Shinji magic it became Mystic Eva 2.

(Plug)

"Now let's try this," Shinji said as he took out the Liquid Ring and switched it with the Driver on Ring.

He then flipped the hand author and then scanned the ring. **"LIQUID! PLEASE!"** the belt invoked as it too effect.

(Underwater)

Mystic EVA 02 got out of the Angels grip before heading back to the boat.

(Plug)

"Finale," Shinji said as it was time to finish the Angel.

"Curtains for you Angel," Asuka said ready to beat the Angel.

Shinji pass up his connect ring and Asuka asked, "What that for?" Shinji smile and said, "Ever held two weapons at once?" Asuka smile and said, "I think I like you already third child."

"If that going to be, call me Shinji everyone else does." Shinji said as Asuka laugh a bit and said, "Alright then… Shinji." She took the ring as Shinji flip his hang author one more time, the Ring got scan as it called out, _**"CONNECT! PLEASE!"**_

(Battle field)

As the magic circle came forth the Eva switch hand of using its first weapon and went to pull out the 2nd one as it was wielding two gun in its hand.

(In the plug)

Shinji got back his water style ring and Asuka was wearing hers Shinji said, "Together."

They flip there hand Author and scan their rings at once as they both called out.

"PYRO/ WATER SHOOTING STRIKE!"

(Battle field)

The Eva hand started to glow as one that help Asuka weapon was glowing Red and Shinji weapon glowing blue.

As energy build up within the weapons the angel pop up again but this time slamming on top of the ship the Eva point up, and fire off.

The two shots glow to their power showed and circle around each other before combining into a bigger shot that was a huge purple bullet as it destroy any defends that angel had and blow it away as it lands back in the water, the Eva turn away from it as Shinji and Asuka voice both called out on the speakers.

"Take a finial bow." As they said that- "BOOM!" the angel exploded in the water as it looks like a huge geyser as it rain down over all the ships, and with the sun shining down a rainbow appeared showing the ending with an effect.

Every crew member was Ahh struck as they saw it the rainbow.

(The Bridge)

Kensuke was existed to see the purple Eva doing a double shot that combine into a bigger that and said, "Shinji- Sempai is the coolest." Mana smile knowing they did it. Misato looked at the rainbow with the Admiral by her as she said, "Over the rainbow, hu? Seem fitting for end of a fight." The man smile and said, "Yes it is."

(Later after the docked)

Mana walked up to Asuka as they gave each other a glare as if daring the other to insult each other before Mana spoke first. "Sorry we got off on the wrong foot and I want to try and be your friend," Mana said as she was being the better woman.

"Yea well I guess I'm partially to blame also sense I was also being an egotistical Baka who couldn't get over her pride," Asuka said as Mana put her hand out to shake.

"Friends?" she asked as Asuka smiled and took her hand.

"Friends," Asuka said as the shook hands.

"Looks like Mana had made a new lady friend," Shinji said as now Tokyo-3 had three Wizards protecting it.

(Later at NERV)

Kaji had arrived at Gendo Ikari's office with the case that Gendo had asked for. "Your late," Gendo said as Kaji nodded.

"I know but to think all this trouble for this little thing," he said putting the case onto the table as if to emphasize that whatever was inside it was the problem.

"Yes the Angels target the First Angel Adam," Gendo said as he opened the case to show an Embryo inside it before smirking.

(Meanwhile with Medusa and Phoenix)

"RAH now there's three of them," Phoenix said having another one of his tantrums as even Medusa was getting on edge with how many Wizards are popping up.

"Yes we must inform Wiseman-sama of this predicament before it gets out of hand," Medusa said as Phoenix was getting ticked off with how many Wizards were popping up.

"Next time I see those Wizards there going down," Phoenix said as he transformed into his true form which was based off a fire bird.

(TBC)

Next Time: The team meets a young boy who so happens to be a Gate and Shinji is reunited with his Aunt from his mother side who never seemed to have seen eye to eye with Yui but didn't necessarily hate her and Shinji was relieved to see her sense she had taken a job as a nurse. But soon Shinji meets his toughest opponent yet the Phantom known as Phoenix. Only the power of a new Ring can Shinji hope to defeat Phoenix but will Dragon be willing to cooperate? Next time: Burn on Flame Dragon!

ESKK: Don't forget to leave a review and favorite and follow my story.


	6. Chapter 6 Burn Flame Dragon

Shinji the Jewel of Hope

ESKK: Finally we got chapter 6 of my story and I'm surprised to be getting so many reviews I thank all of you for your continued support and promise not to let you down. Anyway on to the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Kamen Rider Wizard.

(Start)

_The magic rings, the Wizard Rings_

The four style wings appeared on screen as they were in front of a red ring.

_They shine in both hands of the modern mage_

The rings then moved leaving the Flame Style Ring which slipped into the left finger of a young boy of the age of 17 who has the Driver on Ring on his right hand. His identity was hidden as he was a silhouette

_As he changes despair into hope_

The boy was soon revealed to be Shinji but his form was replaced by that of Kamen Rider Wizard.

(Maji ka maji de magic da Show Time!)

Starting from the beginning Kamen rider wizard flying on the back of the phantom dragon as it breathes fire to make the title.

(Maru de tsuki to taiyou kasanaru toki no shougeki)

Kamen rider wizard Rider and Shinji wearing his plug suit standing back to back with their heads looking down slowly looks up as Wizard looked at the phantom dragon and Shinji looking at Eva 1.

(Dare datte kiseki wo shinjitemitai)

Show Rei standing in a lake of LCL while looking at the ring on her hand. Scene skip to Mana In the middle of the streets as people walking by her as she had her hand raise with a ring on it.

(Kitto hitsuyou fukaketsu no energy kokoro da ne)

As the scene show Shinji wearing his normal close with Rei on the left side and Mana on the right the background of the street shattered like glass. Scene skip to Misato coming up fast in her car then stop as we see her throw the window with her gun pointing out. Scene skip again with Kensuke running then trip.

(Yume to yosuo ii ima de uragitte kureru mono)

Flash image of Shinji pass, Fighting angels in the Eva, magic relic and books, and Shinji flipping the visor on the flame ring, then flipping the hand Author as it flash in a light and Shinji place the ring over it with three different views showing it, and Mana looking at a crystal ball as Shinji Henshin.

(3 2 1 Show Time!)

A light erupts from the crystal ball that cover the scene before it show Shinji as Kamen rider wizard.

(Magic time trick janai)

As the scene change to the Eva 1 standing in the middle of the city while changing as well to purple to Ruby Red while holding its own WizarGunSword.

(Mahou hero hanpa janee ze)

Seeing Rei out on the street with three of Shinji's Plamonsters came forth from the magic circles and flow around.

(Kioku no roots mogurikonde)

As the Scene goes to Kamen rider showing off all of his elemental form of Fire, Water, Wind, and Earth. Scene skip as Mana reaching out as so is Kamen rider wizard but at the eclipse in the sky, then their hands reach for each other.

(Show Time!)

(Life is Show Time tobikkiri no)

Shows as Kamen rider is going into an underworld as he, travels through the magic tunnel.

(Unmei no life mucha shitemo)

Kamen rider riding on his Machine Winger as the phantom dragon flow by, then Shinji jump while on the bike as it change and attach it to the dragon and flow away.

(Kinou kyou ashita mirai)

As the scene flash to Mana looking at the crystal ball, Kensuke losing in a game of cards, Misato singing really bad, Shinji about to eat a plain sugar doughnuts before everyone ran at him to get the Doughnut from him, and Rei seen eating the plain Sugar doughnut with Shinji showing a sad face In the background.

(Subete no namida wo)

As the Scene show Shinji riding on his Bike with Mana riding with him on the back. Scene brake to Shinji putting a Ring on Mana hand.

(Show Time!)

(Houseki Ni kaeteyaru ze)

As the scene show all four form of Kamen rider Wizard coming together with an arm standing out.

(Maji ka maji de magic da Show Time!)

Kamen rider wizard twirling around in front of his bike, then stop as he rise his left hand with the flame ring on. The Scene break to everyone standing outside of Tokyo-3 in a group photo.

(Last time)

Shinji had formed a bond with the 2nd child Asuka Langley Suryu who had become Kamen Rider Sorceress. They had finally defeated Chamel and had also defeated the 6th angel. Though she and Mana had got off on the wrong foot they had soon formed a bond of friendship.

(Now)

It had been two weeks sense the defeat of the Angel and Asuka rebirth as Kamen Rider Sorceress and so far life was good. Asuka was still working out her living arrangements as she had only arrived in Tokyo-3 two weeks ago and the rest of her stuff was still on its way. But Asuka was enrolled into Tokyo-3 Municipal High School as she was enrolled as a second year.

Asuka was currently being lead blindfold to the Antique shop by Shinji and Misato sense Shinji said he had a surprise for her. Asuka was dressed in a pair of denim pants, a short sleeved shirt and a red jacket as she looked like a model to some people. Asuka had recently got her license for Japan to ride a motorcycle but she had said it would be useless to her without her own motorcycle. "Ok we're here," Shinji said as Misato took off Asuka's blind fold showing her a grand spanking new motorcycle based off her Sorceress form.

"No way," Asuka said as she was shocked.

"Yes way now you're an official Kamen Rider I based its design off my Machine Winger and went from there and trust me when I saw it has all the same abilities," Shinji said as Asuka was busy checking out her new ride.

"Well wanna take it out for a spin?" Shinji asked as Asuka looked at Shinji with her eyes sparkling.

"Yes," she said as Shinji handed her a helmet as he also grabbed his and got on the Machine Winger. The two drove off to the doughnut van sense it was probably at the Plaza.

(Medusa)

As Medusa is walking around in her human form, she looking for the next gate as her eye spotted a young boy walking on his own.

A smile came to Medusa as she saw the boy and said, "Found one." Then she walks off to get a phantom to bring the gate into despair.

(The Plaza)

As Misato, Shinji, and Asuka were sitting down at a table waiting for the doughnut worker to come by with the manager they presented a new type of doughnut as the manager said, "I now present the new making, the rainbow delight."

As Shinji and Asuka while Misato was enjoying a cup of coffee now, they looked at it and Shinji said, "Looks good." As the manager said, "Really? Want one?"

Shinji just smile and said, "Plain sugar." The two drop and Asuka laugh as well as Misato at them as Asuka try to be nice a bit said, "I'll have one of those and also a plain sugar as well." The two got their act together and said, "Yes ma'am." As they left one rainbow doughnut on her plate they went to the van to get the plain sugar.

As Shinji and Asuka were alone again Asuka started to say, "So wonder girl is also a wizard? Where is she then?"

Misato spoken up as she said, "Doing some test at NERV. She did say it would take a couple of hours last I heard." Asuka nodded and said, "So I guess having me here helps take the load off your shoulders hu? Better yet, replace you." She joked a bit as she grab her rainbow doughnut and started to eat it.

Shinji laugh a bit and said, "Yea, you can try but going back and forth between angels and phantoms is no easy job, and fighting phantoms were hard enough." "No kidding." As Misato said to him as she sips her coffee.

"Isn't that why you got these types of rings?" as Asuka help up a few rings that Tenchi made recently while taken a break from that new magic stone that was brought in. they were a familiar rings of a white fox and a black king cobra.

Shinji titled his head and said, "They are good for help finding phantoms, I use them for my daily routine as well when I'm in school." Asuka nodded to have more idea on how this magic stuff work, at the time Asuka been busy with stuff at NERV from learning more about magic from Shinji. "Well I'm am glad for that, to know you got those on hand. Don't want you two skipping school."

"Here you go and some refreshments," As Yol place down the two plain sugar and some water for Shinji and a lemonade for Asuka. "Thank you Yol, here a tip." As Asuka said as she gave him 300 yen he was happy to get a tip and said, "Thank you very much."

"Why is there a student working at a doughnut van?" as Asuka asked as Shinji took a bit out of his doughnut and said, "Saving up for school and now earn back the money he lost when he was con."

Asuka laugh a bit and said, "Poor baka, he'll be working for years then." Misato shook her head and said, "No kidding, but that tip will help him a bit." Asuka shrug and said, "Maybe." She took a drink from her lemonade and ate her doughnut in peace.

As Misato, Shinji, and Asuka were about to enjoy the moment, the red Garuda came flying by as Shinji said, "Great, ruin a good time for a treat. Let's go phantoms." Asuka nodded and Misato grab her keys as both of them got up and driven off on their rides.

(Somewhere else)

As the boy was running, he was being followed by some ghoul as they look they wanted tear the boy apart. As the boy ran up some steps he was corner on both side of the stair as well up above and down below.

As the boy had his back against the wall he was terrified of then he didn't move, as they were about to pounce, gun fire was heard as silver bullet came flying in curving around the boy and to the ghouls they hit dead on and force back.

"Shame on you guys, ganging up on a little kid." As Shinji was standing from behind a corner he walk out with Asuka by his side and said, "Let us even the odds shale we?"

_**"DRIVER ON!"**_ as Shinji active the driver so did Asuka at the same time and flipped them to the Henshin as the chant started. _**"SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!"**_

Shinji help up his fire style ring and Asuka held up her pyro ring they Asuka started off, "Kamen rider!" as Shinji flip the visor close on his ring he said, "Henshin!"

_**"FLAME! PLEASE! / PYRO! LET RIDE!"**_

Two magic circle appeared before them as Shinji flame chant started as the magic circles came forth to them as they started to change

_**"HI! HI! HI, HI, HI!"**_

Now standing in their place were Kamen rider Wizard and Sorceress. Shinji flick his wrist a bit and said, "It Showtime!" both Shinji and Asuka went at the ghoul that was around the area.

Shinji and Asuka handle their small group of ghouls as Asuka asked, "What are these things anyways?" as Shinji shot a few ghouls he said, "Foot solider of phantoms know as Ghouls there weak but get in the way a lot."

Asuka blasted two into dust and said, "No kidding." And then she change her weapon to blade mode and started to slice throw the ghouls. Shinji did the same as it seem close combat was the best call to do.

Misato came around with her gun ready as she ran to the boy she asked him, "Are you alright?" the boy nodded as they soon were attack by ghouls as Misato shot at them and ran to a hiding spot with the boy.

From above Medusa watch the fight with anger in her eyes as the wizards were interfering with the plans again, and soon walk away.

Shinji and Asuka finish up as Shinji did a 360 spin cut and Asuka with rapid slashes then stood back to back as the ghouls blow up.

As Shinji took a breath and said, "Just ghouls? They're supposed to be a phantom nearby all the time." As he looked around so did Asuka and asked, "So where is it?"

Shinji shrug and said, "Don't know, ether they send in the troop first and see if they do it to be lazy, or something else completely." Asuka sighed and disappointed as she said, "Man I thought fighting these things would be good workout when the Angels comes."

They both un-did there henshin and walk over to Misato was at with the boy. "Is he ok?" Misato nodded and said, "I've keep him safe." "That a relief." As Zhinji said and Asuka asked, "The gate is a boy? He a bit young, don't you think?"

Shinji shrug and said, "Gate can be anyone young or old, or even different. To the phantom its does matter who they are as long they get a phantom from them, that all." Asuka whistle a bit and said, "They are trouble as angels."

As Misato looked at around at the boy and said, "Well no blood, not cuts and scrapes, you clean."

Shinji looked at the boy and smile as Asuka started to ask, "What now, bring the kid with us, put him under house arrest?" Shinji looked at Asuka and said, "We're not the police Asuka, we're Kamen riders. What we do is watch over him, take back to the shop if we have to."

Misato walk over and said, "Should we notified the parents. We would be kidnaping him if we did." As she said as Shinji thought for a moment he said, "Well we follow the law first, let ask him where he lives."

As they walk over Shinji asked, "Hey kid, where do you live?" the boy looked at Shinji as he let out a, "Hu?" Shinji looked to the boy as he said, "We'll take you home. Don't want you getting attacked again, after all."

The boy look down with a frown and then Shinji asked, "What wrong?" soon enough the kid did a sneak attack to Shinji's groin area as he kick it and try to ran. Asuka grab the kid and said, "Hang on brat, we're trying to help you!"

"Help these crazy lady is trying to Kidnap me!" as the kid said and Asuka frown and said, "CRAZY LADY?! I'll SHOW YOU CRAZY!" the sound of a hand to someone rear end and a little kid screaming travel through the air.

(At the shop)

Mana looked disturb as Tenchi looked to her to see her expression as he was still working on the magic stone Shinji brought in he asked, "Something wrong Mana?" "Shinji got kick between the legs and Asuka is spanking a kids butt.

Tenchi soon as the same look on his face and said, "That disturbing to hear. Back to work." He said as he started back to chiseling the stone.

(Back with the wizards)

After a Butt beating later by the Unit 2 pilot and getting bag of ice for the kicked crouch luckily Shinji still has both his jewels there.

Shinji, Asuka, and Misato were at a police station as it was nearby, they taken the kid and saying the kid was almost kidnap by some thugs, and acted violet against them as they were trying to help, and thank to NERV Identity cards their story checks out and the kid was put in timeout in interrogation room with the door lock.

Shinji came walking out from a restroom and said, "Man that hurt." Shinji still limp a bit as he walk over to a chair where everyone else is at and Misato asked, "Feeling better?" as Shinji nodded eh said, "Much. But enough about me, what about the kid?"

"Some brat named Hiroki Asano," As Asuka said and Shinji said, "Asano?" Misato nodded and said, "Yea, you know the name?"

Shinji scratch the back of his head and said, "Sort of but I can put my thumb on I-" "Shinji Ikari?" as someone called his name, he turn around to see an lady in her early 40s and Shinji looked at her as he seem to be familiar but didn't know it as he said, "Yes, who are you?"

The woman walks up and said, "I'm Miyuki Asano, we haven't seen each other in over 10 years." Misato knew the name and said, "Oh so your Hiroki's mother, but how do you know Shinji may I asked?"

"Well… I was Yui Ikari's sister, Shinji aunt." As Miyuki said and everyone was jaw drop but Shinji as the memory started to come back and then he said, "A-Aunty Mi?"

She smiles at the nick name as she never heard it for over 10 years it seem and said, "Yes it's me." Shinji walk over and then he rushes and gave her a hug and said, "It's good to see you again aunt Mi."

She pated his back and said, "It's good to see you too Shinji." As Misato and Asuka was still baffle Misato started up, "Whoa, hold on here. Your Shinji's Aunt?"

Shinji and his aunt stop hugging as the aunt look to Misato and said, "Yes, I use to baby sit him when he was younger." Asuka looked at her and then she has a juicy thought as eh came over and said, "You knew Shinji when he was younger? What was he like back then?"

The aunt laughs and said, "A small firecracker… but that was before-" as she trailed off as Shinji said. "After mother funeral." After that is was silent for a moment and said, "You use to be a happy child before the accident, but now I see you have that smile again."

Shinji laugh and said, "Well I move pass it, with some help." He said as he tugs on the chain around his neck a bit then let's goes of it. "So your Yui's sister? I didn't know she had a sister, although Gendo never says another about other family members." As Misato and Shinji looked at her as she said, "Sorry."

"Forgive and forget." As Shinji said then Miyuki sighed and said, "Even if he did my sister and I never look much eye to eye because she pick a different life she wanted, but I never hated her for it." They nodded to hear what she was saying and then she started to say, "Anyways, what has happen to Hiroki?"

"He's not hurt, but he gave us a rough time," As Misato said as Hiroki said, "May I see him?" Misato nodded about to say something until, "Aunt Mi, before anything, I need to tell you something that include Hiroki."

Soon Shinji told the story to what happen to him 10 years ago and saying that Hiroki was a gate as Hiroki heard Shinji, she thought it was fairy tales and stuff, until Shinji prove it with some connection and grabbing a plain sugar.

Surprise, yes. A true believer, not quite. After a moment of thought Miyuki said, "I have designed…" As she said and soon a quick talk with her son and some yelling for what he did, she said to him, "You'll be staying with your cousin Shinji."

"Ok," Hiroki said as he didn't really care but to him at least he would get to meet his cousin Shinji.

Miyuki then turned to Shinji as Shinji could guess what she was going to ask. "Please take good care of him," Miyuki said as Shinji nodded.

"That's a promise you can count on being kept," Shinji said as even though Hiroki kicked his family Jewels he knew he was a good kid at heart.

"Thank you," Miyuki said as she truly cared for her son.

(Scene break)

The group were at the shop as Misato knew that the cops were probably kicking themselves mentally over the fact that they almost arrested innocent people who were trying to help a kid. It was then that Kensuke ran in after hearing what happened. "Hey I heard what happened," Kensuke said as Asuka was currently on the phone doing something while Shinji was enjoying a Sugar Doughnut.

Kensuke saw Hiroki and ran up to him and smiled. "Hi Hiroki I'm Kensuke Aida Shinji's friend and assistant trust me you're going to have a blast here," Kensuke said as Hiroki looked at Kensuke skeptically.

(A little later)

Kensuke and Hiroki were playing Jenga as Shinji knew Kensuke was going to lose in this. But it did look like Hiroki was having a good time which was good for Shinji. Asuka also took notice some of Shinji's Plamonsters were watching before the tower of Jenga pieces came tumbling down.

"Dang," Kensuke cried as Hiroki had made a bet with Kensuke.

"Ok Kensuke-san you lose so you have to get your face drawn on," Hiroki said as Kensuke tried to get out of it. It seems Shinji's Plamonsters were on Shinji's side sense they were helping Hiroki.

(A little Later)

Kensuke who now had a monocle drawn on him and cat whiskers drawn on him as well was watching Hiroki as the young boy was playing with Shinji's Plamonsters. Shinji turned to Asuka before he decided on what he was going to do. "Hey Asuka why not summon your Plamonsters to play with Hiroki?" Shinji asked as Asuka huffed.

"I don't need to waist there time playing with a child," Asuka said as Shinji sighed.

"Well it could help you increase your magic reserves," Shinji said as Asuka's ears perked up before she took out her white Fox ring before scanning it.

_**"KITSUNE! LET'S RIDE!"**_ the hand Author invoked as the tray appeared before pieces came out to form the Plamonster Kitsune as Asuka put the Kitsune Ring on Kitsune's chest.

Kitsune then saw Hiroki and went to play with him as Hiroki seemed to enjoy having more friends to play with. "Don't worry if that Phantom shows up I'll protect you Hiroki," Kensuke said making Hiroki laugh.

"You would probably fall asleep while on Guard duty," Hiroki said as Kensuke wasn't going to let a kid talk down on him.

"No I won't," Kensuke said as Shinji smiled.

(Later that night)

Kensuke was sitting next to Hiroki's bed sleeping as Shinji walked in seeing Hiroki was awake. "Hey little guy how you doing?" Shinji asked as Hiroki looked at him.

As Hiroki looked away Shinji sighed a bit and said, "Why put on the act?" Shinji waited for an answer from the kid but didn't as he walks over and sat at the foot of the bed.

After a few moment het kid finally said, "Its papa's fault." Shinji knew about his relationship with his father is bad, but that just his and can't judge the kid father like his own.

As the kid went on he said, "He's always talking about how busy he is with work... even when he promises."

His memory flashes during the time of his birthday. "Happy birthday." Hiroki was smiling when he got his present from his father and said, "Thanks dad." He sat down with his present in hand as his father said to him, "Hiroki, I got just what you asked for!"

As Hiroki unwrap his present, a disappointed look on his face shown as it wasn't the gift he wanted. "What wrong Hiroki? Isn't that the gift you wanted?"

"No, this isn't the one I wanted." As Hiroki voice also sound disappointed as he said it. His dad looked over and said, "Oh, I'm sorry about that, it will have to do, for now." Hiroki didn't like the sound of that and just throw the present on the ground.

Miyuki looked over to her son when eh throw the present on the ground and said, "Hiroki! It's a simple mistake, don't make such a fuss." She went over to pick up the thrown present as she said to her son, "He went to the trouble of buying it! Apologize to your father!"

Hiroki didn't say anything other than he just got up and ran away as his mother calling out to him.

AS everything came back to the present Hiroki said, "I wasn't mad because he bought the wrong thing. It's because he never listens to me." Shinji keep hearing the boy hearing it from his point of view it was just uncanny.

"And mama always takes his side... they don't care about me!" as Hiroki said that make Shinji spoken up, "You've got it all wrong..."

"But they don't! I thought I was going to die today, and they dumped me off on a stranger to the family." As Hiroki said being rude saying Shinji was a stranger.

Shinji just sighed and said, "Let me show you something." As Shinji got out his cellphone and hit a few buttons and got up text, "See?" as Shinji show it, there were 50 message from Miyuki seeing if Hiroki was alright, is he healthy, getting enough attention, having fun, as the list goes on not one text was saying negative things about Hiroki, but worrying.

"These are all from mama?" as the boy took the phone and went down the list and Shinji said, "There's no parent who doesn't worry about their kids."

As Shinji remember the time with his mother when he first saw her or the time Asuka saw her mother. Shinji turn to his cousin and said, "Your kaa-san left you with me because she's worried about you. Because she knows me..." Shinji got up from the bed and went over to the window and then look back at Hiroki and said, "And I'm a wizard"

Hiroki took some thought of what Shinji was saying, "We'll talk to you kaa-san in the morning." Shinji walk over and sat on the bed as he said, "Explain why you were mad, okay? I'll even back you up if need be."

After a moment Hiroki took some thought and then he nodded. Shinji smile and patted his head then said, "Alright then get some rest, we're going first thing in the morning." Lucky school was out for a few days so Shinji has enough time to spend with the boy and protect him.

Let's just hope it does end in disaster.

(The phantoms)

Within the underground caverns the phantom phoenix and medusa were standing in front of a close bedroom curtain as phoenix was saying, "Because of the Rising number of wizards, we're losing phantoms instead of gaining new ones, as we already lost the inside man, Chamel."

Medusa still had a bad taste in her mouth when she was beaten by a newbie wizard, and live with the shame of it. Phoenix went on saying, "But if I go out there, it won't matter if they show up! I can despair the hell out of a bunch of gates!" phoenix brags on his skills as medusa rolled her eyes at that.

Phoenix walk up and bow his head as he said, "Please, let me take a shot at it." As Medusa didn't want to hear anymore of phoenix begging or bragging she said, "What is you will Wiseman?"

A laugh was hear in the bedroom as a shadow lifts up from behind the curtains and said, "Is that what you think, Phoenix? Or are you just tired of your duties involving observation and hunger for some havoc?"

This time Phoenix started to chuckle a bit and said, "Man, I guess you saw right through me..." "Phoenix!" as medusa was about to say something until the Wiseman said, "No, it's no problem. Go and cause a little carnage," As the Wiseman turns from his bed to the close curtain.

Phoenix cheered as he finally gets to do some damage as he said, "Hell yeah!"

The Wiseman stood up and said, "And if this gate is a child, I have the perfect approach for you..." phoenix was about to go off until the Wiseman said that and he turn to him as he walks out from his bedroom.

(Scene break that morning)

Shinji, Hiroki, and Kensuke were walking to meet up with Miyuki so they can have Hiroki explain to his parents why he was mad. As they walked Kensuke was saying words of encouragement to Hiroki as Shinji smiled seeing his friend acting like an older brother to Hiroki.

But when they arrived they gasped as Miyuki fell to the ground beat up as a phantom stood above her as he looked like a fire bird as Shinji was ready to fight.

**"Man she was such a bore hopefully you can entertain me better then she could,"** Phoenix said as Shinji was ticked.

"Kensuke get Miyuki and Hiroki to safety," Shinji said as he scanned the Driver on Ring.

_**"DRIVER ON!"**_ the hand Author invoked as Shinji glared at the Phantom.

"Got it," Kensuke said as Shinji flipped the Hand Author.

_**"SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!"**_ the Wizard Driver chanted as Shinji flipped the visor for his flame style Ring.

"Henshin," Shinji invoked before scanning the ring.

_**"FLAME! PLEASE!"**_ the belt invoked as Shinji pointed forward to summon the Mystic circle. _**"HI! HI! HI, HI, HI!"**_ the Wizard driver chanted as Shinji ran through the Mystic circle emerging Kamen Rider Wizard Flame Style.

"It's ShowTime!" as Shinji said as he keep running and went hand to hand against phoenix, gotten in a few punches before he block and jump back from a kick. **"Your pretty good ring wizard, but dogging won't help you much."** As the phoenix said as he summon fire from his hand that shot out a huge broadsword.

_**"CONNECT! PLEASE!"**_ as Shinji grab his WizarSwordGun and turn to Sword mode, the two began to clash. Twirling his sword around to get pass the phoenix defends but he push back and swung his sword around like a club before griping with both hand to chop Shinji in half as he dogged at the last moment.

Clash after clash, Shinji was holding well but he was losing ground fast. Hiroki try shaking his mother awake so they can run away and Kensuke was not strong enough to carry the lady so he did the next best things as he got out his phone and call the two people he knew of.

After a while the fight was taking part in a forest area, where Shinji was using tree as leverage to dogged and counter around phoenix until phoenix got a hit in as Shinji was slowing down.

Spark fly as the phantom slash at Shinji again and again as Shinji was knock down. **"Is this all a wizard can mustered? Are you this, weak?"** "He might but I'm not!" as a voice called out as a shot hit phoenix dead on he was thrown back away from Shinji. Asuka with her weapon out came up with Rei by her side with her weapon out as well.

"Well, well, well. Nice to finally meet ya first child." As Asuka said to Rei as Rei looked at her and said, "Same to you pilot Suryu."

_**"DRIVER ON!"**_ came the drivers as Asuka and Rei active there Driver and flip it to the henshin side as the chant started. _**"SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!"**_

As Asuka and Rei got out there wizard style ring Asuka said out first, "Kamen rider!" with Rei following behind, "Henshin!"

_**"PYRO! LET RIDE!"**_

_**"CHANGE NOW!"**_

As magic circle appeared below them, they rose up and standing in the two places was Kamen rider Mage-Angel and Sorceress. As Phoenix got up both girl aim there weapon at the phantom and fire, with Phoenix raising his weapon to block to shots, as they were strong he stood stronger.

**"Finally more fun!"** as phoenix said as he started to charge at the two as the two change their weapon to sword and blade mode.

The three clash as Rei and Asuka were trying to get a hit on the phantom but he prove to be very strong as he knock them back with weapon and got a hit on Rei.

Shinji join in after catching his breath when fighting the phantom for so long. Each wizard try to get a hit on him but it prove no good as he was fast and strong, they may gotten a few slashes but that was about it.

Shinji jumps back from the phantom as he swung his weapon at his feet. Shinji pull the thumb up on the WizarSwordGun as it started to say, "_**COME ON A SLASH SHAKE HANDS! COME ON A SLASH SHAKE HANDS!"**_

Shinji shake it as it called out, _**"FLAME! SLASH STRIKE! HI, HI, HI! HI, HI, HI!"**_ as Shinji waited for Rei and Asuka to get clear, he flash at the phoenix with a cross cut, but the phoenix block it like it was nothing.

**"Ha, ha, that's not gonna be nearly hot enough."** As the phoenix said as Shinji started to worry as he use one of his best finish strikes on him and he took it as it was nothing.

"You want hot? Here some" as Asuka said as she change her blade back to gun mode, she got out a spell ring she flip the Han author and scan the ring. _**"PYRO SHOOTING! LET RIDE!"**_

As the energy build up In the barrel of her weapon as she took aim the phoenix stood still as Shinji saw it he called out, "Asuka wait!" it was took late as she pull the trigger, a huge stream of fire shot forth from Asuka to the phantom and the phantom took it head on.

A huge explosion happen the area where the phantom was up in flames, as Asuka smile and said, "He gone." As she thought until an ire call came out of the flames and hit her dead on, flow in the air and hit again a tree.

"Asuka!" as Shinji called and ran to her. Her armor was gone, but she was still alive as Shinji said she was still breathing.

Phoenix walk out and said, **"That was a nice shot, but her flame is not hot enough as well."** Shinji was mad as he got up and turn to him and said, "Then maybe you need to cold down, and put out! Rei" She look to Shinji and said, "Right." As Rei pulled out her Blizzard Style Ring, Shinji pulled out the water style ring as they both put there rings on and flip the author they scan them.

_**"WATER! PLEASE!" **_

_**"BLIZZARD! CHANGE NOW!"**_

As the magic circle came before them he ran through his as Rei waited for hers to pass through as the chant went for Shinji, _**"Sui! Sui! Sui! Sui!"**_

The duo charged at their opponent as they used their weapons in sword mode as it seemed Phoenix was a tough opponent. The more they fought the more it dawned to Shinji he's in over his head.

"He's tough," Shinji said as he switched to Gun mode so he can keep his distance.

"We need to attack him simultaneously," Rei said as she took out her Ice spell ring.

"Right," Shinji said before pulling the thumb of his hand Author.

_**"COME ON SHOOT SHAKE HANDS! COME ON SHOOT SHAKE HANDS!"**_ the Hand Author invoked as Rei flipped her hand Author.

_**"LUPACHI MAGIC TOUCH TO GO! LUPACHI MAGIC TOUCH TO GO!"**_ Rei's Mage driver invoked.

Shinji then scanned his Water Style Ring on weapons his Hand Author. _**"WATER SHOOT STRIKE!"**_ the weapon invoked before it began to chant. _**"SUI, SUI, SUI! SUI, SUI, SUI!"**_ the weapon chanted.

Rei scanned her Ice Ring on her Mage Driver for her finisher. _**"ICE STRIKE! NOW!"**_ her Mage Driver invoked as her CrossSwordGun in its Gun mode began to charge.

The phoenix charged up his flames to his sword as he was ready to strike as he came in, Shinji shot as Rei cast at the same time. The water shot flow next to the ice strike as they combine into a huge icy bullet that came at the Phoenix as he slash with his weapon as the sword and giant ice bullet came in contacted with each other it was now a pushing game.

As the phoenix grows angry the flame increase that soon overcame the ice bullet and then 'Slice!' cut it in half. Shinji and Rei eyes could believe, both of their attack combine didn't do it ether.

The phoenix laugh as he said, **"Now that was a hell of a shot, but looks like I'm stronger."** As he charged at them fast, Rei didn't have time to defend herself as she was knock away, flow to a building nearby. "REI!" Shinji yelled out and then at the last moment dogged the incoming sword attack.

Shinji quickly switch to his land style as he flip the author and scan. _**"LAND! PLEASE! DO! DO! DO! DODODON! DO! DODODON!"**_ as the Magic circle raised up from Shinji he was using his land for and pull out a spell ring fast.

_**"DEFEND! PLEASE!"**_ as Shinji put an all or earth in front of him but phoenix smash throw it as Shinji keep doing it over and over.

Soon there fight was push out of the forest and onto a bridge. Shinji trying for a slash but he was cut down bash around until his back was against the railing of the bridge.

Shinji could barely move, as he tries to raise his weapon, Phoenix cut across his chest that made him drop his head and fell back on the ground. **"Done already?"** as the Phoenix said to Shinji before he reach down and grab Shinji by his throat and lift him up.

Shinji struggle against the phoenix as he try him to let go but his grip was like iron as the phantom said to him, **"If you're done, then time to die."** Phoenix throw him up in the air as came down, the phantom swing his sword hitting Shinji which made him cry out in pain as he fall into the water below on fire.

Shinji had de-henshined as he was knocked out and would most likely die. As Shinji was underwater his eyes were closed as it seemed this was it for him.

That was when inside Shinji dragon roared as Shinji's eyes shot open but they were similar to Dragons eyes.

(With Misato)

Misato was drinking some beer as today so far was beginning to be a good day. That was when her phone rang causing Misato to get up and pick it up. "Hello," she answered before she was met with Kensuke's voice and he sounded frantic. "Kensuke calm down and explain what's going on," Misato said before she was met with shocking new. "Wait what?!" she demanded as she quickly ran to her room as Kensuke explained. "I'll look for Shinji you get Rei and Asuka medical attention," Misato said as Kensuke gave a reply of understanding.

Misato was soon dressed and ready to locate Shinji.

(Hospital)

Hiroki and Kensuke were running with the doctors and nurses as Rei and Asuka came on different stretchers as they won't that bad as Miyuki as she went into surgery to stop the internal bleeding.

As some nurses stop Kensuke and Hiroki as they said, "Sorry, no non-personal are aloud beyond this point, please wake out here." As they did Hiroki was looking sad as he could be with his mother during all this. Kensuke kneel down and said, "I'm sure she'll be alright."

He smile trying to keep a brave front for the kid, but he was worrying as well, and hope the doctors can do the job."

(Later with Misato)

Misato was driving like a maniac when she reach a park area, as she gotten to curb, she got out and ran to look for Shinji, calling his name everywhere but there was no sign of him.

When came by a river bank she saw someone laying in the rocks dripping wet. As soon she saw the ring on the hand, she knew it had to be Shinji as she rang to him and then saw him face. "Shinji!"

She kneel down and rise Shinji put to put her ear against his chest to hear if he was breathing or his heart was beaten, Shinji was breathing and heart was still beating, Misato thank god for Shinji being alive.

She tries waking him up as she shakes him and said, "Shinji? Wake up. Come on Shinji get up… On your feet wizard!" she slap his face to get a reaction and she did as he started to open his eyes and said, "Misato- 'Slap!' I'm awake!' 'Slap!'"

Misato stop as she did hear him but slap him anyways and said, "Oh I'm so sorry Shinji. Can you stand?" Shinji try but his strength was depleted and said, "I'm might need help." Misato nodded as she got Shinji on his feet and walk him to her car.

(At the shop)

Mana and Tenchi waited for Shinji to come as the bell on the door rang, they look to it and saw Misato having Shinji around her shoulder to hand on as they came in.

"Get the couch clear!" As Misato yelled to them as they hurry to do so as they pull some pillow off other than one for Shinji to lay on as Tenchi went into the halls to get something.

Mana and Misato helped lay him down as Mana said, "Where was he?" Misato put Shinji's arm down and said, "He was at the river bank, crawled up it seem but it seem he was running on fumes."

Mana was worry about Shinji as he never fought this hard against a phantom before. Tenchi got some towels and a blanket to help Shinji out to dry him off to get him some rest.

Mana taken off Shinji shirt to help wipe him down so he didn't get sick so did Misato with pants, keep the underwear on for Pete sake and just wrap his lower half with a towel and then they put a blanket over him. And let Shinji rest for a while.

(At the hospital)

Rei was coming around as Asuka voice spoken out, "You're coming around now, wonder girl?" Rei open her eyes and looked around to see Asuka in the bed across from her as she had a banged around her head and a bandage at her cheek.

"What happen?" as Rei asked and then Asuka said, "I thought you know, I was knock out after that cheap shot from that bird phantom thing." Rei shake her head and said, "I took was knock unconscious by the phantom after me and Shinji made our attempt to fight it, but it seem our combine ability wasn't enough to some it."

As shadow came over the door and footsteps came by as both of them saw it, heard some voices as Rei said, "Section 2." "Yea that been there for a while, I hear someone them saying picking you up for something, never heard what it was thou."

Rei started to get out of bed and said, "We need to get going, Shinji was last one to fight against the phantom." Asuka piff at that and said, "How wonder girl, we can't leave until we're check out and those S2 geeks would get us before we could get out the door."

Rei did stop for a moment and looked around to see what she wanted as to her set of rings and her driver, as she said, "I got a plan." She gave a smile that Asuka saw and smile as well.

(A small amount of time later)

Outside the door a knock came, as the S2 guys hear it they turn to the door, and then they open it as they did something called out, _**"FALL! NOW!"**_ the two S2 guys fell into a hole that appeared out of nowhere and close up afterwards. Rei and Asuka came out from behind a curtain and Asuka said, "Nice, when will I get one of those?"

"I think the magic stone that was used to make it was used up, talk to Tenchi about it," As Rei said and Asuka was angry at that and she hope that baka still had some stone left to make her one. Soon Asuka gotten out a black ring as she scan it, _**"KOBURA LET'S RIDE!"**_

As the pieces for the cobra familiar came Asuka stick her arm so the cobra can wrap around it, then place the ring on and the snake came to life as she said to it, "Make some screams." As Asuka said and lower herself to let the snake loose.

After a while a scream was hear as a nurse said, "SNAKE!" and the sound of panic was hear as Rei said, "Let's go." And they escape the hospital in the panic.

"I love that snake," Asuka said after they had made their escape.

"Yes I did assist us in our escape now we must locate Ikari-kun hopefully he is at the antique shop," Rei said as Asuka nodded.

"Lead the way Wonder Girl," Asuka said as Rei nodded and the duo left to find Shinji. Hopefully he wasn't too banged up from that strong Phantom.

(Later at the shop)

Shinji woke up very sore as he tried to move but it made his body hurt a whole lot. "Shinji you're ok," Mana said as she wanted to hug Shinji but his injuries might reopen or he might feel more, sore.

"Shinji's awake?" Misato asked as she ran in and all out hugged him causing Shinji to yelp from the pain. "Shinji I'm so glad you're ok how strong was; that Phantom to have defeated you Asuka and Rei at once?" she asked as Mana had to stop Misato from crushing him to death.

"Misato stop he's still injured," Mana said as Misato realized this and let go of him.

"Sorry," Misato said as Shinji understood that she was worried about him.

"Now hopefully no one else will try and crush me that Phantom I didn't even stand a chance," Shinji said as he saw that Phantoms strength first hand.

"But why did it attack Hiroki's mom could she be a gate also?" Tenchi asked as that when it hit Shinji.

"I don't think that Miyuki was the gate but she was Hiroki's sign of hope and I think the Phantom is planning on killing both of Hiroki's parents in front of him to drown him into despair," Shinji said as he got up and grabbed his pants and shirt before putting them on even though he was still sore.

"Wait Shinji shouldn't you wait for Asuka and Rei?" Misato asked as Shinji turned his head no.

"There's no time," Shinji said before he ran off to save Hiroki's parents.

(Meanwhile with Phoenix)

A car was driving down the road as the man inside had heard what had happened to his wife and was on his way to the hospital she was at to see if she was ok. That was when a Fireball was shot at the car causing it to crash and the man to get injured sense he was wearing a seatbelt. Then out came Phoenix as he saw the Gate's dad and ripped the door off its hinges before grabbing Hiroki's father.

**"Well looks like I found you before the Ring Wizard can help you,"** Phoenix said as he was so itching to kill this guy and his wife to drive the boy into despair.

Phoenix grab the father by his throat and throw him across onto the grassy land. The phantom walk to the father as it says, **"I get to do whatever I want with you, Pal…"** the phantom stomp his foot on the, man's chest as he yelled and said, **"So I'm gonna enjoy myself."**

He crush down on the man's ribs as a few broken the man scream in pain and Phoenix said, **"I Love that sound."** The phantom laugh a bit before Shinji came in flying in hurricane style and the phantom knock Shinji away before he could touch him.

**"The wizard? What, you survived?"** as Phoenix said to Shinji as he got up and charged at the phantom to get him off the man before he kills him.

A few kicks and punches the phantom just push back but he did get off the man as Shinji hoped, but to stand against the phantom no way as he took a kick from it he just went back.

**"What the matter?"** as the phantom saw Shinji wasn't getting up as he walk up to him, that what Shinji was hoping for now as he pull a sneak attack as he pulled out his WizarSwordGun out of nowhere and fire off some shots at the phantom to stun him for a few sec.

Shinji quickly got out a spell ring as he, placed it on and scan it, _**"EXTEND! PLEASE!"**_ a magic circle came on Shinji right as he put his arm throw, his arm screech like rubber as he reach around and grab the man. And Shinji hovered on his power to move the man and get out of the area fast.

Phoenix saw it as he was about to go after them but could keep up. **"DAMNIT!"** The phantom yelled as he kick the side of the trash car.

Shinji was moving in the air as fast as he could as he said his thoughts out loud, "I'm exhausted and dry on mana." Shinji took a breath

"So I'm gonna have to cut and run this time," Shinji said as he was reaching the hospital as Kensuke was told to wait outside for Shinji as he saw him coming in with a man in his arms.

(At the shop)

Mana watch as Shinji reach the hospital but in his current condition, he'll drop after he, undo his henshin. Mana put her hands together and said, "Be safe Shinji."

The door open as Rei and Asuka came in and Asuka, "Where Shinji?" Mana looked to them and said, "He at the hospital with Hiroki's father, he got attacked, and Shinji wasn't in the best condition to move around.

Rei and Asuka nodded to the situation as they rush back out as Asuka said, "Well meet him there." Mana nodded and hope they can help Shinji. As they were doing their jobs Tenchi was finishing up on Shinji new ring as he could tell he might need it very soon.

(With Shinji at the same time)

Shinji came down with the man as his armor came undone as Shinji drop down with the man and Kensuke rush over to help. "Shinji- Sempai!" as Kensuke yelled as he rush over to help.

Shinji started to wheeze out words as he said, "Take...care of him." As Shinji took a few more breath he pass out and Kensuke was left to get a doctor, good thing they were nearby.

(With the phantoms)

**"That little basterd!"** as the phantom said as he was still at the car kicking around as he didn't get his kill like he wanted.

"This was the obvious end result." As Medusa said as she was on the car and phantom stop and looked at her to know what she meant as she said, "You always get distracted and waste time."

**"SHUT UP!"** Phoenix yelled as he was pissed off as he didn't know what to do at this point as the wizard took his kill. Medusa smile as she jump off the car and went on saying, "On the other hand, the way he didn't fight proves that you've got him on the brink." She walked around phoenix.

"Wouldn't it be easy to destroy him, if you went now?" medusa suggested as phoenix looked at her and said, **"Damn right I will! I'm gonna finish off both him and those rotten human this time!"** Phoenix went off with Medusa has on a bigger smile on.

(At the hospital)

AS Hiroki was sitting in the same room with his parents are resting in, I.V dripping, and air tanks given them the air they need. The door open as phoenix voice called out, **"Got you, you puny humans!"**

Hiroki turn to see phoenix and panic as he was throw off the chair and onto the ground.

Shinji came running in and yelled out, "No you don't!" as Shinji try to fight off phoenix he was failing as every hit he throw was block and he was hit back harder and kick out of the room into the hall making a dent in the wall.

Shinji fell down and try to get up but he didn't have the strength to move. As he saw the phantom flipping over the beds, the phantom walk over and grab both Hiroki parents by their necks and said, **"Say goodbye... forever."**

The sound of necks breaking scared Shinji and Hiroki as the phantom drop both parents the phantom just laugh as Hiroki said, "Papa?… Mama?" soon Hiroki erupted in cracks.

Shinji saw it and was powerless to stop it as he said, "Stop." Hiroki didn't seemed hear him as Shinji called out to his cousin as he said, "Hiroki, no... HIROKI!" as Shinji yelled out Hiroki burst, and Shinji open his eyes.

Shinji was dreaming, both his aunt and her husband died and Hiroki gave birth to a phantom.

He shot up with Misato beside him, she freak out when Shinji shot up and drop some of her things. After a moment Misato asked, "Shinji… are you alright?" Shinji looked around and saw it was a small private room meant for checkups.

Shinji gotten his things and soon ran out the door. "Hey, where are you going?" Misato called out but Shinji just ran right out. Running through the halls of the hospital he saw Kensuke talking to a nurse. "Shinji-Sempai?" Shinji just went pass him and came down to the double bedded rooms, and came in to where they were at… his heart rested as he saw Hiroki was alright along with his parents.

Kensuke and Misato came by as Kensuke looked at Shinji and said, "They said the real dangers passed, but it's still too early to rest easy."

Shinji breath steady as so the father started to wake up as he open his eyes, he looked over to Hiroki as he said, "Papa?" Hiroki father smile and said, "Hiroki… your safe… I'm glad." Soon he pass out and Hiroki look to his father hoping to say more but didn't as he started to call out to him.

Shinji memory may have been faded but still remember what it's like to nearly or truly losing your family.

Hiroki cried and said, "It's my fault isn't it?" Shinji and everyone else look to the boy as he went on saying, "It because I wished they'd just go away..."

As Kensuke was about to walk up to him Shinji shouted out, "No, it's not!" Misato and Kensuke freak out at Shinji as he rush over to the boy and said, "This isn't your fault, and your parents aren't gone yet!" Shinji put his hand on his cousin shoulder and said, "You can't give up! Your kaa-san, and your tou-san have pinned their hopes on you, so you can't give up hope yourself, either!"

Hiroki crying stopped as he said, "Shinji-san?" Shinji took a breath as he patted his cousin head and then he said, "It's, okay. I'm going to protect your hope." Shinji ruffle his hair a bit and walk out with Misato following him.

"Hold, on Shinji." As Misato catches up to Shinji but he couldn't slow down as he said, "The phantom's probably going to be back for them. I have to beat it."

"Shinji, you're worn down, your body won't keep up with you if you keep this up. You'll die against that phantom before you have a chance, you can't fight him," Shinji turn to Misato and yelled, "If I don't fight, then I can't save anyone!"

Shinji started to cry and said, "I'm not gonna let it happen! I can't let it happen ever!" Misato and some people around as Misato said, "Shinji?"

Shinji rested as he walk to the window and said, "This isn't about aunty Mi, or cousin Hiroki." Shinji sat down as he put his hand to his face to wipe away any tears as he said, "I'm also… scared."

Misato was surprise, as in the pass Shinji was fearless against other phantoms and the Angels, but now to know you can't handle it Shinji couldn't put his brave front up as he does before. "I'm scared of losing someone, watching them slip away... watching them die. I can't stand being this scared."

"Shinji." As Misato said to him and Shinji looked to her and said, "Misato… I need a plan… I need help... a way to beat him."

Misato was worry about Shinji and so was other as Rei and Asuka were nearby hearing Shinji crying out for help. Asuka saw the pain in Shinji eyes from around the corner where he couldn't see her.

"Come on wonder girl e got a phantom to find first." As Asuka said as she walk off and Rei nodded to understanding Asuka as she didn't want to put Shinji in anymore pain as he is.

After a bit Shinji laugh at himself and said, "I figured it wouldn't be that easy... Not with the sad little magic I have right now." Soon a two rings was put in front of him as Shinji saw them, one ring looked similar to his flame ring but with a gold incrusted on it and the visor widen and different in shape, as the other ring was a spell ring with a dragon on it with no other shape or sigh on it.

Shinji looked up to who was holding them, he saw Mana. "Mana?"

Mana hold out the rings to Shinji for him to take them as she said, "These rings were made from the stone. The one you brought home that one day. I'm here to give them to you."

Shinji looked at the rings and said, "Didn't you say at one time you had a bad feeling about them?" as he remember what mana said as she first saw it.

"I do. I've had it ever since I saw it, but giving you this was the only thing I could think of to do… I don't want to see you cry Shinji and I will do anything I can to help you." As Mana said as she means it. Shinji looked at the rings and then he reach up for both of them as he grab the spell ring then the style ring.

AS he looked at the style one, he felt a surge of power as an image of Shinji dragon appeared. Misato saw Shinji look and he started to say, "That was…"

Shinji stand up and started to say, "This ring might let me tap into the dragon's power!" Misato was worry to hear that, to use a ring to tap into the thing Shinji own despair created.

Soon there was a crash of glass and a nurse yelling out. The phantom phoenix is in the hospital causing havoc as he throws people around and toss a guy in a wheelchair to the side as he said, **"Move it!"**

**"I hope that gate's folks are ready for me."** As the phantom said as a voice said, "They're not, but we are." Shot were fired as they hit the phantom dead on. Asuka and Rei were nearby with their weapons out and pointed at the phantom.

Phoenix turn to them and said, **"Great the side kicks, where is the mighty ring wizard brats?!"** Asuka was pissed, as she, fired off a few more shoots out and said, "Don't. You. Call. Me. A. Brat!" after every work Asuka shot hitting the phantom as it was getting piss and charged at them both.

Shinji heard the fighting going on and about to go until Misato stop him saying, "Wait. Using the dragon powers is your own phantom right? Will you be alright using it?"

Shinji smile and said "Sorry Misato, but if I have even one percent chance of winning with this, I'm going to take the risk. Isn't that we always do?" Misato eyes widen as she remember the chances they take at NERV against the angels at one time the odds were against them but they beat it.

"I promise Misato, Mana. I'll beat him this time for real." Shinji said as he walks off to face to phantom.

As both Misato and Mana watch Shinji go off to fight, Misato said, "You'll think he'll do it?" Mana smile and said, "This is Shinji we're talking about, if he can turn despair into hope, then he can beat the phantom this time… I have faith in him."

AS Misato hear what mana said… then she'll have faith in Shinji as well.

(With Asuka and Rei)

Asuka and Rei were limping a bit as they had barely recovered from there last confrontation with Phoenix as he was shouldering his sword. **"Man talk about your let downs I was hoping for a real fight,"** he said as he pointed his sword at them. **"Oh well at least I get to kill you now,"** he said as Rei and Asuka knew they were no match for the Phantom and they can barely stand much less fight.

It was then that a familiar face came in and intervened. **"Hey Phantom your fight is with me,"** Shinji called as he had a glare at the Phantom.

**"Well took you long enough Ring Wizard now I can beat you and make sure you're dead this time,"** Phoenix said as Shinji glared at the Phantom as he scanned the driver on Ring.

_**"DRIVER ON!"**_ the Hand Author invoked as Shinji glared at Phoenix.

"Wouldn't bet on it because I'll beat you here and now," Shinji said as he flipped the Hand Author starting the chant.

_**"SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!"**_ the Wizard Driver invoked as Shinji flipped the Visor over his Flame Style Ring.

**"Fine then bring it on,"** Phoenix said as he took a battle stance.

"Henshin," Shinji said before he scanned the Ring.

_**"FLAME! PLEASE!"**_ the belt invoked as Shinji summoned a Mystic Circle to his left. _**"HI! HI! HI, HI, HI!"**_ the Belt invoked as the Mystic circle passed through Shinji and turned him into Kamen Rider Wizard Flame Style.

"Showtime," Shinji said as he charged to attack.

**"No it's your finale,"** Phoenix said as he charged at Shinji and attempted to slash him but Shinji ducked under the attack and kicked Phoenix though it didn't seem to affect him much.

Shinji then went for some punches as he tried to get the frontal assault on Phoenix. As they fought Shinji was trying to get some good hits Phoenix went for a kick knocking Shinji back. Shinji then charged as he avoided Phoenix sword before he slammed it down missing Shinji and getting it stuck in the ground. Shinji used this as his chance and jumped up from the sword and kicked Phoenix in the face knocking him back a bit.

**"I won't lose to you Ring Wizard,"** Phoenix said before sending a fire ball at Shinji knocking him back as Shinji figured now was the time to use that new Ring.

"Guess I'll have to bust it out now," Shinji said before taking out the new Ring and put it on his left Finger before flipping the Hand Author. But when Shinji scanned it he got a big shock to see what happened.

_**"ERROR!"**_ the belt invoked as Shinji tried again. _**"ERROR!"**_ it repeated as Shinji couldn't believe it.

"Why won't you help me Dragon?" he asked as he tried again but only got the same result.

_**"ERROR!"**_ the belt once again invoked as Phoenix saw this was amusing.

**"As funny as this is I'll end you here and now,"** Phoenix said as he charged at Shinji and began slashing him after every time he scanned the ring.

After the next Error Phoenix kicked Shinji hard and sent him a bit away as he tried to scan the Ring again. _**"ERROR!"**_ the Belt once again invoked as Shinji couldn't believe it.

"DAMMIT DRAGON HELP ME!" Shinji yelled before he was dragged into his Underworld.

(Shinji's Underworld)

Shinji saw his younger self on the day his mother died in EVA. As he watched he saw his younger self sad and crying as he saw his mother die. Shinji then turned to his right and was met with another Shinji. **"Nostalgic don't you think?"** the other Shinji said in Dragons voice as Shinji knew it was Dragon.

As Shinji look to the scene the younger Shinji ran to the Eva, "No, Kaa-san!" the young Shinji ran to it until he was stopped, by a man in a white lab coat and it turn out to be Gendo. AS Shinji was struggling a chain that was around young Shinji neck came off and fell to the ground and soon taken away. Shinji was grabbed by other people and dragged away, and Gendo picked up the locket that was drop.

Shinji saw that as his hand grip hard as the other Shinji started to say, **"This is the moment of your despair."** Shinji cried and said, "You're right… but there more to it." The image started to reverts itself before the Eva to a waiting room.

Young Shinji was standing in front of his mother as she took the locket around her neck and put it around Shinji and said to him, "Shinji, my little hope."

Shinji cried as he said, "Before the accident, my mother told me I'm her hope, she gave me my hope and hers." The other Shinji chuckled a bit and said, **"So… your memory has return?"**

Shinji looked at the dragon and said, "I may not remember what happen back then fully, but it doesn't matter for me. As I know living in the pass can be a curse, so I look to the future and hope for something greater." Shinji held out his ring and said, "Lend me your power, Dragon."

The other Shinji chuckled as the area of Shinji underworld changed to a dark void around as the other Shinji started to change as his eyes glowed red, then fully change into the phantom Dragon. **"That Ring will indeed allow you to channel my power into reality, but its use will draw you ever closer to despair."** As the dragon said while circling around Shinji as he lower his arm then laugh as he remember what the white wizard said to him.

"When hope seems all lose, your own creation of despair would be your greatest hope."

Shinji smile as he said, "Quite the contrary, Dragon." **"What?"** as the dragon said to Shinji as he went on, "Your strength gives me hope." He held up the style ring as he said it.

**"You'd call me your hope?"** as the Dragon asked as Shinji didn't give an answer but smile as the dragon looked into Shinji eyes , he saw it the dragon was truly his hope. The dragon started to laugh as he said, **"How amusing. We shall see how much you can bear,"** The dragon started to fly around Shinji and into the air.

**"Use my power as you will."** The dragon finish saying as he dive down into Shinji as he shine in the dark void.

In real life time stood still as the phantom was still coming then stop as Shinji was shining bright with power. _**"FLAME! DRAGON!"**_ as a magic circle shot forth, hitting the phantom back, Shinji stand up as the circle went through him and the image of a dragon started to fly around.

Asuka and Rei came out to see what is happening and saw with their own eyes what was happening as Shinji power was evolving.

As the dragon came around the chant was change to, _**"BOU! BOU! BOU, BOU, BOU!" **_as the dragon dive in Shinji a light encases him, blinding anyone who saw it.

As the light died down Asuka and Rei looked to Shinji and their eyes widen at Shinji's new look.

Shinji was full on red as his helmet had changed to a more draconic appearance, on his shoulders was armor that had Rubies in them, his chest was similar to a face as Shinji took a stance.

"Now Phoenix where were we," Shinji asked as Phoenix was shocked.

**"So you have a new form you'll still die after I crush that eye sore helmet of yours!"** Phoenix said as Shinji had his connect Ring on.

Shinji flipped the hand Author before scanning his Connect Ring. _**"CONNECT! PLEASE!"**_ the belt invoked as Shinji pulled out his WizarSwordGun and held in sword mode.

Shinji pull the thumb on the sword as it started it chant. _**"COME ON A SLASH! SHAKE HANDS!"**_ Shinji quickly pulled out a spell ring and put it at the WizarSwordGun's Author as it called out, _**"COPY! PLEASE!"**_ As a magic circle scan the entire blade itself making the copy in Shinji other hand as eh grasp both as he swing them a bit to test them and they were good.

"Let's dance bird boy," Shinji said before he and Phoenix charged at each other clashing blades. As Phoenix strike Shinji block and counter over and over again to the side, to the other side, in front, and behind as well.

"Look at Shinji go," as Asuka said as Rei agreed completely as she thought, 'Is this Ikari-kun true power?'

Phoenix was getting owned by Shinji's new speed and strength that he couldn't keep up with it. "**No way… You don't have the chops to beat me!"** the phantom yelled as he charged with his sword but it got knock away as Shinji swung both sword down on it and he was armless.

Shinji thrust both swords at the phantom and push him back far. "Did I tell you, I'm gonna beat you." Soon Shinji other new ring shine as he pulled it out he looked at it and said, "And now, I'm going finish this fight."

He flip the hand author as it began its chant, _**"LUPACHI MAGIC TOUCH TO GO! LUPACHI MAGIC TOUCH TO GO!"**_

AS Shinji put on the ring he lower it to the author as it called out, _**"VERY NICE! SPECIAL! FABULOUS!"**_

As Shinji spread his arms like he was being crucified, as magic circle appeared behind him as the dragon came forth in a blazing site and Shinji levitated up in the air. Asuka and Rei watch as the dragon came around Shinji they got freak out as it shot into Shinji back and its head pop forth from Shinji chest.

The phoenix became in rage as he erupted in flames and charged at Shinji throwing fire balls at him. As the dragon head on Shinji chest roar out Shinji said, "The finale."

The dragon opens its mouth as the flame came from it. As the Phantom send a stream of fire at Shinji, the dragon head shot forth his own flames that were greater than the Phoenix's fire. The phantom cries in pain and soon exploded within Shinji's Dragons flame.

Shinji touch back down as the head of the dragon vanish. Shinji look to his new ring now known as Flame Dragon ring, he smile under his helmet and said, "I did it."

"That was amazing," Asuka said as Rei couldn't find the words to describe it.

Shinji de-henshined as he had to admit the power was amazing. "Ikari-kun that power was that you're inner Phantom?" Rei asked as Shinji nodded.

"I have got to get me one of those rings," Asuka said as she could picture her Pyro Drake form.

"Asuka it's getting your Phantom to co-operate that was the problem," Shinji said as Asuka nodded.

"But that power was awesome," Asuka said as Rei intervened.

"Asuka that power is very deadly so if we find a magic stone that can work with our powers then we might gain Shinji's level of power," Rei said as that was sound logic.

"I guess but even I have to admit I'm jealous," Asuka said as she wanted such a ring.

"Remember absolute power corrupts absolutely," Shinji said as Asuka huffed.

"Yeah, yeah I know," Asuka said as one thing was for sure they just got upgraded.

(Later that night with Medusa)

Medusa was at a warehouse as she seemed to be waiting for someone. That was when she heard footsteps as she knew who it was. "My Phoenix I wonder what took you so long to regenerate," Medusa asked as from the darkness Phoenix in his human form walked out as he looked pissed off and tired.

"Shut up," Phoenix said as he remembered when he regenerated.

(Flashback)

It was dark as the ashes that were the remains of Phoenix body was beginning to gather as with other forms of his remains and no sooner than they did Phoenix regenerated his body in a fury of flames as just like his name like a mighty Phoenix when he dies he regenerates from the ashes and he looked very pissed off before he let out a roar.

(Flashback end)

"I'll kill that Ring Wizard even if it's the last thing I do," Phoenix said as Medusa now knew Phoenix won't be talking shit about her losing to Kamen Rider Mage-Angel.

(TBC)

Next time: the 7th angels makes its appearance as Shinji and Asuka must work together to defeat it but can the assistance of a new Magic Ring help them. And what's this about a secret Japanese agency dedicated to fighting the Phantoms as they take Tenchi to create a Magic Ring? Next time chapter 7 Life is Showtime Dance to Victory

ESKK: Follow Favorite and leave a review please.


End file.
